Odin's Eye
by The Impostor
Summary: Adventure! A new guild! A war of many fronts! No longer accepting OCs. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Atticus

"Goddammit, Dad!" Thought Atticus as he began stuffing his duffle bag with anything in his room that wasn't nailed to the floor, The bare

essentials, some clothes, and his notebook were first, and then he just lost it; he'd be gone for awhile, he could tell, and one man was to blame.

Iov Sappho.

Flashback: 10 years prior

"Dad! Can I pleeeaaase go out on a job?" Asked a seven year old Atticus, running into Minotaur's guild hall with a big grin on his face and his

spiky brown hair bobbing up and down in time with his steps. "Atticus, I'm disbanding the guild." Iov said, a sad smile on his face, his hazel

eyes softening at the boy's sincerety. "But you can't do that! I'm a wind god slayer, I'm ready for a fight now!" "It's too dangerous, we just

lost an entire team, I'm afraid I can't allow my agents to engage in such matters any longer, if they want to die, that's their business, but I

won't support it, not after today's fiasco..." Iov finished, coaxing Atticus out of the hall, and out into the waiting magical car. "If you aren't a

guild master any more, what are we going to do? Asked Atticus. "Yeah, what's going to happen to us?" His younger sister, Melinoe, asked,

from her seat to Atticus' left. "A business venture." Explained Iov. "Magic items with practical applications around the house are a hot

commodity right now, and I think I can make some money off of it, your mother and I have most of the details planned out, we may just get

rich." Explained Iov. "But I want to join a guild! I even became a god slayer! I-" "ATTICUS! THOSE DAYS ARE OVER! THIS IS OUR FUTURE!"

Erupted Iov. "No matter, Atticus will understand when he's older." Thought Iov, as he pulled into the family's house.

(End Flashback)

Ten years didn't make much a difference in Atticus, he still wanted to be a guild mage more than anything else, and he still wished his dad

would stop being so stubborn; after three or so years, the company started getting more and more successful, and they'd joined Fiore's elite.

"These elite are idiots." Thought Atticus, still he put up with it in the vague hope that he may be able to become a guild mage some day. A

dream that was forbidden expressly by Iov; at least Atticus was still able to practice his magic, something about it being good for self defense,

and well, he hardly had room to complain; after all; this gave guilds a reason to take him, which was what he was working on, just now.

"Let's see, what else should I bring? Something to eat, I suppose, got to survive before I find a guild, my savings, and maybe this... thing,

too." mused Atticus, picking up an odd-looking, tattered book, a journal of some kind, something about a girl named Lucy, whose situation

was quite similar to his, she joined the guild called Fairy Tail, which remained one of the strongest guilds in the nation, along with Sabertooth,

Lamia Scale, and a more recently formed guild (still around 100 years old), Odin's Eye. Atticus wasn't sure what guild he'd end up in, but

maybe this girl from 150 years ago could help him out. (and that "Erza" character entertained him too). after deciding on a few more items, he

zipped up the bag, pulled on his signature black jacket with two diagonal stripes of white on the chest, forming an "X," and made his way out

to the Sappho estate's courtyard. It was late at night, and the servants were prone to sleep on the job, for obvious reasons. Getting out

would be a small matter, Atticus figured, and was proven right. Atticus nearly cried with joy; he was free from his father's grasp.

Two months later.

"Why the hell can't I decide what guild to join!?" Atticus fumed as he held a tattered issue of Sorcerer Weekly, trying hard not to rip it to

shreds in frustration. He'd figured he would find a guild within the first week of leaving; the trains could take him anywhere, and he could find

any guild he was looking for, but something always came up, he either lacked the experience, or the attitude (whatever the hell that meant),

or he hated them; there were only a few more still on his list. "Let's see, what's next? Odin's Eye?" Atticus thought to himself as he walked

through the streets of Crocus, failed to notice a black haired girl about his age with a graphic t-shirt nearly in front of him, and crashed

squarely into her. "OW! Oh God!"The girl quickly got up, but stopped at her knees and fell at Atticus' feet "Don't hate me for that! Please! I'm

lonely!" She sobbed. "I don't hate you..."Muttered Atticus, bewildered at the girl's overwhelming guilt. "You don't?" She asked, getting up to

her feet. "No, it was my fault anyway, you were fine, I should pay more attention to were I'm walking." "Oh... good..." The girl said, a confused

look in her eyes. "Tell you what, how about I buy you something to eat, to make up for my rudeness. I like things to be fair." Offered Atticus

with a warm smile. "Sure!" The girl perked up, leading him to a nearby cafe.

Fortunately, Safia, that was what she said her name was, wasn't particularly demanding when it came to food, and she'd already eaten lunch.

Consequently, she merely ordered a small fruit smoothie and nothing else. Atticus, In turn ordered lunch, a roast beef sandwich with jalepeno

peppers. "So Safi, what brings you to Crocus?" asked Atticus, a big grin on his face, he was really starting to like this girl. "A job, I'm a member

of the Odin's Eye Guild, and I was sent here to investigate the presence of a member of a dark guild called Crimson Hand, they normally

operate in a town to the north of here, called Oakwood, but for whatever reason, one of their members has been spotted near hear, as this is

the nation's capital, he's a security risk, so I was sent to take care of things, I hope they don't banish me if I fail..." she drifted off. "Does

Odin's Eye usually do that? Asked Atticus, taken aback. "No, but what if they do! You have to help me!" begged Safia. "Alright, I don't think

you have to worry, but I can help, I'm a mage myself you know, and I've been looking for a guild!" Answered Atticus. "Thank you! I'll put in a

good word for you if you help me!" Said Safia, throwing her arms around Atticus in an exaggerated motion.

"So what's this guy we're after look like?" Asked Atticus, following Safia, who was following her request, in search of the area where their mark

was most commonly spotted. "They call him Oiler, he has slick-looking black hair, and sunglasses, wears a leather jacket, tall, and-" Safia

immediately lost her balance and slipped for several yards before latching onto a tree. "Wha-What was that?" She asked, before dark hands

emerged out of the tree and bound her arms and legs. "You just met the great Oiler!" A man matching the description in Safia's bounty said,

emerging from the shadows. "That there was my trademark: friction magic. I can remove the friction from one surface within my range at a

time, and I can even control the direction that you slip. "What about those hands?" Asked Atticus, trying to mask the terror in his voice. "those

things'll take you straight to hell, have fun down there!" He remarked to Safia, who was fighting the hands, but having a bit of trouble, as Oiler

had removed the friction from beneath her feet. Atticus stood aghast; his father had been right about one thing: guilds were dangerous. "Only

one thing left to do." He thought as he noticed the wind pick up slightly. Atticus ate the faster-moving air, and took Oiler by surprise with a

wind god's bellow, freeing Safia. "A god slayer?" Questioned Safia. "Crazy bastard! I'll kill you too!" Shouted Oiler as he removed the friction

from underAtticus' feet and forced him into a wall, and opened another portal, the hands gripping Atticus. "Venom Strike!" Shouted Safia; her

nails became cloaked with a purple venom, and she rushed Oiler, landing a solid hit on his back. "Don't even think about challenging me!" He

shouted, and slid her into a portal, freeing Atticus. "Wind god's Celestial Drill!" Atticus returned, landing yet another successful strike on Oiler.

Before Oiler could react to that, Atticus rushed in and continued his assault. "Wind god's cyclone fist!" Oiler took a solid jab to the face. "Wind

god's hurricane kick!" Atticus announced, sending Oiler flying. "Big mistake kid." Laughed Oiler, as he prepared another friction spell, but

suddenly fell to the ground; Safia's poison had taken its toll. "We won! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Said Safia, glomping

Atticus. "I belive we had terms..." He muttered. "Fair's fair." "Right!" Answered Safia, as she took Atticus' hand, and ran off, just in time for the

royal guards to come in and collect Oiler.

**A/N: Here's chapter one, thanks to everyone who sent their characters in; I won't use all of them, but I think I can work most of them in, and you can still send in OCs if you like, but I'd appreciate a few extras as far as OCs go, First, I've received primarily heroes, and villains would be greatly appreciated; I still need two more each for Crimson hand and White Demon, plus the villains of the second arc, the underlings of Iov Sappho are now open, there's no guild symbol, so just note that under guild mark. Finally, I'd appreciate a bit of S-Class mages in Odin's eye, I need at least three, and at least one 40 or older, the rules in chapter one still apply, nothing else new there. I also apologize if the formatting looks weird in this chapter, I'm still experimenting with formats; tell me if this works or not. Lastly, I forgot both personality and guild mark on my application; here's an updated version:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past (Be descriptive here, a character's past may be used for future arcs):

Pet (Optional):

Theme Song (Optional):

I'll take reviews or PM, either is fine, if I choose any of your OCs, I will notify you by PM, unless you are a guest, in which case I will have no way to, also, if you are a guest, please be as descriptive as possible, as I will be unable to ask for any clarification if I need it.

With all that said, have fun!


	2. Chapter 2: Joining a Guild

"We're almost there!" Shouted a joyful Safaia, dashing ahead, toward Vinland, the town where Odin's Eye's guild hall was located, its buildings becoming more prominent on the horizon. "Wait up!" protested Atticus, trailing behind her, tired, but still trying desperately to keep up. "Can't you use your magic to go faster?" Laughed Safaia, running faster still. "I don't have a technique for that, this isn't fair!" Complained Atticus as he continued to trail behind the oddly non-venomous poison mage. "Seriously, where did you learn to run like that?" Asked Atticus, running out of breath. "I grew up on the streets, I had to learn when to run, and how to do it well, that simple really." Explained Safaia, stopping to give Atticus a rest; she was playful, but hardly sadistic after all. "You grew up on the streets? asked Atticus, a bit surprised that Safaia had lived through something like that. Not that she was weak, just that the concept was so foreign to him he couldn't imagine what it would be like. "Yes, my parents abandoned me a while back, and it all went downhill from there...

Flashback: 3 years ago

"Mom, Dad! Someone beat me up!" Sobbed Safaia. "Like hell." Her father muttered, not looking up from his newspaper. "Honest, she stole my book, and when I tried to take it back, she attacked me!" Insisted Safia. "Not now, Safi, we're much too busy." Her mother said from the kitchen, barely noticing Safaia's plight. "Why don't you believe me!?" Demanded Safaia. "Shut up, you were a mistake in the first place." Her father muttered as he once again pulled the newspaper in front of his face and ignored his injured daughter. "Why are they always like this to me?" Thought Safaia, "I'm their daughter, why does it feel like I'm unwelcome?" She continued, knowing full well the answer. Safaia trudged up to her room as she let her emotions run their course, and began to cry once again. "What the hell is wrong with them?!" She sobbed, still not sure how to handle her situation; even after 14 years, she hadn't gotten used to it. She ruminated on her problem for an hour or so after, considering everything. Suicide? No, she valued her own life too much. Force them to be nicer to her? How? Run away? "Not perfect, but it could work." she thought, as she began packing the first bag she could find with anything she thought she could use. "What's this thing?" She wondered aloud as she stumbled upon a book with the words "poison magic" scrawled on the cover. "Magic could be useful, after all, who knows what I'll find out there?" She thought, packing the book in, and making her way out through a tree conveniently close to her bedroom window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months later

Safaia wasn't having the best of times on the run, she didn't have a whole lot of money to bring with her, and her lack of skill made it difficult to find work. To make matters worse, the tome of magic was a bit dense, and she was having a bit of trouble figuring out how to use this poison magic; she tried to emulate the motions and mental exercises outlined in the book, but she couldn't quite get the hang of it. More often than not, she simply coughed up some odd purple substance that didn't do much of anything. It was for these reasons that she found her way to the port of Hargeon, in search of some low-skill work, perhaps on a ship; they needed cabin hands, right? She had given it some thought, and decided to take a quick stop on the street, and hopefully find some money. "No sense in searching for a job on an empty stomach after all." She thought, as she set herself down on the street, put out a cup for money, and waited for generous passerby. Unfortunately, a man of ill intent found her first. "Hey, check this one out!" Said the man, and evil grin spreading across his face. "I think we'll get along just fine!" He declared, running toward her. Safaia was, needless to say, terrified, and before she knew what she was doing, fought back. "Acid Coat!" She shouted, trying to remember any spells she could from the text. The purple substance formed around her and the man grabbed her before immediately reeling back in pain, the substance was stronger, caustic. "What the hell was that?" The man cried in fear. "Venom Strike!" Safaia deactivated the acid armor and cloaked her fingernails in poison, before cutting the man across his face. The poison took effect, and the man fell to the ground unconcious.

"After that, I found decent pay as a mage for hire, no guild, just travelling from town to town, wherever I could find work, but after two years, I met a mage from Odin's Eye."

2 Years later

"How-how did you get so strong?" Panted Safaia, lying on the ground and thoroughly beaten by her competition, a short young woman with shoulder length white hair, curled at the end, and wearing a knee-length red skirt with black leggings, and a black button-down shirt with gold buttons. "Simple! I'm from a guild! She said, in an upbeat tone. "In a guild, you'll get really strong really fast!" She explained, a smile dotting her face. "You meet lots of great people and you compete with them, that gets you stronger and stronger, you should join up! You have potential!" She said, offering her a hand. "Do you think they'll take me?" Safaia asked, nervous about being rejected once again. "Sure! Odin's Eye takes plenty of mages, and you're strong enough, no doubt about that." The woman said, as Safaia took her hand and stood up. "Just come with me, and we'll be there in a few hours, my name's Jayne by the way." Finished the woman as she walked with Safia toward Vinland and Odin's Eye.

*End Flashback*

"Why are you so worried about being exiled again?" Asked Atticus; shouldn't Odin's Eye have made her less paranoid. "Nobody's trusted me like this before, so I guess it's left over from that; I know it's stupid, but I can't let it go..." Explained Safaia, her mood going a bit down. "Hey, if you get excommunicated, I'll quit; there's no reason for a guild to exile a mage like you! No excuse!" Promised Atticus, as the two mages both resumed their trek to Vinland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vinland was a mid-sized city, and on the whole, unremarkable for the most part. It had all of the things one would expect to see in a town its size. Several shops, bars and restauraunts, a few places of worship, and some arcades, using the new virtual reality lacrima. All in all, the only notable thing about this town was the Odin's Eye guild hall, placed near the river that ran through the town, it was built long and low, and resembled an extremely elongated and slightly wider cabin with wood outer walls and the guild's symbol, an eye inside of a teardrop, on prominent display on a banner hanging over the relatively wide entrance.

"This is Odin's Eye?" Asked Atticus, observing the hall, and noting its resemblance to the viking mead halls he had read about when he was in school. "Yep! Best guild in the country!" Affirmed Safaia, rushing through the door with Atticus in tow.

The hall's interior was simple enough, some long tables, with many people seated at them, a bar and kitchen off to one side, and a throne of sorts on the far end, with an old bald man with a long white beard and wearing a red gi (A/N: a gi is the standard attire for martial artists, they are typically white or black) seated on it. "Is he the guild master?" Asked Atticus, pointing at the man seated on the throne. "Yeah, Master Wulfric, you need to talk to him about joining." Explained Safaia as the man began to walk down to where the duo was standing. "Safaia, I trust your mission was successful?" Asked Wulfric with a warm smile. "You bet! And it was all thanks to him!" She said, pointing to Atticus, who grinned sheepishly. "Ah, I see, good to know you kept her safe!" Said Wulfric, giving Atticus a hearty slap on the back. "He wants to join us." Explained Safaia. "Excellent, see me in my office to fill out the forms and receive a mark." Said an enthused Wulfric, walking to a side door and leading Atticus in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a Wind God Slayer then?" Asked Wulfric, looking over Atticus' application. "Yes sir, wind, not sky. I can't heal myself or anything like that, but I'm a good deal stronger." Responded Atticus. "Now, where would you like your mark, and what color?" Inquired Wulfric, taking out a stamp from his desk. "Black, right shoulder." Answered Atticus, removing his jacket and removing his arm from the sleeve of the shirt he wore under it, which was soon stamped with the mark of Odin's Eye, and Atticus departed once again for the guild's main hall. "Atticus! Over here!" Shouted Safaia, motioning him to a spot on one of the long tables, with a few others in her vicinity, a tall young man with purple hair and a simple gray shirt and red pants, a slightly shorter, but still tall boy with spiked black hair and dark sunglasses, and a black long-sleeved shirt under a shorter gray shirt, jeans and black boots, and the woman Safaia had described from her past. Atticus complied and was met by a barrage of introductions. "Micah's the name, brawling's the game!" Shouted the purple haired man. "Wilhelm, wear it out and I can't guarantee your safety." The black-haired boy muttered, a small frown on his face. "Jayne." The woman simply said with an earnest smile. "We're a team, you kind of caught me at a weird time." Explained Safaia. "We were already looking for another member, and I'm fond of you already, I think the five of us will be good friends!" Safaia finished. "I officially ship you two!" Said Jayne, a huge grin populating her face. "What?" Asked Atticus, confused by Jayne's comment. "She likes to set people from the guild up in relationships, it's just her thing." Explained Safaia. "We're used to it by now." Laughed Micah. "Must you do that unceasingly?" Moaned Wilhelm, visibly annoyed by the concept. "Hey, some of us actually have lives outside of reading dusty old books!" Shot Jayne back. "Well maybe if you-" "Guys, we have a job to do." Interrupted Safaia."We have Crimson Hand on the run, now's the time to take the fight to them!" "We're going after Crimson Hand already?" Questioned Atticus, slightly unnerved by the abandon with which Safaia said it. "Hell yeah!We needed another member before we could take down a whole dark guild, even a weak one!" Safaia confirmed, her enthusiasm still unwavering. "Even better, you've already beat one of them, should be fun!" Safaia finished, delighted as ever. Atticus gave it some thought, the idea wasn't terrible, and after all, this is what he'd wanted his whole life. "All right! Let's show Crimson Hand what we're made of!" Agreed Atticus as the team exited the building.

**A/N: And so begins the first arc! There's also an announcement to make: I'm now accepting OCs for all future arcs! Here's a list of the arcs and who I'll need for them:**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (at least five) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 7 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each memeber uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Uriel: Red armor, fire magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic, Saraqael: Purple armor, shade magic**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia, Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane). All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas**

**S-Class Arc: No new characters to be introduced, so full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colloseum Island Arc: Need OCs who have lived their entire lives on an island that forces people into gladiator-type fights, consider this and how it would affect them if they grew up like this while designing a character for this arc**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (an indeterminate number), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and Requip: the actor/actress is no longer up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past (Be descriptive here, a character's past may be used for future arcs):

Pet (Optional):

Theme Song (Optional):

I'll take reviews or PM, either is fine, if I choose any of your OCs, I will notify you by PM, unless you are a guest, in which case I will have no way to, also, if you are a guest, please be as descriptive as possible, as I will be unable to ask for any clarification if I need it.

With all that said, have fun!


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Hand

"So, where is Crimson Hand based in?" Asked Atticus, still egregiously trailing behind the rest of the team. "A town a little bit south of here called Oakwood, the precise location of their guild hall is unknown, however, and the townsfolk were no help." Explained Wilhelm, slightly exasperated. "Some of them claimed that the guild's members rose out of the ground." Said Jayne. "And you aren't being fair, Wilhelm, there very well may be some magic that lets them do that. " argued Jayne. "Oh, this coming from the woman who refuses to educate herself with anything more complex than a dime novel." Retorted Wilhelm, with a scowl on his face. "Maybe if you actually learned on jobs, you'd be a bit more open minded, and not just dismiss everything you haven't heard before!" Shouted Jayne, moving closer to Wilhelm, and adopting a fighting stance. "Shit, this again?" Moaned Safaia. "Hell yeah! A good fight!" Said Micah, preparing to enter the fray. "Are they always like this?" Asked Atticus, a confused look on his face. "Yep, we only stay together because we don't get along half as well with anyone else..." Muttered Safaia, groaning at the spectacle before them. "Dark Gale Sphere!" Shouted Wilhelm, launching a fast-moving ball of dark energy at Jayne, who sidestepped it and wasted no time retaliating. "White Fire Bullet!" Countered Jayne, launching a pure white ball of fire, much smaller than the dark ball, and launched it forward with incredible speed. This hit Wilhelm square in the chest and he fell to the ground, unable to continue the battle. "AW! I wanted to join in..." Pouted Micah, shrinking away from the two combatants. "How did that happen?" asked Atticus, shocked at the ease with which Wilhelm was dispatched. "Simple, Jayne is an S-class mage. " Said Safaia. "She doesn't look the part though, so I can understand your confusion, rumor has it that she was given this tremendous power by a dark god, who kept her as a pet; she hates talking about it though, so don't ask her." Safaia continued, as Jayne walked back up to the two. "And that is why Wilhelm is wrong." She said, a comical sincerity dotting her voice. "I don't think that's how it works..." Countered Atticus. "I like you, so I won't slap you for saying that." Jayne retorted, moving away from them and continuing forward toward Oakwood.

SCENE TRANSITION!

The town of Oakwood was decently sized, around the same size as Vinland, but lacking a guild hall for one, it was similarly structured, although there was one oddity; it seemed that the town was divided into five very much distinct districts: The corporate district, which housed offices for large corporations and big box stores. The entertainment district, which housed the arcades, theaters, and other such pleasures. The machine district, which housed the laboratories, mechanics, and factories. The decaying district, which housed the cemeteries and the places of worship. And lastly, the forbidden district, which housed a variety of less-than-legal dealings, even the police were afraid to enter it. Due to the odd layout of the town, residences, restaurants, inns, markets, etc. were dispersed everywhere across the districts, and team Jayne found a simple inn in the machine district with little trouble. "This place is dense; there are way more people than one would expect in a small area." Noted Atticus. "That's the reason for the districts." explained Wilhelm, the city grew quickly, and they built up rather than out, however, because Oakwood had been economically based around lumber, hence the name, they were unsure of how to deal with an increasingly varied base of businesses, the zoning caused problems, and no one could agree where to build anything, as a result, the city council approved specific businesses in specific areas, hence the divisions." He concluded, as they entered the relatively shoddy inn.

SCENE TRANSITION!

The inn proved equally shoddy on the inside, a simple, and in disrepair tavern comprised the ground floor, few people were sitting there. Tables existed, but were like the rest of the inn, in poor condition; one could see why business was bad. "We need five rooms, one for each of us." Said Jayne, making her way up to the bartender. "Certainly." Said the Bartender, a tall, average man with brown hair and eyes, and wearing a simple green button down shirt and khakis. "What brings you to Oakwood?" He asked Jayne. "We're mages, from the Odin's Eye guild, we came here about a job." Answered Jayne. "What's your purpose here?" he asked, taken slightly aback. "We were given orders to eliminate the dark guild known as Crimson Hand." Explained Jayne, receiving the keys to the room. Jayne returned to the team and gave a key to each of them. "Get whatever you packed in there, and come back down here, it's time we had a strategy session!" Said Jayne, cheerfully.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, Crimson hand was watching them at that very moment. "Good...good. It appears we have our first set of Guild Mages." Said a tall man wearing a light brown cloak, his face concealed by a mask of the same shade, with Crimson Hand's symbol, a blood red hand print, displayed prominently on it. "Good, I've been after a challenge for awhile now." A boy of average height with white hair swept to the right, and wearing a black coat with a white dress shirt underneath, as well as black jeans. "The people of Oakwood are not sufficient for our purposes, this is a windfall." Noted a woman slightly shorter than the boy, she had long white hair, though completely absent from the right side of her head, and wore a purple tank top and denim shorts. "I just hope it ain't those guild bastards who got me arrested in Crocus." Whined Oiler. "Oiler, you must learn to improve, you only barely qualified for the position of admin, don't make me demote you." Said the man in the mask. "Yes, master Demios." Sighed Oiler. "Now, as I was saying, we know nothing of these mages, consequently, let us send a delegation to... test them." Said Demios.

SCENE TRANSITION!

"Alright, we still don't know where in the city Crimson Hand is based, the reports seem to indicate no real consistency in their targets or in their methods, and they seem to be equally effective in each district, so there's no help there, I suggest we start our search in the decaying district, it's unexpected, the forbidden district is too obvious, even if it would conceal their operations, they obviously don't need it to cover themselves up, therefore, the next best choice is the district that's seen as being inconspicuous." Explained Wilhelm. "What do we do then?" Asked Atticus. "We need to figure out what their hideout is like, and prepare an appropriate plan of attack." Answered Wilhelm. "Simply put, their security is as mysterious as they are, we may have to call in help." "What are you talking about? We're the strongest team of Odin's Eye!" Argued Jayne. "Crimson Hand is dangerous! We're strong, but these guys are the most notorious dark guild in the whole of northern Fiore!" Shouted Wilhelm. "GUYS!" Shouted Safaia. "WE NEED TO FOCUS!" Agreed Atticus. Atticus, oddly enough, managed to stop the two. "You people see this? He's the only one who can talk sense into you! Maybe he should be in charge!" Said Safaia, oddly impressed by Atticus' ability to calm them down. "People behave better around those they barely know..." Said Wilhelm, slightly ashamed. "Maybe we should try to work together..." agreed Jayne. "I still don't get a fight!" Moaned Micah. Before the planning session could progress, however a mysterious figure in a red cloak emerged, from the back room of the tavern. "Crimson Hand sends its regards!" The figure said, and activated a hell magic portal on the floor, constricting Jayne, who broke through it with no trouble. "Finally, a good fight!" Shouted Micah, his shirt disappearing and being replaced with steel gauntlets, and rushing the figure. "What magic is that?" Asked Atticus. "Micah uses Requip: The Brawler, which is a requip style that focuses on offense, in the form of gauntlets, as to reduce the user's weight, when compared to a style such as The Knight. Those are his basic gauntlets, Iron Knuckles." Explained Safaia. Micah rushed in and wailed away on the figure's form with his metal fists, the figure fell in seconds, dead. "I-I don't believe it." Muttered Wilhelm. "Crimson hand's hideout is right here!" He sputtered, running behind the bar, the rest of the team in tow.

SCENE TRANSITION!

"This has to be it!" Shouted Jayne, referring to the door before them, still open from the delegation that had met them. "Hey, there's a map taped to the door. noted Atticus, taking it from its position on the door and studying it. "It looks like this place goes under the whole city." "These five rooms look important." Noted Safaia, gesturing at five rooms, one of each in the districts. "Maybe that's where the admins are." Wondered Micah. "It looks like the biggest one is under the business district, maybe that's where the guild master resides." Noted Wilhelm. "how should we handle this, then?" Asked Jayne. "Well, we have a good idea of where to take their strongest members on, and we know that the underlings aren't much trouble, we may as well split up, and attack one district each." Said Wilhelm. "Works for me." Agreed Atticus, breaking off from the others, and preparing to find one of the districts.

"It would seem the mages found their way into our den." Mused Demios, the time has come, Larz will have his fill!"

**A/N: Thanks to those who submitted OCs, and OC applications are still open! here are the updates for that:**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (4 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 5 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each memeber uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: 2 needed for Mermaid Heel, 2 needed for Fairy Tail, also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas**

**S-Class Arc: Update: Need four characters who would be in candidacy for S-class promotion, preferably female, as the four I have are mostly male**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colloseum Island Arc: Need OCs who have lived their entire lives on an island that forces people into gladiator-type fights, consider this and how it would affect them if they grew up like this while designing a character for this arc**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have five currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and Requip: the actor/actress is no longer up for adoption, nor is lightning make or sand dragon slayer, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle of Oakwood, Part 1

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for more than a week, and 16 reviews! Wow! That's more than all of my other stories combined! Thanks guys! And now without further ado, I present to you chapter four! **

Atticus ran as fast as he could through the Crimson Hand catacombs, which is to say not fast at all. "Maybe I should work on my running!" he panted as he encountered red-robed mages of the dark guild. "Die for our god!" The lead soldier shouted as he activated his hell magic, weakly constricting Atticus. "Hm, weaker than that mage we fought in Crocus..." Thought Atticus. "Wind God's Bellow!" He shouted, releasing a powerful tornado from his mouth, and flooring the coaliton of Crimson Hand mages. "Too easy." Thought Atticus, the admins must be playing with us." He mused as he continued down the hall he'd chosen, he really regretted not paying more attention to where it led, come to think of it, and he hoped that he didn't run into the guild master by accident, that seemed to be Jayne's territory, and Atticus had no intention of dying on his first real job.

Scene Transition!

Safaia was cutting through the underlings with no trouble, a quick venom strike was enough to dispatch them, and the hell was no trouble, she was fast enough to avoid the comparatively weak portals of the inferior mages. "I wonder what the other admins are like." She thought, Oiler was strong, it took me and Atticus to take him down, can I take this admin on my own?" Safaia thought, keeping her pace, she'd chosen the machine district, no real reason, she just felt right about it. But as she went further down the tunnel, something seemed uncomfortably familiar...

Scene Transition!

"Dark Lance!" Shouted Wilhelm, causing a spear of dark energy to form around his hand, and grasped it before running it through three underlings in a line, killing them. "Pitiful, a mere apetizer prior to the true battle; is this all you can do to slow us down, oh master of Crimson Hand?" Wilhelm asked, annoyed, to no one in particular. as he made his way to the main room of the forbidden district.

Scene Transition!

"Come on! Put up a goddamn fight!" Complained Micah as he tore through the underlings with his Iron Knuckles. "I don't even need to requip here! Can't you knuckleheads do better!?" He demanded, smashing the last of them into the ground. "I didn't come here to be slowed down by a stupid, second rate, caravan of mooks! I wanna fight your boss!" he finished as he ran impatiently down the decaying district's halls

Scene Transition!

"What the hell is going on here?" thought Jayne, terrified by what she saw, no Crimson Hand soldiers, but when she stepped into the entertainment district's corridors, found something even stranger, it would seem that she had stepped into another world. The stone walls and faint lighting were gone, replaced by a mysterious, esoteric, landmass, suspended in the air, with nothing visibly holding it up. The landmass was only wide enough for a path leading ahead, though Jayne could see it became wider down the road. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud as she noticed a young woman with neatly kept blonde hair standing motionless with her eyes closed on the wide portion of the landmass. "Maybe she knows!" Exclaimed Jayne as she ran ahead, towards the mysterious woman.

Scene Transition!

"HEY! GIMME A FIGHT!" Micah shouted into the decaying district's main room, eagerly awaiting an answer. "If you insist, legal guild sellout." Said a female voice belonging to a figure stepping out into the shadows, she was about 20, and had an odd hair style, long white hair, but only on one side of her head, the other shaved bald. "Um, are you an admin?" Asked Micah, a bit confused. "Do I look like an underling?" The woman retorted. "Well, um- uh-" "I'm an admin, dumbass!" Said the woman. "My name is Windlass Azar, keep it with you when I send you to Larz!" She said, angrily. "Like hell!" Cheered Micah as he requipped another set of gauntlets, this set silvery, smooth, and polished. "Check out these guns! I call 'em quicksilvers, they make me faster than-" Micah was cut off by the sudden sensation that something was gripping his body. "Wha-what?" Micah managed. "This is my magic, Specter magic; I can take my soul out of my body and put it in something else." Explained Windlass, apparently from inside Micah's head. "Shit..." Muttered Micah. "Makes it easy to feed the altar of our master." Said Windlass in a cruel tone, as she forced Micah's hand and opened a hell portal, gripping the young man and starting to pull him under. "NO!" managed Micah, as he broke from Windlass' embrace, forcing her back to her own body, and simultaneously broke the hell magic. "How the hell?" thought Windlass as Micah attacked her with lightning fast strikes before she could react, sending her to the ground. "Idiot, you can't beat me so easily..." Said Windlass, her voice now emanating from the room itself. "You have only experienced a fraction of my true power! Now see it in full!" She declared as she forced wires from around the room up and launched them at Micah. "Sucker!" Said Micah as he nonchalantly requipped into a set of black and gray gauntlets with steel rods portruding from the forearms. "Check out my thunder hammer gauntlets! Just try to shock me while I've got THESE!" The wires attacked Micah, who stood his ground as the electricity was captured by the gauntlets. "Let's see if you can take what ya dish out!" Micah shouted as he redirected the electricity from his gauntlets into the wires, with some of his own added. The wires went limp. "I still have more in store!" Protested Windlass as she transferred her soul into a dummy off to the side of the room, and began to run toward Micah, with two blades attached to its hands leveled at the brawling mage. "Make me laugh!" groaned Micah as he requipped another set of gauntlets, this set black and with six red spikes on each arm. "These babies are called demon titan gauntlets, I'm stronger than Hell with 'em on!" Windlass rushed Micah with the dummy's blades. Micah blocked the strike and hit the dummy with both of his palms, shattering its torso and sending Windlass' soul back into her own body, unconscious. "HELL YEAH!" Shouted Micah. "I finally got the fight I so richly deserve!"

Scene Transition!

"Hello!" Shouted Jayne at the mysterious figure at the center of the landmass. No response. "Can you hear me?" She asked. Still nothing. "What is this place?" Jayne continued to pressure the young woman. Still nothing. "Fine, if I can't get your attention, how about this? White Fire bullet!" She shouted, sending her trademark ball of fire at the figure, who was suddenly protected by a wall of stone that emerged from the ground and absorbed the fire. The woman opened her eyes and scowled at Jayne. She then proceeded to send a wall of earth at Jayne, by raising her arm. "White Fire rocket!" countered Jayne,using her flames to send herself into the air, narrowly avoiding the stone projectile. Jayne launched herself toward the woman, but was stopped by another rise in the earth, this time in the form of a stone fist punching her straight out of the air. "Some kind of earth magic? wondered Jayne, before being struck by another wall, this one made from the roots of a nearby tree. "I get it now it's-" Jayne was cut off by a sizable rock hitting her hard in the stomach. "That's it! Mind Invasion magic!" Finished Jayne, to no one in particular. It all made sense. This was an illusion set up by this mage. Jayne was hit by another root. "Shit, what the hell can I do though?" She wondered to herself. "Maybe I can try to break from it." She decided as she closed her eyes and reminded herself that this was not real; only to get smacked by another wall of earth. "Damn, I guess I should fight back." She decided, launching another White Fire bullet at her opponent, which glanced harmlessly off of a rockwall. "You've gotta be kidding!" Jayne whined as she readied another bullet, with similar results. "Only one thing left to do." She muttered. "Get my hands dirty. White Fire: Heavenly Snare!"Shouted Jayne as she released a stream of white fire from her hand. The fire twisted around the other mage's defenses and enveloped her, burning the mysterious mage and halting her assault. This only slowed Jayne's opponent down, however, as she soon countered by reshaping the land into a massive canyon, the walls of which were about to converge upon Jayne! "Looks like I've got one shot." She thought, as she offered a quick prayer to whatever gods she could think of. "White Fire: Exploding Flame Blade!" She desperately declared as she summoned a torrent of white fire that consumed all of the land in front of her. For a terrible second, everything went dark and Jayne wondered if she had failed. Then, suddenly, the darkness gave way to a room in Crimson Hand's base, with her opponent laying on the ground in front of her,too weak to continue, and sobbing. "I-I'm sorry! They made me! They put horrible spells on me, I couldn't help it!" The woman cried, looking up at Jayne. "It's okay, I know the feeling." Reassured Jayne, helping the woman up; she looked to be a year or two older than Jayne, and a good six inches taller. "What's your name?" Jayne asked the mysterious mage. "Ava, Ava Langley." She said, her trust in Jayne growing. "I'm Jayne Satsuki." Offered Jayne. "I was sent here by a legal guild, you can join up if you like." "That would be wonderful." Responded Ava as she followed Jayne back through the tunnel.

Scene Transition!

"Is this the place?" Wilhelm wondered aloud as he reached what appeared to be the epicenter of the Forbidden district, a broad room with little light and a few basic amenities strewn about. "I'd say so." Muttered a grey-haired boy, who emerged from the shadows, a cruel grin on his face. "My name's Kaito Satoshi, and I'm here to sacrifice you in the name of our god, Larz, no hard feelings though, at least I hope..." He said, a bit disjointed from the here and now. "No hard feelings?" responded a bewildered Wilhelm. "You want to kill me." "Eh." muttered Kaito. "Dark Gale Sphere!" Shouted Wilhelm, launching his trademark ball of dark energy, which was promptly swallowed by Kaito. "You're..." Began Wilhelm. "Right, a slayer, Phoenix to be exact, "I may not be as strong as a god slayer, or dragon slayer." He spat after saying the latter. "But I have the advantage of flight and healing, allow me to demonstrate." He finished as dark energy began to form around his arms and take the shape of wings, which he used to propel himself into the air. "Dark Phoenix's Caw!" He screamed as a burst of soundwaves rimmed with dark energy emanated from his mouth and hit Wilhelm straight in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Damn, of all the miserable luck..." Sighed Wilhelm. "Ghastly Fireworks!" he countered sending a massive army of shades at his opponent, who swallowed some of them, but others hit their target. "Not bad, but not nearly enough!" Kaito shouted as he readied his next attack. "Dark Phoenix's Unholy Strafe!" He declared as he rushed Wilhelm with his wings, yet another success. "Now for the fun part!" Continued Kaito as he opened a Hell portal. "Give Larz my best! Dark Phoneix's Hell Talons!" Kaito finished, rushing Wilhelm again, this time feet first. "Dark Lance!" Countered Wilhelm at the last second, spearing Kaito in the heart just as he lost the energy to fight the portal. "See you there!" Said Wilhelm with a triumphant smirk, as he faded into the portal to hell. "You wish." laughed Kaito as he burst into a dark aura taking the shape of a Phoenix. "When a Phoenix dies for the first time, he is resurrected, granted a second life, he is reborn from the ashes, a new man, he can live twice!" Kaito rambled, to no one at all, before waking up, his life restored, but somehow different. "What have I done?" He wondered to himself. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back. He was a mage of the dark guild known as Crimson Hand. In their service he had killed many and sacrificed them to resurrect the demon called Larz, he was a high ranking officer in this guild, and... he hated himself for it. "I understand it now." he thought to himself. "I was corrupted by the darkness in the souls of all of the mages from Crimson Hand; he wanted nothing more to do with them, he was sure of that. "I'd better leave, before they arrest me." He concluded, before sprinting out of the room and out of the hideout.

**A/N: A sincere apology goes out to M-anonymous, whose OC I just unceremoniously killed off, sorry man. In any event, there are still more OC opportunities, detailed below, so why not try your hand at it? Even if you already have one, you can send another one if you like! Oh, and to the guest called ILoveAnime, Your OC isn't detailed enough for me to accept it, if you want her to appear in the story, you'll need to create an account and PM me, I'll explain what else I need. **

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (2 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 5 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: 2 needed for Mermaid Heel, 2 needed for Fairy Tail, 2 needed for Sabertooth also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**King of the Slayers Arc: A new arc I conceived of! May or may not need OCs depending on how many slayers I have by then**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colloseum Island Arc: Need OCs who have lived their entire lives on an island that forces people into gladiator-type fights, consider this and how it would affect them if they grew up like this while designing a character for this arc**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have ten currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and Requip: the actor/actress is no longer up for adoption, nor is lightning make or sand dragon slayer, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of Oakwood, Part 2

**A/N: A special shout-out to Asher Grey, who mentioned that I was breaking things up wrong, and mentioning the horizontal line button, thanks for both, I'm glad somebody pointed that out. Second, I'm trying something new, I'm adding "openings" to each arc, basically, it's just a song I like, that serves as mood music of sorts, the first opening is: Out of Vogue, by Edguy. Tell me what you guys think of the openings, and tell me if there's a song you'd like to see featured as an opening, each opening will be announced at the beginning of the arc, with the exception of this one, as I didn't think of it until now... Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

Safaia continued through the halls of Crimson Hand, searching, with a bit more effort than the others, for the admin's room. "The Machine district is confusing, no doubt about that..." Safaia muttered to herself, finding yet another dead end, the latest of many; the district was built like a maze, she had to wonder if the others were at all like this.

"Good, I like a bit of revenge, here and there." Said, a cruel, grating, and disturbingly familiar voice from behind her.

"O-oiler?" Managed Safaia, fearful of the friction mage; it had taken both her and Atticus to take him down the first time, and she wasn't entirely sure of her ability to take him on alone; just the thought of him left a bad taste in her mouth.

"The one and only!" the voice confirmed, as he de-friction-ed the floor, sending Safaia into the wall before her, and opening a hell portal, which grabbed the poison mage, and began to pull her in. "Revenge is sweet, ain't it?" Laughed Oiler, flashing a toothy grin as Safaia sank deeper into the portal.

"Acid Coat!" Shouted Safaia, cloaking her body in acid, which forced the hands emerging from the portal to recede, and the poison mage to make her escape, and confront Oiler once again. "How did you escape from jail?" She asked, honestly curious how Oiler had made it back to Crimson Hand, especially after being arrested less than two days ago.

"Idiot Rune Knights don't know shit about how to keep a friction mage locked up!" Bragged Oiler, as he began to relate the story.

* * *

><p>Flashback: One day prior.<p>

A prison guard walked the halls of Crocus' Jail, not really engaged, sort of out of it, and walking aimlessly.

"Hm, this may be my only shot..." Thought Oiler as he waited for the guard to move into position, and once he did, activated his magic, pushing the guard into the bars, and took the key ring from his belt, found the key to the right cell, and unlocked the door, and swallowed the knight with a hell portal. "Too damn easy!" Thought Oiler as he slicked up the floor and skated out of the jail and toward Oakwood.

"Nice job!" Shouted Safaia, triumphantly, as she took advantage of Oiler's distraction and came in for a caustic strike- only to be immediately slid into the adjacent wall.

"Thought you were smart, eh?" Said Oiler, with a smirk. "I can pay perfectly good attention while I monologue, thank you very much! Even if I can't send you to hell just yet, I will, mark my words; you can't maintain that armor forever!"

Safaia winced, she knew Oiler was right; she could only use Acid Coat for 20 minutes at a time, if she didn't take Oiler down by then, she wouldn't have a prayer. "I'll kill you by that time!" She said, in the most vengeful tone she could muster, while simultaneously charging toward her rather slippery opponent.

"Haven't you learned anything?" Groaned Oiler, as he slid Safaia into the wall once again. "This is gonna be easier than I thought..."

"Acid Drizzle!" Countered Safaia, sending a decent-sized blob of acid from her hand straight ahead.

"What part of "Friction Magic" is so goddamn hard for you to understand?" Asked Oiler as he slid away from Safaia's attack, which fell on the wall opposite her, causing it to degrade, but entirely missing its target.

"Acid Pond!" Countered Safaia, as she released two streams of acid, which floated around Oiler and congealed just behind him.

"What are ya, stupid?" Laughed Oiler as he slid himself forward, just short of Safaia, who immediately threw herself onto Oiler, causing the latter to receive chemical burns.

"Shit..." Muttered Oiler. "Looks like I need to step it up..." He noted as he forced Safaia into another wall, removing the acid stream.

Safaia gasped for air, the wind thoroughly knocked out of her. "This isn't good, the hits I'm taking, plus my acid spells mean I won't be able to keep this up for much longer." She noted, after being slammed into the wall once again

"Whew, I can't slam you like that forever, much as I'd like to..." Sighed Oiler. "Gotta keep some magic stored up for once your armor wears off after all!" He muttered, still joyful over the state of things. "Y'know, I thought you were a good mage, but no, I see now, you're shit! That boyfriend of yours pulled all of the weight!" Oiler mocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" Demanded Safaia, finally snapping from Oiler's repeated jeering.

"You heard me, you're shit!" Laughed Oiler.

"ACID RAIN!" Commanded Safaia, summoning tendrils of acid from her armor, which spread out and blocked every escape Oiler could have made; the tendrils collided and damage the friction mage even more.

"What the hell?" Managed Oiler, distracted by the intense pain distributed evenly across his body.

"One shot at this." Thought Safaia as she removed her armor and, with the last bit of magic she had stored up, generated the strongest Venom Strike she could. "VENOM STRIKE!" She shouted, plunging her nails into Oiler's sides and releasing all the venom she could. Oiler fell to the ground, convulsing. "Who's shit now?" She said, triumphantly, as Oiler slowed his movements, and ultimately stopped, dead.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" wondered Atticus, looking for any evidence of where he might be in Oakwood; there was nothing distinctive about the room he had come to, it was simple enough, kind of looked like a bedroom, but that was about as clear a description as he could come up with, it was incredibly generic looking, there could be hundreds of rooms just like this. "Maybe... Business?" he guessed. "Damn, does that mean..." He thought aloud; "Does this mean I'm up against?-"<p>

"The Guild Master?" Finished a figure dressed in a brown cloak and a mask with a red handprint on it. "Indeed, my name is Demios, I preside over this guild of misfits, and I am in charge of finding souls for Larz in this town."

"Larz?" Asked Atticus, confused; the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it...

"Indeed, Larz, the demon whom we serve, he requires souls to have a presence in this world, and once he comes through, he will give his followers their wildest desires, Larz guards his own!" Explained Demios

"You know, I was never fond of gods or demons!" Countered Atticus. "Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" He continued, cloaking his hand in black wind, and punching Demios square in the face, causing him to- disappear? "What the hell?" Muttered Atticus, as he was gripped by dark hands, and saw two more Demioses running towards him.

"You see now? I use cloning magic! I can continue to copy myself and you'll be overwhelmed!" Said a third Demios, this one behind him, generating the portal. The two Demios clones caught up, and began beating on Atticus, and weighing him down, pushing Atticus further into the portal.

"Wind God's Storm Shelter!" Shouted Atticus, forming a weak shield around him, using the wind. The shield may have been rudimentary at best, but it served its purpose, repelling the hands and the clones for long enough for Atticus to escape.

"Clever, but you are far from ready to face me." Muttered Demios (or his double(s)). "Let's see you stand up to this!" Demios produced scores of clones, which converged on Atticus.

"Fuck my life..." Atticus groaned. "Wind God's Hurricane Kick!" He ventured, launching a sweeping kick powered by the wind, hoping for area of effect damage; it worked... sort of, some of the clones were taken out, but there were more left than not, and Demios was preparing more; wherever and whoever he was.

"It is futile, you simply can't determine who I am, you are infinitely more likely to harmlessly destroy one of my doubles, I am already victorious, I am-"

"Wind God's Celestial Drill!" Atticus released a black cyclone-shaped beam from his hand and launched it towards one particular Demios, who didn't fade. "YES!" Cheered Atticus, as he ran, not quickly, mind you, to continue his assault, but was too slow.

"You see, there's just no way for you to win this." Said Demios, entrapping Atticus in another hell portal. "Without speed, you just can't cut it!" He lauged, sending another clone at Atticus, with the intent of wearing him down. Atticus Narrowly avoided the strikes of the Demios clone, and noticed something odd...

"The air; the clone's movement is speeding up the air." Thought Atticus. "Let's see if it's enough." The Wind God Slayer swallowed the air, and felt power flow through him. "Hell yeah!" Said Atticus, readying his next assault. "Wind God's Bellow!" He began, hitting Demios up against a nearby wall. This time, Atticus was close enough, and continued his assault unabated. "Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" "Wind God's Hurricane Kick!" Atticus wailed away at Demios until he fell, and his mask slipped off, revealing the face of the man at the desk at the inn. "That was your clone?" Asked Atticus.

"Yes indeed." Answered Demios. "I employ copies of myself constantly, in order to keep an eye on the town, that's how I knew where to send an agent." He explained. "Tell me something though, how did you know which of me to strike?" Asked Demios.

"Simple, you were the only one using hell magic, I figured if your clones could do it, they'd be helping you, so I figured that only the original could use magic." Explained Atticus.

"Clever boy, it would appear I'm outclassed, Larz could use a soul though, so..." Demios opened a portal around himself, and entered his own abyss.

* * *

><p>"Wilhelm died?!" Asked Jayne, more shocked, and sad, than her general demeanor toward the dark mage would suggest.<p>

"Yeah, looks like the admin we never met got to him, he couldn't compete, I guess." Answered Micah.

"It was probably Kaito." Said Ava. "If your friend used dark magic, Kaito could have absorbed it; he's a Dark Phoenix Slayer." She explained.

"What's to stop Kaito from coming back and reviving Crimson Hand?" Asked Atticus, suddenly worried about the prospect of this.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't." Answered Ava. "He wasn't really that big on the cause, he'll probably just join another dark guild." Reassured Ava.

"Well in that case, let's report back to the guild!" Announced Safaia, as the team, plus Ava, began their walk back to Vinland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think of the new format, and don't forget about OCs! Here's the once per chapter report:**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (2 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 5 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: 2 needed for Mermaid Heel, 2 needed for Fairy Tail, 1 needed for Sabertooth, 3 needed for Lamia Scale. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**King of the Slayers Arc: A new arc I conceived of! May or may not need OCs depending on how many slayers I have by then. Update: I can't think of enough material for this arc, so it is most likely cancelled, sorry.**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colloseum Island Arc: Need OCs who have lived their entire lives on an island that forces people into gladiator-type fights, consider this and how it would affect them if they grew up like this while designing a character for this arc**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have ten currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and Requip: the actor/actress is no longer up for adoption, nor is lightning make or sand dragon slayer, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Settled

**A/N: Man, I'm updating fast these days, let's see if I can keep it up. Anyway, the chapter here is sort of between arcs, so, I'm not sure what to call it... I guess the opening will still be Out of Vogue, by Edguy.**

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" Asked Atticus as they approached Vinland, in reference to the death of one of their teammates; they needed five, Safaia had established that much. "And what about that Larz guy, should we be worried?"<p>

"Well, I'll figure out our new member problem, and you should worry more about finding an apartment, you couldn't have been here long enough to get one yet." Noted Safaia.

"Right, I need a place to crash, but I still feel like looking into this Larz business..." Muttered Atticus, suddenly a bit distracted by the fact that he'd forgotten to find a place to live; it seemed less important at the time was the closest thing to an excuse he could come up with.

"Think I'll fight in a Vinland Rumble!" Declared Micah.

"Vinland Rumble?" asked Atticus; he'd never heard of such a thing.

"Hell Yeah! It's a big fighting tournament in town every month, I go to it whenever possible!" Micah explained, enthusiasm positively dripping from his voice. "Hey, you're strong, you should join one sometime!" He said to Atticus.

"Later, big guy." Promised Atticus. "I have bigger fish to fry right now."

"Hey Ava, would you like to join our team?" Asked Jayne, with a fair amount of hope; Ava would be a valuable addition to their team, and she'd personally grown fond of the young woman's relaxed demeanor and sincere enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even officially joined your guild, I want to have some time to get used to the guild before I commit to a team..." Said Ava, a bit sadly. "It may have worked for your black-jacketed friend, but we are different in many ways..." She continued.

"All right, maybe later, then." Said Jayne. "I still want someone else on our team in the meantime though..."

"Then it's settled, Atticus, you find an apartment. Micah, you can go fight. Jayne and I will work on finding a fifth member." Concluded Safaia, as they approached Odin's Eye's guild hall

* * *

><p>"Goddammit!" Complained Atticus. It was like hunting for a guild all over again; none of the rents in town were doing anything for him. Something always had to be wrong. It was too small, or too expensive, or... made out of newspaper (what?). Nothing quite managed to be a good match. Things were getting desperate, no doubt about that, he couldn't just bum off of friends forever, and he could hardly afford to live in a hotel, his father had certainly cut him off from his family's bank account by now. Downtrodden, he returned to Odin's Eye, hoping that one of his guildmates could help him. He settled on asking Micah, as Jayne and Safaia were both engrossed in interviews with potential teammates, and Micah was still preparing for the tournament. "Hey Micah, how did you guys find places to stay, when you came here? I'm having trouble finding one..." Asked Atticus.<p>

"Ask Master Wulfric, there are some dorms the guild rents out for a moderate fee." Said Micah. "Sorry I can't help more, but I have a tournament to win!" Declared Micah as he left the guild and ran toward Vinland's arena.

* * *

><p>"Master Wulfric?" Asked Atticus.<p>

"Hm, yes?" Muttered Wulfric, engrossed in the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly, in particular the centerfold... "Um, I read it for the pinups- I MEAN ARTICLES!" He shouted.

"I don't mind that..." Muttered Atticus, thinking back to his own stash, which he'd forgotten in his haste.

"Oh, it's you, Atticus, good job on Crimson Hand, what would you like to know?" Asked Wulfric, a smile growing on his face, his paranoia simultaneously fading.

"I just need to rent a room." Said Atticus. "How much for one?"

"One rent, for three rooms. a bedroom, bathroom, and a common area, with a small kitchen, will cost you 100,000 Jewels a month, utilities included, any additional rooms, how much of those you may add depends on the availability of the rooms adjacent to you, are an additional 33,000 Jewels per room." Explained Wulfric.

Atticus weighed the idea. "I suppose that'd work, I got 25,000 Jewels from my last job, I think I can manage 100,000 a month..." He concluded; it wasn't like he was having any luck elsewhere, anyway. "Deal." Agreed Atticus.

"Excellent, the building is only a few blocks from here, it's properly known as Valhalla, because of the cellular nature of the rents, the floors are not divided by gender; I trust you are fine with that?" Wulfric explained.

"Sure, I'll get moved in right away!" agreed Atticus, taking the key Wulfric had retrieved from his office and heading off to Valhalla.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I can't, I have other pursuits." Said a towering and muscular man with spiky red hair in jeans, a sleeveless black shirt, and a katana tied to his belt.<p>

"I'm wanting a team of my own, sorry, I can't join yours." Answered a woman with blue hair streaked with black, her eyes obscured by a green membrane, and she wore black pants and a loose fitting blouse.

"Nah, I ain't interested in your loser team, fuck off." Muttered a tall man with spiky black hair, and wearing a black vest over a shirt with a pentagram on it, and black jeans.

"Well, that's only one left on our list of potential candidates..." Muttered Safaia.

"Who?" Asked Jayne; she'd lost track.

"Elsa Curie." Said Safaia as a dark-haired woman, her hair reaching the middle of her back, dressed in black formal pants, and a dark purple button down shirt. came and handed Safaia an application.

Jayne took Safaia aside and voiced her concerns. "WHAT!? WE CAN'T HAVE HER ON THE TEAM!" Demanded Jayne.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Safaia.

"SHE'S MY EX-GIRLFRIEND!THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Protested Jayne.

"Relax, she didn't mind..." Said Safaia.

"BUT I MIND!" Whined Jayne.

"Jayne, it's only temporary, and the team needs her, put up with it! I'm going to move we elect a new leader, by the way..." Safaia demanded, which shut Jayne up.

"So, S-class mage, technology make magic, highly intelligent..." Read Safaia, off of Elsa's application.

"Right." Said Elsa in a gruff, yet upbeat voice.

"I take it you've already agreed to it, judging by the resume..." Droned Safaia.

"Indeed, I'll be on your team if you'll take me." Answered Elsa, in a happy, eager tone.

"Then you're on board! Meet us at this table tomorrow, and we'll get you started." Finished Safaia.

* * *

><p>As usual, Micah was having a great rumble, he'd made his way to the finals with no trouble at all, and at this rate, that 30,000 jewel prize would be his yet again. "Good times, good times!" He shouted as he made his way to the arena for the final round, where he find himself faced with a tall woman wearing a black getup associated with ninjas, complete with an elaborate belt of items, presumably her magic, black bangs peeked through her mask, swept over piercing green eyes.<p>

"Excellent to meet you, young rogue." Said the woman, in a proper British accent. "My name is Amelia Windsor, and I am the woman who will put an end to the winning streak I hear so much about."

"No way in hell! I'm at the top of my game! Just try!" Boasted Micah as he charged Amelia, with his Iron Knuckles ready for a barrage of punches.

"Nice try, but you aren't even close to my level." Countered Amelia as she easily sidestepped Micah, drew a short ninjato from her back, and slashed the brawler's side with it. "I'm too fast for you."

"We'll see about that!" Shouted Micah as he requipped his Quicksilver gauntlets. "Let's see you keep up with these!" Micah ran at Amelia once again.

"Ninja Scroll of Binding: Kuro Keiji." Declared the ninja as she took a scroll from her belt, and unfurled it, which caused a bevy of black tendrils to constrict Micah, and giving Amelia the opportunity to strike Micah continuously, until he was KO'd, which gave her the match.

"The winner is Amelia Windsor! Micah Bane's winning streak has reached its end!" Declared the announcer. as Micah woke up.

"I...lost?" Muttered Micah, observing the woman clad in black receive the prize money.

"Hey, how did you?-" he began, but was cut off by Amelia's impatient response.

"I have no time for the likes of you, come back when you're stronger." She said, walking away from the ring. "Hm, Odin's Eye won't be as much trouble as I thought, it seems." She noted, as she walked toward her hotel.

* * *

><p>Atticus spent the rest of the day moving what little he'd brought with him into his new apartment, which was quite nice, he had to say; everything Wulfric had promised was there, all of the rooms in question, fully furnished, a nice desk, and even a television lacrima. All in all it seemed like a perfect place to start this new life he'd chosen for himself.<p>

"Now I still need to figure this Larz business out..." He muttered; having your necessities taken care of tended to free up space in your mind, and now, Larz was all Atticus could think of. Unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in." he said, as the door was unlocked at the moment.

"Hey, I just wanted to say hi, I live next door, after all" Said Safaia, standing in the door. "Glad you got the apartment thing sorted out and all!"

"Hm, so that's where that door leads to..." thought Atticus, observing the locked door near the commons area. "Yeah, it's nice here' isn't it?" Answered Atticus. Before Safaia could respond however, a fair sized husky came running in and barked at Atticus agressively. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Atticus, cringing before the dog, too afraid to move.

"Are you afraid of dogs?" Asked Safaia, a confused look in her eyes.

"Yes, please call him off." Sobbed Atticus.

"Alright, alright, his name is Ten, by the way, I picked him up on the streets." Explained Safaia. "He's a bit protective of me, he only does this to people he sees as a threat..."

"How am I a threat?" Demanded Atticus, a bit annoyed by the dog all of the sudden.

"Heh heh, I have no idea!" Laughed Safaia.

* * *

><p>"I've waited long enough, it's time to retrieve Atticus Sappho." Said Amelia, to her employer through a lacrima.<p>

"Right! Remember, he needs to be alive, and in good condition." Said the man on the other end.

"Of course, I can handle that easy, master Iov." Agreed Amelia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jayne is pansexual for the record. Anyway, I feel like I need to say this: Odin's Eye proper is full, only the spots specifically mentioned in the report are open at this time, please refrain from sending any more mages of Odin's eye. In addition, there's a poll to be had, it's on my profile, if you'd prefer Ava or Elsa as part of the core five, vote on it! Also, introducing 4th generation slayers! A 4th gen slayer is a Dragon/God/Phoenix Slayer whose magic comes from an item, an armor, weapon, etc is what gives them the power. This can, but won't necessarily fundamentally alter the style of battle from that of a first, second, or third generation. Anyway, on to the report!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (2 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 5 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, 2 needed for Fairy Tail, Sabertooth is full, 3 needed for Lamia Scale, 3 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 3 needed for Raven Tail, 1 needed for Blue Pegasus. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have ten currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

**A/N: New Arc, new opening! This Arc's Opening is: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra. Remember, give me your feedback on the choice of opening, and you can suggest a song to use as an opening, if you like... Anyway, here's chapter 7!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, now that you're here, how about we just hang out... as friends of course..." Said Atticus, suddenly bored, and pushing Larz to the back of his mind.<p>

"Sure, I'll put Ten back at my place, and we can do something." Responded Safaia, shepherding Ten back to her own apartment, and promptly returning.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked. "I kinda just wanna goof off, maybe watch some Lacrima TV..."

"Sure, I can do that." Agreed Atticus, switching on the Lacrima.

* * *

><p>They settled on a cheap reality show, something about rune knights; but that part didn't matter, what did was the friendship between them, which had the chance to grow stronger...<p>

"Thank you for this Atticus; I feel alone in the world, and it's good to have a friend like you." Said Safaia.

"No problem, I promise to keep this going, no matter what it takes." Promised Atticus, slouching further on the sofa. "The sofa's comfy."

Safaia couldn't stop lauging. "Atticus! You go from a moment about being a friend, to the construction of the couch! You're hilarious!" She managed, between fits of laughter.

"Hey! It's a comfy couch!" Protested Atticus, as he reluctantly got up from the couch and began focusing a bit of magic between his hands.

"What's going on?" Asked Safaia, thoroughly flabbergasted at the Wind God Slayer's actions.

"I'm inventing a new technique; I've been working on it since I ran away from my dad..." Explained Atticus. "I want to be able to focus wind magic on a specific point, and deal damage with the resulting pressure."

"I'm not sure if I follow..." Muttered Safaia, a bit embarrassed that she didn't understand the concept.

"Well, you know how when you open a can of soda or juice, and air rushes out?" Asked Atticus.

"Yeah, of course." Answered Safaia.

"The air is pressurized; it's more concentrated than the outside air, and the pressure equalizes, resulting in the release of air; this attack uses that logic in reverse, it ups the pressure in a specific area, which should cause blunt trauma if I do it quickly enough, I could only ever maintain it for a few seconds though, and at this point I can't use it on anything bigger than the can in my example, but I think I know how to expand it..."

"That's cool, I wish I could do something like that..." Said Safaia, a bit sadly.

"You should just think about your magic, and figure out ways to improve your technique, and create new ones, it isn't that hard to think of them; you just need to figure out how to bring them to life; you can do that; you're plenty smart, and a hell of a lot better leader than Jayne!" Reassured Atticus.

"Thanks, I'll have to think of what techniques I could do..." Safaia noted as her demeanor perked up once again. "Well, I think it's about time I got to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow." She finished, as she left Atticus' apartment, a smile on her face.

"That was great, we should do that again..." thought Atticus, as he retired for the night, and slept better than he'd slept since he left home.

* * *

><p>"Atticus! Meet team member number five!" Declared Safaia, motioning to Elsa.<p>

"Elsa Curie, honored." Said the woman sitting at the table, holding out her hand to Atticus, who shook it.

"Regrettably..." Muttered a scowling Jayne.

"So what's her problem?" Atticus asked.

"We were a couple, and she ended it like the bitch she is!" deadpanned Jayne, the angered expression still on prominent display on her face. At the same time, Micah, clearly attracted to Elsa, was overwhelmed with disappointment.

"You were too clingy! Just be glad I didn't warn everyone in the guild about you!" Countered Elsa.

"Is there any chance you-" Began Micah.

"I'm flattered, but I'm also a lesbian, sorry." Answered Elsa. "I'd consider it if I wasn't."

"Well, I'm happy to have another member either way..." Interjected Atticus, hoping to break up the tension a bit.

"Say, you're new here, what kind of magic do you use, Atticus?" Asked Elsa.

"Wind God Slayer." Answered Atticus, calmly.

" OH MY GOD! ANOTHER SLAYER! YES!" Elsa shouted as she took some medical equipment from a bag, and stuck a tongue depressor on Atticus' tongue. "Say ah!" She continued, as she began to take Atticus' blood pressure.

"Hey! Don't kill him!" Interjected Safaia.

"Why would I kill a slayer? There's too much to learn about them for that!" Shot back Elsa.

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Atticus, having broken from Elsa's experiment.

"She joined the guild to study slayers, and she never shuts up about it." Moaned Jayne.

"There's nothing wrong with intellectual curiosity!" Defended Elsa.

"There is when-" Jayne was cut off by the entrance of a woman in a black bodysuit into the guild.

"Atticus Sappho, your father requests your presence; resistance is not reccomended." Said the woman, in a proper British accent.

Atticus froze, he'd recognize that voice anywhere; it was Amelia Windsor, head of his father's household staff, and former S-class mage of Minotaur. Fighting her wouldn't be easy, but he didn't have any other options... "Micah, punch the air as fast as you possibly can." He instructed.

"Right, but be careful, I lost the rumble to her yesterday." Warned Micah, as he used his quicksilver armor to speed the air for Atticus to absorb.

"Wind God's Bellow!" Shouted Atticus, launching the breath attack at Amelia, who easily sidestepped it, and reappeared right next to Atticus.

"Twin Ninja Scrolls of Distraction: Rezubian Ai!" Shouted Amelia, as she unveiled two scrolls, which trapped Atticus in a pleasant illusion, sending him to the floor with a massive nosebleed. "Honestly, you shouldn't have left those pinups in your room..." Reprimanded Amelia as she picked Atticus up, only to have her way blocked by both Micah and Safaia.

"There's two of us now." Said Micah, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"And I was holding back!" Countered Amelia, as she drew her Ninjato, struck Micah and Safaia multiple times, sending them to the ground, and sprinting out of the guild hall before anyone else could react.

* * *

><p>"Safaia and Micah have been sent to the hospital, they'll live, but Atticus being kidnapped is the bigger problem." Assessed Wulfric, having come in after Amelia's raid on the guild.<p>

"I agree, sir, slayers are valuable to the guild, we need to recover him." Affirmed Elsa.

"Atticus is a friend! That alone should be enough!" Jayne simultaneously concurred and argued.

"Well, his father appears to be Iov Sappho, which makes things a bit easier; his estate is no secret, but it won't be easy, Iov is a former guild master himself, and he likely has a contingency plan. Consequently, we should only bring a small task force, as to be less conspicuous. We'll need all of the S-class mages we can get, that'll be you two and Tyler, as Daryl is still on a decade quest, and because of that, we'll need the nearest runner up too... TYLER! CHAYSE!"

The tall man and the blind woman from the previous day came to Wulfric's office.

"Yes sir!" Declared Tyler.

"Reporting for duty!" Agreed Chayse.

"The five of us are responsible for retrieving Atticus from his father's estate as of now!" Declared Wulfric.

"Good, I'm ready to prove myself against the forces of Minotaur!" Shouted Tyler.

"I'll do it, I need to prove myself period if I want to start a team!" Said Chayse.

"Excellent, let us begin Opperation: Prometheus!" Concluded Elsa.

The newly formed task force made there way to the Sappho estate, following Wulfric's map all the way.

* * *

><p>"We should be there soon, be ready." Noted Wulfric as they reached a clearing in the forest, with the Sappho estate visible in the distance.<p>

"I promise you won't make it that far." Said a voice off to the side, the person it belonged to soon reaching the five. "I represent former mages of Minotaur, and Master Iov called on us for support; we may belong to other guilds now, but we still rally around our former master!" He explained, as twenty or so other mages emerged and faced the task force.

"I'll take them on, you four go ahead." Assured Wulfric.

"I'll be here for backup!" Insisted Jayne, standing by Wulfric's side.

"It looks like we don't have much choice, I say we make a break for it." Ruled Elsa.

"I don't see a better plan; who knows how long it'll be before Iov hears about this?" Agreed Tyler, as the remaining three bolted for the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Ironic that we're running away, into something more dangerous." Noted Chayse, as they approached the foreboding mansion, its high walls and ivy setting the tone quite nicely.<p>

"True, true." Muttered Tyler as he clutched his Katana tightly as the three made their way to the door, and entered.

Not one minute later, a gray-haired boy followed them in. "Maybe if I help them, they'll forgive me..." thought Kaito, as he entered the mansion himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please vote in the poll on my profile, I really want your thoughts on who should be a permanent member of the core five; and just for the record, the loser won't leave, she'll just be on Chayse's team, just thought I'd clear that up... Also, I've decided to add Devil Slayers to the mix! As there is little canon info on them, I've decided to come up with some rules of my own for them: They are essentially the antithesis of God Slayers, with magic pumped up with light; their magic can't be absorbed by Dragon, Phoenix, or God Slayers, however, Devil Slayers can't absorb God Slayer magic either. Anyway, OC Report incoming!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (2 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 4 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, 1 needed for Fairy Tail, Sabertooth is full, 3 needed for Lamia Scale, 3 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 3 needed for Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fourteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	8. Chapter 8: The Sappho Estate

**A/N: I hunger for OCs! Seriously, though I need OCs for the Civil War and Path of Conjuring arcs badly, they'll be here before you know it, and I won't be able to write them without enough OCs. And remember; there's only one spot left for Fairy Tail, and it needs to be a character descended from a pair of canon characters, the pairs allowed are listed at the bottom, with a little extra info, and don't forget about the Path of Conjuring arc either, still four archangels left! Remember, even if you've already given me an OC, you can still send more in! And please take the time to cast your vote in the poll on my profile, there are hardly any votes, and I really want to know what you guys think. Anyway, lets get on with it! (Opening: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra).**

* * *

><p>"We ain't going down easy!" Declared the leader of Iov's forces. "Taste the fire of Minotaur's vanguard!" He shouted, launching a ball of fire at Wulfric.<p>

"Glorified rust is nothing in the face of the energy of the universe itself!" Countered Wulfric, stopping the fire, and promptly transforming it; now it was a ball of indescribable blue energy, and under Wulfric's control. "Chi Magic: Transmutation!" The ball flew back at the mage, and floored him; creating a shockwave that KO'd five or six more. Silence fell among the Minotaur forces.

"U-uh, well, uh, get him!" one of the remainder shouted, the others converging on the duo.

"Jayne, how about you give it a go?" Asked Wulfric, wishing to test his newest S-class mage; he hoped Jayne would handle herself in the field as well as she did in the exam...

"Right away, Master Wulfric!" Complied Jayne, a magic circle appearing under her, as she drew up magic. "White Fire: Heavenly Snare!" Jayne formed a whip of fire, and lashed out at the opposing force, knocking out another three.

"Hm, not bad... She is worthy." Noted Wulfric, as more mages still came to them.

"White Fire Bullet!" Jayne launched bullets of fire at her attackers, knocking them to the ground.

"Well, that looks to be the last of them, nice work, Miss Satsuki." Complimented Wulfric, speaking too soon, as a second wave of mages emerged from the woods. "Hm, there are too many to be only former mages of Minotaur, mercenaries, it looks to be..." Noted Wulfric, as he prepared another attack. "Chi Magic: Caduceus!" Two serpentine constructs made of pure chi emerged from the ground, and eliminated several Mercenaries.

"Exploding Flame Blade!" Jayne Joined in, taking out another sizable portion with a torrent of white fire.

"Excellent, but now is the time to end this." Assured Wulfric. "We have already spent more time than is appropriate on this, given our situation, therefore, I leave you mercenaries with this: Chi Magic: Taijitu Palm!" A burst of Chi in the shape of a hand was launched from Wulfric's hand, downing the remainder of the mages.

"That's incredible! I've never seen you fight before..." Marveled Jayne.

"I don't usually need to, but a respected guild master needs to keep sharp, after all, I'm in command of one of the country's strongest guilds." Laughed Wulfric.

"I've never even heard of Chi Magic..." Continued Jayne. "Can you explain it to me?"

"Certainly, Chi Magic is a meta magic of sorts, it is used to manipulate the fabric of the Universe; and is nearly impossible to learn, one must master fire, water, earth, wind, and light magic, plus be a skilled martial artist, as to properly bring the chi into being; it requires planning and the highest amount of dedication, but the reward is immeasurable." explained Wulfric.

"Wow, that's impressive." Responded Jayne. "How did you become a Chi Mage?"

"That's a story for another day, for now, let's work on recovering Atticus." Answered Wulfric, as they both made their way to the foreboding Mansion.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, dumbass!" An abrasive female voice rang in Atticus' head. "It's an emergency, and you think you can just sleep your way through it? What the hell is wrong with you?"<p>

Atticus opened his eyes and found himself in his old bedroom, with a girl a year or two younger than him standing at the door, which was bolted shut. "M-Melinoe?" Muttered Atticus, the memories returning to him, and his recollection now clear; the girl was his younger sister, they had a love-hate relationship, with an emphasis on the "hate" part; it all tied back to them disagreeing on their parents' decision to close the Minotaur guild; Atticus remembered how they used to argue about it, endlessly...

Flashback: 7 years ago

"Why did dad close Minotaur down? I was gonna take it over some day!" Complained a then-ten year old Atticus, firing streams of dark wind magic at some targets that he'd set up for practice.

"Atticus, you know full well why, it's far too dangerous to be in a guild!" Reprimanded Melinoe, watching all of this take place.

"You think I don't know that! I accept the risks; what I want is adventure, and if it's so dangerous, someone has to make the world less dangerous!" Countered Atticus.

"Fine! If you wanna die, that's you business." Said Melinoe, as she stormed off, back to the house, ready to tell Iov about Atticus' rebellion.

End Flashback.

"You got me in heaps of trouble, back in the day..." Groaned Atticus, still a bit groggy from the blood loss.

"Yeah, but this isn't the time for that; a dark guild is attacking, and dad, mom, and Amelia are taking care of it, we just need to lay low, so just try not to make noise." Instructed Melinoe.

"What? All I remember is Amelia kidnapping me; I've been gone for a month!" Protested Atticus.

"That's a crazy dream you were having; I thought you'd never wake up..." muttered Melinoe.

"What? Could that have been a dream?" Thought Atticus, still impaired from his capture. "Did I really join Odin's Eye?"

* * *

><p>The main entry hall of the Sappho estate was as opulent as it was intimidating, and it was hardly a surprise when the recovery team found their first obstacle...<p>

"What's that kooky looking helmet over there?" Wondered Tyler, motioning to an odd-looking black helmet that looked something like a samurai kabuto, but with odd, yet organized spikes protruding from it. It stood on a marble pedestal reading "Dis."

"How would I know? I'm blind, remember?" Retorted Chayse.

"I wouldn't know, I couldn't tell you everything." Said Elsa, a bit disappointed she'd never heard of this "Dis."

Before any of them could elaborate further, however, the helmet started to glow, and the pedestal turned into a human form, brandishing a marble sword, and obviously very much angry.

"I'll take care of this." Promised Tyler, unsheathing his sword, and preparing to fight the mysterious artifact.

"No need, I'll do it, I need the penance." Interjected Kaito, from behind the trio, as he stepped into the light.

"Who are you?" Demanded Elsa, immediately suspicious of the new figure.

"I'm a friend, that's all I'll say." Answered Kaito, a wry half-smile dotting his face.

"We don't have time to be skeptical, we can worry about his loyalties later, now we need to get a guild mate back." Argued Tyler.

"Fine, let's go." Conceded Elsa, joining Tyler and Chayse on their trek through the building.

"Let's see what you're made of, besides marble, that is..." Quipped Kaito as he inhaled energy from the shadows in the room, and launched a Dark Phoenix's Caw at his stone opponent.

* * *

><p>"The sheer size of this place..." muttered Tyler, as the team rounded a corridor, to yet another dead end.<p>

"I think we need to split up, Tyler, you take the ground floor, Chayse, you get the second, and I'll see to the third." Directed Elsa.

"Right!" Her two team mates agreed, as Elsa and Chayse made their way up the nearest staircase.

* * *

><p>The first floor seemed to house all of the entertainment and work areas, it had several rooms full of curiosities, some to be used, others to be only viewed. This area was a bit... ostentatious.<p>

"Well well well, it looks like Odin's eye followed us." Tyler's train of thought was interrupted by a cruel-sounding British accent piercing through the air.

"I take it you're the welcoming committee." Said a sarcastic Tyler as he drew his blade once again.

"I, Amelia Windsor, shall show you the power of Minotaur!" The voice announced, as its owner stepped into Tyler's view.

"I'd like to see you try to contend with the power of the legendary blade: Shogun!" Shouted Tyler as he assumed a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>"The last thing I want is a pathetic blind chick to fight." Complained a tall man in a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, dark sunglasses, and Tattos dotting his body with a veritable menagerie of creatures real and fictional.<p>

"Hey! Blind doesn't mean weak, asshole!" Shouted Chayse, using her magic to find the man.

"When you're as strong as I am, everything's weak!" Laughed the man. "Ink's the name, former S-class of Minotaur, currently an S-class mage of Raven Tail!"

"I. Don't. Care." Screamed Chayse, noticing stone off to the side with her magic, and diving for it.

* * *

><p>Elsa made it as far as one hallway beyond the staircase before running into a middle aged woman with moderate length brown hair, and wearing an ordinary looking ensemble of a green polo shirt, khaki pants, and a fairly reserved pendant on her neck.<p>

"Hello dear, I take it you're here about my son?" She asked with a calm, soothing voice.

"You took Atticus from us!" Protested Elsa.

"One could say the same of you, especially his mother." Pointed out the woman. "And that is why I, Hestia Sappho, must battle; nothing personal though." She said as she absorbed ambient light coming into the room.

* * *

><p>"So, when do you think the raid will be over?" Asked Atticus, still confused over what he should believe, but his mind becoming ever clearer.<p>

"Dad estimated an hour, last I heard, and that was 15 minutes ago." Responded Melinoe.

Atticus Lay back, his mental faculties returning to him at an ever-faster rate. "Say, Melinoe?" He began, as he checked his right shoulder, which, sure enough, had a guild mark tatooed on it.

"What's got you thinking, bro?" Inquired Melinoe.

"Just how stupid does dad think I am?" He asked, forcefully, as he sprung from the bed, punched a hole in the window, and began absorbing the wind from the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the record, if you send in an OC to round out Fairy Tail's team, I'd prefer (S)he be descended from either Cana and Mirajane, or Wendy and Chelia, but you can send in an OC from any pair listed below, and I'd also like a bit of support for Raven Tail, there aren't enough of them right now (I know RT isn't a thing anymore, but I've already screwed with canon enough so...) Anyway, the report cometh!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: in progress**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 4 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, 1 needed for Fairy Tail, Sabertooth is full, 1 needed for Lamia Scale, 3 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 3 needed for Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fourteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	9. Chapter 9: The Fall of Minotaur, Part 1

**A/N: Poll! And OCs for the Path of Conjuring! I need both! Pleaaaasssseeee? Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Opening: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra.**

* * *

><p>"Dark Phoenix's Caw!" Declared Kaito as he released a scream rimmed with dark energy at the living statue, which cracked the body. This didn't last long, however, as the helmet emitted a mysterious energy and repaired the damage. "Hey! What the hell man, that's my cheap-ass move!" Quipped Kaito, as he prepared his assault; clearly the direct approach wouldn't work... so what else was there? "Dark Phoneix's Unholy Strafe!" Kaito declared, hitting the statue's head, and shearing it off, only for the head to jump back on to the body, helmet and all, the damage repaired. The Statute fought back hard, swinging its sword faster than Kaito had thought possible as it grazed his foot as he passed by during the strafe. "Well, it looks like I need a new plan... again." Muttered Kaito, retreating back to the back of the room, the statue in tow. "Phoneix force!" He shouted, cloaking his body in feathers made of pure darkness, talons emerging from his nails, and wings sprouting from his back. "Dark Phoenix's Deadly Feathers!" He declared, launching bolts of darkness off of himself at the statue, and still failing to damage it much at all. "Shit..." Muttered Kaito as he jumped back from the statue's stone blade, which hit him fairly solidly in the chest; were he not a Phoenix Slayer, he probably would have died. "Well, this isn't going too well..." he muttered, as the wound healed, and he dodged another series of strokes leveled at him by the statue. "I just need to figure something out, but what?" He wondered, still on the run from the stone sword; at that point, he noticed something though; when the helmet loosened on the statue's head, and looked ready to fall, the statue quickly fixed it, clearly finding it important. "Hm, maybe-" Thought Kaito, though he didn't have much time to think much further, as he had to avoid another string of sword swipes. "Dark Phoenix's Hell Talons!" Kaito Swiped at the helmet using the claws on his hands for all he was worth, he knocked the helmet off of the statue, and suddenly it turned back into a marble pedestal, as though nothing had happened. "I was right..." Muttered Kaito, as he left the entryway in search of the others, in hopes that they would now vouch for him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, it seems there's a conflict of interest; there are two ways to settle this, and I doubt talking it out will suffice..." Noted Amelia, drawing a <em>shuriken<em> from her belt of tricks.

"I need a fight right about now, glad we agree on that!" Laughed Tyler, rushing at Amelia, sword drawn. "Musketeer's Pride!" Tyler shouted as he lunged at Amelia, stabbing at her almost too quickly to see.

"You really need to try harder." Yawned Amelia, dodging all of Tyler's strikes, and throwing her shuriken at the Samurai mage.

"Pathetic, I could say the same of you!" Countered Tyler, as he stepped out of the way of the shuriken effortlessly.

"Look again dumbass." Said Amelia, still bored, as the shuriken exploded a few feet away from Tyler, sending him careening forward.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Tyler, his ears ringing, and his head throbbing from the impact.

"That was my bomb magic, I didn't become an S-class mage of Minotaur without learning a few tricks along the way!" She said, smugly.

"It looks like I'll need to bring things up a notch." Decided Tyler, as he got up from the impact of the blast. "I'll show you the power of my blade now! Tsunami Giri!" A wave of magic energy erupted from Shogun as Tyler struck the floor with it, which hit Amelia head on, and sent her careening into the wall.

"You aren't a slouch after all... Ninja Scroll of Burning: Arashi Kaki!" Amelia declared as she opened a scroll from her belt, which released a torrent of fire directed at the samurai. "The bomb magic was just an apetizer! Scroll magic is my specialty!" She jubilantly exposited.

"Shit, I'd better get on my game." Laughed Tyler, brushing off the attack, and returning to his standard sword stance. "Men-Yaaa!" He shouted as he came in at breakneck speed, aiming for Amelia's head.

"Pathetic." Muttered Amelia, as she readied her Ninjato to parry Tyler's strike.

"Disengage!" Shouted Tyler, as he switched the target of his strike to Amelia's torso with incredible speed, and cut her across the stomach.

"What the hell is that thing?" Demanded Amelia, clutching her midsection in pain.

"The Shogun is a powerful sword that allows a significant boost to both speed and power, however, it requires absolute mastery of the sword, if you don't know what you're doing, you won't be able to handle it, and will most likely die from it. In summary-"

"Ninja Scroll of Binding: Kuro Keiji!" Interrupted Amelia, opening a scroll that forced black bindings around Tyler.

"Now is no time for such things; it is time you witness my greatest scroll!" Amelia said as she requipped a larger scroll, and activated it. "Ninja Scroll of Victory: Seishou Ryu!" A blue, serpentine dragon formed around the scroll, and launched itself at Tyler, all the while being manipulated by Amelia.

"Is that all? Zantetsuken!" Declared Tyler, as he cut through the bindings, rushed at the dragon, sword slashing wildly at the beast, and cutting the scroll to pieces, which caused the dragon to fade.

Amelia crashed to the ground, bleeding and exhausted. "You-you win." She panted.

"I recommend getting that checked, but in the meantime, I have a guildmate to find." Finished Tyler as he left the scene, slight disgust on his face.

* * *

><p>"So, I guess my convenient little lie didn't work..." Noted Melinoe.<p>

"Wind God's Bellow!" Declared Atticus, firing the blast straight at Melinoe, and knocking her against the nearby wall; it would have worked better had she been further from the wall in question.

"Well, I think it's time I showed you my abilities!" Said Melinoe, a red magic circle appearing under her. "Rage Magic: Intense Anger!" Her eyes suddenly went the shade of red from the circle, and the red spread across her body, as though it was a circulatory system, and the red streams were veins. "Behold rage magic; with it, I can push my anger beyond that of a normal human, and become stronger and faster than a normal human is capable of!" She said, with an inexplicable frustration in her voice; the rage magic seemed to be living up to its name...

"See if I give a shit; Wind God's Celestial drill!" Atticus sent a stream of dark wind at Melinoe, who managed to stop it, but with a decent bit of damage taken all the while.

"Hm, it looks to be time for the other foot to drop!" She noted, as she generated a white magic circle from her hand. "Calming Magic: Peaceful Existence!" A specter of white energy emerged from her hand, and drifted over to Atticus, who barely noticed it until it hit him, and he suddenly became tired; dazed, and thoroughly unprepared for Melinoe's fist. "Ow..." He managed, noting Melinoe's presence above him, but once again too slow to avoid a powerful kick coming from her.

"When did you?" Managed Atticus, the wind thoroughly knocked out of him from the impacts.

"You weren't the only one learning magic all these years; father had me learn magic for self defense; there was no sense in not knowing it, especially when your dad is a former guild master; you're bound to have enemies." Explained Melinoe, kicking Atticus around a bit more.

"Arg." Muttered Atticus as he was hit by another impact; it didn't make sense, he wanted to fight, but he just couldn't get around to it fast enough, Melinoe always had the jump on him. The Calming Magic was his undoing, it seemed. There was only one thing left to do, and he hadn't tried it before... "God Force!" Shouted Atticus, trying his hardest, remembering all he had learned about slayer forces; channeling all the power he could, combined with everything he knew about the gods, in the vague hope that-" It worked. Atticus rose, his drive restored, and his face dotted with odd green symbols. "This is the power of a God Slayer!" Atticus declared, as he launched another Celestial Drill at Melinoe, who struggled to block it.

"Hm, about where you were before I hit you; the calming magic must still be in effect..." Analyzed Melinoe, as she kicked at Atticus, hoping to find purchase.

"Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" Countered Atticus, meeting Melinoe's leg, and matching it, neither gaining the upper hand. This continued for several minutes, the two fought endlessly, their punches and kicks being matched, and neither emerging the superior. "Damn, I still can't beat her, what else can I do?" Wondered Atticus, before a stupid, hopeful, yet simultaneously brilliant idea entered his head. "Stop!" He shouted, giving Melinoe pause.

"What the hell?" Asked Melinoe, becoming increasingly angry at Atticus, so much that she failed to notice the dark wind converging on her in a sphere.

"Wind God's Supercell!" Shouted Atticus, as he brought his hands together, causing the air he'd formed around Melinoe to rapidly envelop her, damaging her with the pressure, and sending her to the ground, out of the fight.

"That's how we do it in Odin's Eye!" Cheered Atticus, as Melinoe held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Now to have a word with my dear old dad..." He muttered as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Light Phoenix's Infinite Arrows!" Hestia shouted as she launched several arrow shaped projectiles from her armswings at Elsa, whose plasma shield began to crack.

"Tech Make Poison Dart." Countered Elsa, crafting a gun, which fired a small dart at Hestia, hit her, but did nothing at all.

"Surely someone so fascinated by Slayers should know better, a Phoenix Slayer can easily recover from something so petty." Chided Hestia.

Elsa winced, she'd designed that gun specifically to fight Phoenix Slayers; it launched a payload designed to subtly damage them, thereby occupying their healing, and eventually overwhelming it, but here was a Phoenix Slayer who didn't even feel it, what was going on?"

"I was the ace of Minotaur while my husband was master, I am far above your average Phoenix Slayer, you really have no chance!" Boasted Hestia, a smug look on her face.

Elsa was terrified, suddenly; she'd been around Odin's Eye's own ace, Daryl Windcaller, enough to know what the strongest mage of a guild was capable of; and Hestia wasn't on Daryl's level, she couldn't last 10 seconds against him; whether Hestia was toying with her, or Minotaur simply wasn't as strong, however remained to be seen...

"I think I've been courteous for long enough, Light Phoenix's-"

"White Fire Bullet!" A voice from behind Elsa shouted, Hestia swallowed the fireball, of course, but couldn't absorb it, judging by the smoke she coughed up immediately afterward; the fire seemed to have diluted the light beyond the ability of Hestia to use it. "I may hate you, but I hate her more!" Shouted Jayne, entering the room from the nearby door. "No worries! The Infantry has arrived"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! And please tell me your thoughts on the openings too! and also, the OC report!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: in progress**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 4 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, 1 needed for Fairy Tail, Sabertooth is full, 1 needed for Lamia Scale, 3 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 2 needed for Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fifteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	10. Chapter 10: The Fall of Minotaur, Part 2

**A/N: Over a week! Sorry guys, but I'm usually busy the third week of the month, so I probably won't update much in that space, really sorry about that... Anyway, thanks for the OCs from last chapter! Only two more left for the Path of Conjuring arc! And The Civil War arc is filling up nicely, too so get in while it's still good! (Opening: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra.)**

* * *

><p>"What the hell's wrong with you? Demanded a bewildered Ink, noting Chayse practically inhaling the stone pedestal, and the stone statue sitting atop it.<p>

"You've really never seen a slayer before?" Snarked Chayse, a bit annoyed by Ink's comment.

"Oh, right..." Muttered Ink, as he activated his magic circle. "Tattoo Magic: Serpent!" A snake tattoo, black, and riddled with small holes, representing Ink's skin, jumped off of his arm, and lurched forward at Chayse.

"Earth Dragon's Roar!" Chayse shouted, causing spikes to rise from the floor in the path of her vioce, crushing the snake, and heading for Ink, who dodged it effortlessly.

"That's what you get when you're blind, bitch!" Laughed Ink. "Here's some real magic! Tattoo Magic: Forest King." A green ape, initially a foot tall, leaped off his arm and grew to over eight feet, which charged at Chayse, anger in its eyes.

"Earth Dragon's Club!" Countered Chayse, launching a slab of stone from her hand, hoping that her vibrations were accurate; they were, but the Forest King was ready, and caught the attack in his hands, and crushed the portion of earth in his hands.

"Ya see, you slayers ain't nothing, tats are where it's at!" Boasted Ink. "Sic 'em!" The Ape jumped at Chayse, and launched a powerful jab at her, sending the blind Dragon Slayer flying, and throwing her against the wall.

"Earth Dragon's Granite Fist! Chayse matched fists with the king's followup, which made the tattoo explode into ink.

"Shit! You don't suck quite that much; I need a bit more! Tattoo Magic: Demon!" A blue, gargoyle-ish monster formed around his body, wings outstretched, and launched itself out, clawing Chayse several times.

"Dragon Force!" Countered Chayse, cloaking herself in earthen scales and destroying the tattoo with twin granite fists. "Earth Dragon's Garden of Spires!" The room exploded with stone spires, which flung Ink into the air, and forced him into several other spires on his way down, incapacitating him. Chayse waited with baited breath, and when Ink didn't move, ran off, in hopes of finding Atticus.

* * *

><p>"Light Phoenix's Swallowtail!" Shouted Hestia, as she flew at the duo, one leg bent, and the other encased in light, she kicked Jayne with it, and sent her back through the door, while looping back, setting her sights on Elsa.<p>

"Tech Make Poison Machine Gun!" Declared Elsa, creating a machine gun out of her metal scraps, with the darts from her dart pistol contained in the magazine. Elsa opened fire, ravaging Hestia with poisoned darts, but to no avail.

"I can purge far more than that, you really don't realize how powerful a slayer you're dealing with." Said Hestia. "Little can damage me, I have ascended beyond the typical limits of a Phoenix Slayer, the speed and power combined required is hard to come by." She continued, striking Elsa with an outstretched wing, sending her to the wall.

"Shit... I need a new plan." Moaned Elsa; if Safaia were here, she'd have a chance, she could use her poison to upgrade the darts, but that was out of the question, Safaia was in Vinland, and still severely injured from her tussle with that ninja, and she hadn't yet thought to ask for a sample...

"White Fire: Heavenly Snare!" A whip of white fire erupted from the doorway; Jayne was back on her feet, and angry, well, angrier than she had been... "Let's beat the shit out of her!" She declared, helping Elsa up, and facing Hestia, who was barely slowed down by the white fire.

"Light Phoenix's Infinite Arrows!" The ace of Minotaur shouted, the arrow-shaped beams of light erupting once again from her wings. Jayne and Elsa ran faster than either thought they could, desperate to avoid the rain of cruel light.

"I have a plan, a certifiably insane one, but still a plan." Shouted Elsa.

"What? Tell me!" Shouted Jayne back.

"I can't tell you immediately, you just hit her on my mark." Explained Elsa, firing again with her machine gun, hitting Hestia again with her expert aim. "Now!"

"White Fire: Exploding Flame Blade!" Resounded Jayne, hitting Hestia for all she was worth; Hestia fell to the ground, but stood back up without excessive effort.

"Damn, I can't do anything but heal..." She thought. "Maybe I can bluff-"

"White Fire Bullet!" Announced Jayne, dealing the final blow to Hestia, who fell once again, and lay motionless.

"YOU KILLED A SLAYER!" Shouted Elsa. "YOU ARE A FUCKING MORON! IF YOU WERE-" Elsa was cut off by Hestia bursting into a aura of light, and taking on the form of a Phoenix. "You're lucky she was on her first life..." Noted Elsa, still eyeing Jayne with suspicion, as the aura faded, and Hestia stood in front of them, her hands raised in surrender.

"When a Phoenix Slayer dies for the first time, he or she is reborn, given a second chance, we can only use it once, but we live two lives, every one of us. However, we can't use magic for several hours, so I'll just leave, I see that Atticus is in capable and benevolent hands, perhaps Iov was wrong all along..."

* * *

><p>Atticus burst through the door of the all too familiar office of his father, to, as he had expected, be met with the presence of Iov Sappho.<p>

"I'm not surprised, angry, but not at all surprised; you know full well that guilds are far too dangerous, you are a business man, and I expect you to act as such." Said Iov, a deathly calm punctuating his voice.

"I'm not surprised either, dad." Retorted Atticus. "All you do is force me to be something I'm not; I want to be a guild mage, that simple, you chose a life for yourself, and I chose a life for myself, why the hell can't you understand that?" He demanded, giving his father a disapproving glance."

"Well, it would seem that I have little choice but to knock some sense into you, I hoped it wouldn't come to this..." Muttered Iov, taking a flask from his belt, and pouring... lava? Into his mouth. "You and your mother aren't the only slayers in the family; Magma Dragon's Roar!" Iov launched a gigantic ball of magma at Atticus, who couldn't move out of the way in time, and was knocked back by the strike,

"Wind God's Supercell!" Countered Atticus, trying to focus high pressure air on Minotaur's master, but to no avail.

"Magma Dragon's Obsidian Fist!" Iov shouted as he ran through the pressurized air and struck Atticus, sending him flying a second time. "You can't win, Atticus, surely you remember that I was a guild master, I won't go down like the average mage you'd meet on a job."

"Wind God's Celestial Drill!" Shouted Atticus, desperate for a hit.

"You don't learn, do you?" Muttered Iov. "Magma Dragon's Deadly River." Iov launched a beam of Magma from his hand, which quickly overpowered Atticus' attack, and slammed the young Wind God Slayer once again. "Now are you ready to talk?" Demanded Iov, standing over Atticus, who was too damaged to react.

"The way I see it, this is a conflict between two guilds, let the masters settle it." Said a voice coming from the doorway, belonging to Wulfric. "Let's settle this Iov, one to one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Poll will close at the end of the Hell's Gate arc, so you have until then to vote for Elsa or Ava; and for the civil war, let's get specific, it'd be good to have for Raven Tail: A descendant of Flare, and a descendant of Laxus' half sibling, and now, the OC report!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: in progress**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 2 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, Fairy Tail is full, Sabertooth is full, 1 needed for Lamia Scale, 1 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 3 needed for Raven Tail (Sorry about mislabeling it as needing 2 last chapter), Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear. Now also looking for two imperial princes/princesses of Fiore, gender, magic, etc. don't matter, the only rule is that they must both be neither good nor evil, and must both be vying for the throne.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fifteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	11. Chapter 11: The Fall of Minotaur, Part 3

**A/N: Nice work with OCs, I have a full roster for the Path of Conjuring, still need a few for the Civil war and Relic arcs though... Anyway, onto the Kidnapped arc's conclusion! (Opening: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra.)**

* * *

><p>"I'll keep my son from the uncouth hands of a guild; I learned my lesson." Resolved Iov, sipping more lava in preparation for the battle.<p>

"He is nearly an adult, he ought to be able to make this decision for himself!" Countered Wulfric, entering a fighting stance, prepared to unleash his Chi.

"Magma Dragon's Roar!" Began Iov, firing a ball of magma from his mouth at Wulfric.

"Chi Magic: Transmutation!" Shouted Wulfric, to no avail, as the magma was barely slowed down by Wulfric's attack, and lightly damaged the Chi Mage. "Hm, too powerful to transmute; looks like it's time for the direct approach..." He thought, as he raised his leg, and charged it with Chi. "Taijitu Foot!" Wulfric kicked a wave of Chi at Iov, sending him skyward.

"Not bad, your guild certainly earned its spot in the top 8 at last year's Grand Magic Games." Complimented Iov. "Too bad Minotaur was just as strong; Magma Dragon's Obsidian Fist!" Iov sprung forward, magma coated fist aimed at Wulfric's head.

"Taijitu Palm!" Wulfric launched Chi from his hand, which struck Iov again, and sent him back into the wall, crushing most of said wall in the process.

"Getting- getting better, but I'm far from over with this." Laughed Iov, as scales started to form from his skin. "Dragon Force!" Iov rushed in, hitting Wulfric hard, and sending him to the opposite wall, breaking a good portion of it, as Wulfric had done with Iov.

"Chi Magic: Caduceus!" Wulfric countered, summoning twin serpents of pure Chi at Iov's feet.

"Magma Dragon's Rocket!" Iov declared, rising above the Chi with the force of the magma propelling him.

"Chi Magic: Ouroboros!" Wulfric was cloaked in Chi that took the form of an eastern dragon, which ascended into the air, and promptly swallowed Iov whole, and then disappeared, spiting out Iov in a battered condition, unable to continue the fight, and let Wulfric descend softly onto the ground. "This is over, Atticus remains in Odin's Eye!" Declared Wulfric, as the room's floor gave out, soon followed by the walls. "Well shit..." Thought Wulfric, desperately transmuting the falling debris, giving him a significant amount of Chi energy.

"Wha-what the hell?" Moaned Atticus, awake from the impact, his midsection bleeding heavily, and catching a glimpse of Wulfric trying to maintain strange blue energy, before blacking out once again.

* * *

><p>"Atticus! Wake up, you can't sleep for ever. Though knowing you..." Snarked...Melinoe?<p>

Atticus opened his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be a room in a hospital, surrounded by Safaia, Micah, Elsa, Jayne, Wulfric, his mom, his sister, and two people, a man with a katana, and a blind woman, whom he didn't recognize. "What happened, I remember the floor giving out, and then... nothing." Grumbled Atticus, still groggy, but feeling significantly better than he had.

"Iov did a lot of damage to you, you were out for five days." Explained Safaia.

"That ninja bitch did a number on me and Safi, too." Continued Micah. "We only got outta here two days ago."

"Amelia, she was called, it wasn't easy taking her down..." Said the man with the katana. "Tyler's my name, by the way." He mentioned to Atticus.

"The guy with tattoos was worse, I guarantee ya..." The blind woman shot back.

"No way Chayse, the scroll thing was just-" Tyler began.

"I SHIP IT!" Declared Jayne, in reference to the conversation taking place.

"Do you get them?" Hestia asked Atticus, thoroughly confused by the conversation taking place.

"It grows on you pretty fast..." Said Atticus, amused by the goings-on.

"This was a major success, your mother has given me plenty of excellent data on the upper limits of Phoenix Slayers' healing!" Cheered Elsa. "And I still have a God Slayer to look into!"

Atticus cringed at that statement. "Melinoe, what happened with dad?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Dad decided that he was wrong, that we needed to learn these things for ourselves, and so he's letting us go free" Said Melinoe. "You know, I've always felt that he was right, but now that I'm here, I feel like trying out the guild lifestyle; I think I'll try to get into Mermaid Heel..."

"You should have no trouble, I barely beat you." Conceded Atticus. "What about you, mom?"

"I'm still retired as a mage, but I'm visiting an old friend up north, and I thought I'd stop here before then, seeing as you were injured." Explained Hestia. "I'll be out of your hair as soon as you get out." She laughed.

"You should be out in a few hours, they're happy with your progress, and expect a full recovery." Noted Wulfric. "Good to see you'll still be in the action, you're some promising talent."

"Thanks." Said Atticus, stretching a bit, and absorbing the mild wind coming from the adjacent window, in hopes of gaining energy more quickly.

* * *

><p>Atticus recovered without any trouble, and left the hospital later that day, and things went a bit quiet, or at least as quiet as things get in a guild.<p>

"Ava!" Shouted Chayse, zeroing in on the mind mage, a singular purpose dotting her mind.

"What? No! I can't bake!" Ava sobbed, before immediately perking up. "Sorry, I get lost in thought, heh." She tepidly defended herself.

"It's fine, I just want to have you on my new team!" Said Chayse, with a smile.

"I'm not sure though, Jayne wants me on her team too..." Muttered Ava. "On the other hand, I like you guys... I need advice!" She declared, sprinting off to an indeterminate location.

* * *

><p>"Ava? What are you doing out here?" Asked Elsa, noting the sudden presence of the demure young woman near the riverside.<p>

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Ava. "See, you don't have any priority over me!"

"I come down here for the waterfront, there's always something interesting to find, it's good to clear your head, you know."

"Yes, I do know, that's why I'm here." Explained Ava.

"What's on your mind?"

Ava hesitated; this would be awkward. "I don't know which team I want to be on, Chayse wants me on her team, and I want the spot, but I also wanna be on Jayne's..."

"Well the limit is five, but I'm not necessarily a permanent member." Comforted Elsa. "If you still want to join Team Jayne after awhile with Team Chayse, I'll see about switching our spots. If you're satisfied, then no harm done."

"Thank you, Elsa, I'll do that!" Declared Ava as she ran to the guild hall, to accept Chayse's request.

* * *

><p>"Damn, it won't be easy..." Thought Kaito, trudging up to the Odin's Eye Guild Hall, desperate for acceptance. This was it, he had to say it; if they forgave him, he'd have a new life, if not, then he'd be doomed, locked away for life, more than likely; all because he had failed to heed the warning of his mentor, the Phoenix called Obscura.<br>Flashback: ten years ago

"When there are no shadows to recharge off of, you can absorb evil sentiment from the soul of any being; this will not harm the being in question, but it will corrupt you, as you are taking the very essence of evil into yourself when you do so, this is not a technique to be taken lightly, and is only to be used as a last resort, even after five or six uses, you are likely to become a very different person. The only way to reverse the damage is to die and resurrect, consequently, you have only one second chance if you abuse its power. Do NOT abuse its power." Explained The Dark Phoenix, to his young apprentice. "To understand this, I will allow you to absorb evil sentiment from my soul, but only this once, if I catch you doing it again, I will abandon you with impunity." He warned, as Kaito complied, and went through the standard swallowing procedure, this time centered on his soul; Obscura had taught him to recognize the purity of a soul long ago, and Kaito absorbed the darkness with no trouble.

"What's happening?" Kaito fell to the ground and sobbed, confused at the images that ran through his head as he absorbed the darkness.

"This is the crop of the evil technique; I hope you never must use it." Finished Obscura.

Obscura's hope was wrong, Kaito had used it many times, and had turned him into a vile individual, and Crimson hand had only made that worse. Ironically, the mage from this legal guild whom he had killed was in a strange way his savior; without him, Larz may have risen by now (Kaito didn't even want to think about hell magic). This was the most stressful time in his life, and as he opened the door, he could barely keep conscious.

"Hm, a new recruit?" Inquired Wulfric, noting Kaito's nervous gaze.

"Y-yes sir, I'm called Kaito Satoshi, and I have a confession to make: I killed Wilhelm, but it was a corrupted me, I'm harmless now, please forgive me..." He muttered.

"Well, I'll need to speak to our resident scientist about the phenomenon, so wait here, under pain of immediate arrest, until I have made a decision." Answered Wulfric, walking off in search of Elsa.

* * *

><p>"Well, it seems that this form of possession is common among dark elemental slayers, as a result, I can pardon your offenses, so long as you don't repeat them." Said Wulfric, still slightly suspicious of the young Phoenix Slayer.<p>

"Thank you sir, I won't." Promised Kaito, as he received a guild mark.

* * *

><p>"Hey! We can use a Phoenix Slayer on our team!" Shouted Chayse, to Kaito as he left Wulfric's office.<p>

"Kaito?" Questioned Ava, terrified of her former captor.

"It's all right, Ava, I was possessed, just as you were." He promised, which seemed to calm Ava down.

"Then it's settled! That's three, and Tyler!"

Tyler came over to the trio. "Fine, I'll join your team, I figure I'll need it if we run into these Larz guys I keep hearing about..." He decided.

"Four members! Alright!" Declared Chayse. "Team Chayse is ready for action!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The second arc concludes, and OCs slots keep filling up! Let's take a look! But first, I'd like to make an announcement: I'm doing a Q&A, just ask a question by review or PM, and I might answer!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: complete**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again) (Taken), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, Fairy Tail is full, Sabertooth is full, 1 needed for Lamia Scale, 1 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 2 needed for Raven Tail (Preferably descended from Flare and/or a half sibling of Laxus), Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear. **

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Another new arc! needs five villains, including a main, whose motives, endgame, etc. are up to his/her creator.**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fifteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	12. Chapter 12: Hell-Guns

**A/N: So I moved the rules to my profile, because I wanted the story to look a bit more streamlined... And here's another opening for you: Dark City, by Iced Earth. I still have yet to receive feedback for openings, so please give me them! And questions for my new Q&A corner, I didn't get any so far... Now to the White Demon arc!**

* * *

><p>"Die ya stupid kids!" Laughed a mobster, as he fired his Hell-Gun at Atticus, who quickly ran out of the path of the bullets, which quickly erupted into a line of hell portals and swallowed several lackeys.<p>

"Why the hell did we do this again? This was a fucking stupid idea!" Complained Jayne, taking shelter behind an overturned table.

"It was your idea... I think we need a new leader..." Shouted Safaia, who was sheltered behind another table a few feet off from Jayne's

"Well it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time! How was I supposed to know that they'd have these crazy things?" Demanded Jayne, thinking back to earlier that day.

* * *

><p>"Guys! I had an amazing idea!" Declared Jayne, holding a request in her hand, and waving it in front of her team's collective faces. "There's another group of Larz worshipers, and they're right around here, we can just rough 'em up, and be done in an afternoon! Who's with me?"<p>

"Well, I wanted to enter the Vinland rumble..." Muttered Micah.

"I'm with Jayne, this Larz business is still bugging me..." Argued Atticus.

"Sure, I may want to take a closer look at this hell magic stuff!" Exclaimed Elsa

"I wanted to take today off..." Said Safaia. "Yet majority rules, let's get going..." She sadly conceded, leaving the building for Valhalla to prepare.

* * *

><p>What they hadn't expected was The Mob, as, they found out the Dark Guild was called, having a never before seen weapon, hell guns, Lacrima infused devices that fired rounds which exploded into hell portals, After releasing a decent bit of magic damage. This was a critical advantage, and Larz could be revived much more quickly with a combination damage and capture payload; they needed a plan and fast.<p>

"We could do this if we weren't fight so many of them at once!" Complained Atticus, who had drawn shortest straw, and thus had to act as bait; hence why he was out in the open while his teammates were hiding safely behind debris.

"Hey! That gives me an idea!" Shouted Elsa, taking a bit of metal from her pocket and working her magic on it. "Tech Make Laser Wall!" The scraps formed into circular devices that flew in front of Atticus, and formed a barrier out of lasers, placed too close together for the bullets to get through, and with one opening wide enough for a single person to fit through on the ground. "Let's see how this works.

One of the mobsters came through... And was promptly downed by a White Fire Bullet. "Take that, not so tough without backup suckah!" Cheered Jayne as the others emerged from their cover and joined in, and the less than formidable individuals that made up The Mob were quickly defeated.

"We should look around, there may be some info that will get us more Jewels if we turn it into the Rune Knights." Noted Safaia, as the team assessed the damaged hall.

"Hey, look at this!" Shouted Atticus, stumbling upon a slip of paper marked 'orders' and had many names of Dark Guilds written on it. "It says here that The Mob was going to ship out a huge order to their superiors, a guild called White Demon..."

"White Demon is the most politically powerful Dark Guild in Fiore; their prowess in battle has led them to become the owners so to speak of a good portion of the Dark Guilds across the nation, which is made even more impressive by the fact that they only have six members, counting the guild master. Beyond this, little is known about them, but it appears we've just made a breakthrough. Given their need for Hell-Guns, it's a safe bet that they're Larz worshipers, which seems to be a top priority in eliminating." Reasoned Elsa.

"Good, then let's kick some White Zombie Ass!" Shouted Micah, enthusiasm dripping from his voice.

"White Demon..." Groaned Safaia.

"Who Cares? Long as I have a fight!" Countered Micah.

"Wonderful, just let me turn these papers over to the knights, and negotiate a bounty for White Demon, and We'll be off." Ruled Elsa.

* * *

><p>"Preparations are done, and thanks to the maps discovered in The Mob's Hideout, we now know where White Demon's HQ is located, an island off of the northern coast of Fiore, and a supply truck was sent there yesterday, it should be reaching the Port tonight, and we may be able to ambush it if we're lucky." Plotted Elsa, using a lacrima device that projected holograms she had developed to exposit on such things.<p>

"Good work, we need to figure out how to come in with the cargo though..." Noted Atticus.

"Not a problem, The Mob's convoy boat won't be there for another day, we can intercept it then, and commandeer the ship." Explained Elsa. "It's no matter really..."

"Sounds great, let's get to work." Agreed Safaia, as she slung her bag over her shoulder as the team left for the train station.

* * *

><p>The ancient island of Crexos, lay silent, there was little there but for the ruins of the proud civilization, the great elves of industry, the Dwemer, now nearly gone, had once occupied, all that remained in the ruins were six dark mages, some of the strongest in Fiore. Together, they formed the guild called White Demon.<p>

"Excellent, The Mob appears to have developed a powerful new device to aid our efforts." Their leader, a tall, bald man with a carefully trimmed black goatee, and dark sunglasses in an official looking blue suit with a red tie, and black dress shoes.

"Larz will rise, and I will profit, I like the way things are moving..." Laughed a young woman with shoulder length red hair kept under a buckled hat, a golden cane, and a tuxedo over a white t shirt with no tie, and smoking an expensive looking cigar.

"This is a breakthrough, and all you can think of is profit? You disgust me Kipling!" Countered a man in a lab coat with blue hair and large circular glasses over his green eyes.

"Oh, come off it La Bete, all of us will be served by these new devices." Reassured a young boy with billowy gray hair, gray eyes, and wearing a gray blazer and khakis.

"Are you finally going to add to our count, Arashi?" Quipped a young woman with wavy blonde hair in an old style white dress, gesturing to a black haired young man with brown eyes in a trench coat amd whit pants, who promptly flipped her off.

"I don't need Larz, I have one purpose and one purpose only, so you, Miss 1565, should kindly shut the fuck up!" Arashi shot back, angry at the woman's joke.

"In any event, the Hell-Guns should greatly reduce our time in resurrecting Larz, and our shipment is coming in two days, so be ready!" The guild master announced, before Adjourning the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's done! I thought I'd never finish it! Another type of magic, by the way: Keeper magic, this magic allows creation and control over a certain climate, it is taught by elves (the elves are the same as the elves from The Elder Scrolls.) The ones currently taken are Forest Keeper, Mountain Keeper, and Industry Keeper, the others would be Volcano Keeper, Temple Keeper (light based), and Desert Keeper And the OC process is going excellently, here's the report:**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: complete**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again) (Taken), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, Fairy Tail is full, Sabertooth is full, Lamia Scale is full, Quatro Cerberus is full, 1 needed for Raven Tail (Preferably descended from Flare and/or a half sibling of Laxus), Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Another new arc! needs five villains, including a main, whose motives, endgame, etc. are up to his/her creator. (3 spots open).**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have 16 currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	13. Chapter 13: White Demon

**A/N:**** I apologize for the low quality of the last chapter, and I still need questions! And votes in the poll! Anyway, here's your chapter! Also, this chapter contains a bit of implied ErLu (It makes sense in context, I promise.) You have been warned. (Opening: Dark City, by Iced Earth.)**

* * *

><p>"There's the truck, let's hijack this bitch!" Declared Jayne, noting the vehicle parked at the port, awaiting the mob ship set to take the Hell-Guns to Crexos.<p>

"No prob, I'll take care of this; been too long since I had a good fight!" Shouted Micah, before any of them could react, as he jumped off of the building Team Jayne was perched on and requipped his Iron Knuckles. "Take this!" He shouted, punching the first of the Mobsters in the face. "And there's a two for one special at Micah Bane's house of ass kicking!" He declared to the other Mobster in the car, jabbing him in the stomach. "Hell yeah, that was too easy! Now let's kick some sailor ass too!

"Well, you can't fault results..." Conceded Atticus, noting Jayne's vague disapproval of Micah's ruining of their initial plan.

"Yeah, I say we take what we can get." Agreed Safaia, fighting back a laugh at Micah's victory dance.

"I suppose all we can do is destroy the Hell-Guns and sit in preparation for the ship to come." Noted Elsa, descending from the rooftop, and opening the back of the convoy.

* * *

><p>3 hours later...<p>

"When the hell is the ship going to be here!?" Demanded Jayne, who had been banking on a relatively quick passage to Crexos, and was flabbergasted by the long wait.

"Did you expect the boat was going to be waiting for us to be ready?" Snarked Elsa, who was hard at work with Micah destroying the guns.

"I expected a quick job!" Countered Jayne. "Waiting sucks, like even for a bus or-"

"Guys, I'm trying to read, keep it down!" Complained Atticus, who was engrossed in the journal he had found, and had just stumbled on something rather conspicuous...

9 July X793: Today, we stumbled upon a cult calling themselves The Temple of Larz, they worshipped a demon older than Zeref even, and they wanted to resurrect him. They weren't too much trouble, but they got away; after doing some digging with Levy's help, we figured out that Larz is the main demon antagonist from an ancient religion called The Path of Conjuring, he was said to have been killed by The Path's founder; evidently he wasn't thorough, and Larz can be resurrected, more on this if/when it comes up.

19 July X793: Larz. That name is the bane of all that is good in the world; he wants to destroy all but a few: his servants and a few other humans to use as slaves, The Temple of Larz has returned, and their citadel is prepared to resurrect this ancient evil. Our whole guild, along with Crime Sorciere, stands ready, but we don't know how much we can do; is this the terrible future we bore witness to?

21 July X793: Larz is vanquished, but at what cost? We lost many good mages in the battle. Wakaba, Alzack, Bixlow, Jellal, Pantherlily, Laki, and worst of all, Third Master Makarov himself; Gildarts has taken over as Guild Master, but we are still reeling from the effects of the great battle. Erza's taking it particularly badly, she was gone for a whole day, and announced a month long hiatus from jobs. The next morning, the only person she wanted to see was me. I guess losing Jellal was really hard for her...

20 August X793: It's been a month since the death of Larz, and we're only just recovering. Asuka's taking the loss of her father hard, and Gildarts is desperate to regain a feeling of normalcy in the guild. Despite all of this, something happy has managed to emerge through the proverbial cracks: Erza and I have begun a wonderful relationship; it turns out that Jellal wasn't the cause of her distress, rather, she was afraid, overwhelmed by the thought that I was involved in the battle, and was only inches from a fatal hit. It was me she loved, and I couldn't help but return the favor...

Atticus stopped reading at the last mention of Larz. "Guys, I think I've figured out something about the demon we're after."

"It'll have to wait, the ship's near." Noted Elsa, pointing to a small vessel entering the harbor. "We're ready, we destroyed all but one of the Hell-Guns, I saved one for study."

"Awesome! Let's finally get this damn show on the road!" Declared Jayne, as the boat docked, and five crew members disembarked.

* * *

><p>"Well, that wasn't hard..." Muttered Atticus, taking the wheel of the ship, and using the Lacrima GPS on board to determine the path to Crexos. "Seriously, The Mob is kinda pathetic, I have to wonder how they even managed to invent those things to begin with..."<p>

"Knowledge and prowess are two very different things." Mused Elsa. "By the way, are you sure you can pilot this?"

"100%, my dad has a boat or two himself, I learned how to drive boats when I was 10." Reassured Atticus, adjusting the throttle as they pulled away from the harbor.

* * *

><p>"There it is, the once proud Island of Crexos!" Noted Safaia, as they pulled into the dockroad hybrid that protruded from the Island.

"Now remember, Atticus, Safaia, and Jayne get in the back of the truck, and get ready to run, it's gonna blow as soon as we get into their head quarters, and we need to get out of the way, whatever damage the blast doesn't do, we'll have to." Expositied Elsa, making final preparations to the truck, which was designed to fit on the ship.

"Right! We'll be ready as soon as we get in there!" Promised Safaia.

"That's what SHE said!" Laughed Micah.

"Can it really be called that..." Mused Atticus.

"Stop fooling around, we need to get this done!" Demanded Elsa.

* * *

><p>"State your business." A gruff voice said from a speaker at the ruins' entrance.<p>

"The delivery crew from The Mob." Elsa lied.

"Then answer these two questions: What do you have for me, and who am I?" The voice requested.

"Hell-Guns, and you are Master Octavius, of White Demon, and the superior to the Guild Masters of several Dark Guilds, including The Mob."

"Excellent, you may proceed." The voice said, as the runic ward around the ruins perimeter was lifted, and the truck drove in.

"NOW!" Shouted Elsa, as Team Jayne burst out of the truck and ran, seconds before it exploded into a million pieces. "Phase one is a success! Now get ready, they know we're here, find them, and if you can, get an ambush going! This is our best shot!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is better than the last chapter (which I remain vaguely dissatisfied with...) and I still need 7 more OCs, please give me OCs, I like OCs, and don't be afraid to give me another one if you already have one! (or more!)**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: complete**

**White Demon Arc: In Progress**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again) (Taken), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, Fairy Tail is full, Sabertooth is full, Lamia Scale is full, Quatro Cerberus is full, 1 needed for Raven Tail (Preferably descended from Flare and/or a half sibling of Laxus), Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Another new arc! needs five villains. (2 spots open).**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have 16 currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	14. 14: The Attack on White Demon, part 1

**A/N: I feel ashamed at how short my chapters are getting, so I hope that you forgive me, really sorry... anyway, here it is! (Opening: Dark City, by Iced Earth.)**

* * *

><p>"It would seem The Mob was intercepted, noted Octavius, as he looked upon the explosion and subsequent escape of the mages from the blast from his perch on the tower that dominated the ruins. "Well, White Demon is more than capable of subduing a few amateurs from a legal guild." Octavius decided." A minor setback, really..."<p>

"Well, it would seem that I, Joshua Fox ought to bring a bit of dark sensibility to these pathetic legal mages..." Muttered the blazer-clad boy, as he prepared to battle, before realizing a slight issue, and running off... "I NEED FIRE!" He remembered, as he ran down his quarters in the ruins, he really didn't think this through...

"Let's see, what can I steal from my opponent, there has to be something worth money on one of them!" Kipling cheered as she prepped herself for battle, and lit a cigar, in celebration of her ever expanding fortune.

"Maybe I can find an ally, my mission is important, but things are out of hand." Thought Arashi, following his orders to let an opponent come to him.

"Miss 1565, remember, you can use ectoplasm for more than just direct combat, think of creative ways to exploit its properties." Instructed La Bete, preparing for the battle with his young daughter.

"Of course dad, I learned from the best, I promise not to lose." Reassured Miss 1565.

"The rise of White Demon, the day where we will assert our supremacy, prepare yourselves, oh pathetic denizens of this world, prepare for the coming of Larz, and of his greatest servants, the White Demon Guild!"

* * *

><p>Safaia found an odd looking mound-shaped building in the ruins, it was mostly in tact, and looked a bit small, but it was oddly enticing... "I just know there's something in there, I can't shake the feeling." She thought, staring at the mound, still unsure of what to do. "I can't help it, I'm going in." She decided, trudging into the building, to find it barren, save for a set of stairs leading to a hallway that Safaia couldn't see all the way down. "Well, I think I may have found my mark." Safaia thought, as she ran down into the hallway, until it opened into another room, this one filled with gold, stacked to the ceiling in places, and held many statues, also made of gold.<p>

"Hm, it seems that my mark has entered the den..." Noted a woman who emerged from a door at the other end of the room.

"Who are you?" Asked Safaia, noting the admin before her's vain air and vaguely bored expression.

"I am Kipling Manoums, one of White Demon's admins, I fund our expedentures and all that rot." She muttered, dragging on her Cigar, which she then let burn out and coated it in gold, before throwing it to the side. "I really do enjoy killing you people, the money I earn from our superiors for sending souls to hell is a handsome sum." She laughed, as gold from the room began flowing onto the back of her jacket and formed six claws. "Behold, my special powers: gold magic!"

"Acid Coat!" Countered Safaia, covering her body in harsh, caustic liquid, as the claws closed in on her, and started to melt on contact with the acid, though not before doing some minor damage to the poison mage. "Not so tough, huh?" Said Safaia, with a smirk.

"You know nothing of me!" Shouted Kipling, the rage on her face obvious. "Allow me to show you the true extent of my power!" The room began to shake as the gold piled across it began to move. "Gold is everything, prepare to be suffocated under it! Kipling Declared,as the gold converged upon Safaia.

"Acid Rain!" Declared Safaia, launching the acid from her armor upon the gold, destroying enough of it to escape.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL GOLD!?" Demanded Kipling, aghast at the damage done by Safaia's acid.

"What does it look like, asshole?" Demanded Safaia, smugly, as she dispelled her Acid Coat to conserve energy

"YOU WILL PAY EVEN MORE DEARLY FOR THAT!" Screamed Kipling, all cool rationality completely gone from her voice. "Try this on for size!" She held her cane in the air, and brought the gold onto it, creating a long blade, taller than her. "I'll have your head once you're in hell!"

"Venom Strike!" Announced Safaia, spreading venom on her fingernails. "Bring it on!" She declared as she ran towards Kipling, poison blades outstretched. The nails clashed with the sword, to no decision, but Kipling kept Safaia a fair distance away.

"You see? You can't get close to me! And thus you die!" Laughed Kipling, her head returning to her. "Let's see you survive this!"

Safaia gasped as gold began to form around her feet, spreading fast, and no doubt preparing to encase her in gold.

"You'll be alive long enough in there for me to sacrifice you to Larz, and what a glorious sacrifice it will be!" Said Kipling, with a cruel grin.

"I have one shot at this; don't fuck it up Safi..." Thought Safaia, as she prepared her strongest technique. "Poison Bomb!" She shouted in desperation, releasing a purple orb into the air which fell to the ground and exploded into noxious gas, forcing Kipling to the ground, reeling from the effects. At the same time, she lost the ability to maintain the magic that kept her sword in tact, and it melted into liquid gold, which spilled over her and quickly solidified, freezing her in place.

"Well, I suppose I should check for info on Larz..." Noted Safaia, looking upon her now likely dead opponent before walking off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I wanted to fight the guy up here!" Complained Micah, noticing that Elsa had chosen the same building as he did. It was a fair sized complex, and the room structure seemed to indicate a lab, the Dwemer likely created machines in it...<p>

"Well, there are only so many buildings still standing around here, so two of us were bound to pick the same one..." Elsa noted, giving Micah a disapproving look.

"Why don't you go bother Jayne!" Demanded Micah, intent on fighting the admin here himself, but before anything else, he was cut off by a girl his age blocking the two mage's passage.

"I'm afraid my father's quarters are off limits as long as I, his daughter, Miss 1565, can fight!" Said the girl, a resolve to fight it out suddenly populating her voice.

"Tech make spring loader!" Declared Elsa, turning some metal scraps from her pockets into prosthetics added to her shoes, which she used to jump over the girl, and ran on to the top of the building.

"All right..." Moaned Micah as he requipped his Quicksilver Gauntlets. "Let's do this!" He rushed in and hit Miss 1565 solidly in the jaw.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" Snarked 1565, as she prepared her magic. "Ectoplasm: Ghostly Fist." Miss 1565 directed a long tentacle made of ectoplasm at Micah, who sidestepped it easily, and came in for another hit.

"I grew up in a Colosseum! I never knew the woman!" Countered Micah, jabbing his opponent in the stomach, and sending her back several feet.

"Ectoplasm: Ghostly Hydra." Ectoplasm tentacles, several of them, emerged, all aimed at Micah, who once again sidestepped them and landed another hit with Quicksilver Gauntlets.

"It would seem I should heed my father's advice." Thought Miss 1565, preparing for Micah's next attempt. "Ectoplasm: Rubber Band Shield."

"No shield can protect against THESE guns!" Boasted Micah, as he came in for another attack, only for it to glance harmlessly off of the flexible shield, and send Micah reeling into the nearest wall, to be greeted by a hell portal.

"Direct confrontation isn't always the best plan, sometimes the best offense is a good defense." Noted Miss 1565, as she watched Micah fade into the portal.

"Like... Hell!" Micah shouted as he requipped into the Demon Titan Gauntlets, and broke from the hell portal. "Now let's see your shield stand up to this!" He declared, punching the shield again, and being sent further back this time, straight back though... "Hm, maybe Miss 1565 here is right..." He thought as he formulated an idea. "Try this on for size!" Said Micah as he donned a set of purple and Gray gauntlets with black subwoofers on the palms and forearms. "The Bass Breaker Gauntlets!" He shouted as he activated them, filling the hallway with pure noise, and shattering the shield with the sound, all the while forcing Miss 1565 to the ground. Wasting no time, Micah requipped the Quicksilver Gauntlets, and hit her for the win.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the OC search is almost over! just a few left, here's the details:**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: complete**

**White Demon Arc: In Progress**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Full**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

****Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)****

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Another new arc! needs five villains. (1 spot open).**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: May or may not be full, I have a few OCs pending, I'll know whether or not it's full by next chapter.**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	15. The Attack on White Demon, Part 2

**A/N: After having some fun with a side project or two, I'm back to updating Odin's Eye, and I have plenty planned for the coming chapters, so get ready!**

* * *

><p>"This just in, Fiore News Network has just received word that the infamous White Demon dark guild, known for presiding over a veritable cornucopia of dark guilds, and possessing wide influence on the country's criminal underworld, has been put under siege by a team from the Odin's Eye guild, apparently Team Jayne, considered the most powerful of Odin's Eye's teams. There doesn't appear to be any decision from the conflict just yet, but FNN promises to keep you posted on this earth shattering development, the first assault on the infamous dark guild since the ill-fated expedition by the now infamous "dead men." from the Minotaur Guild ten years ago...<p>

Hestia gasped at the report she saw on the Lacrima TV; she remembered that fateful day like it was yesterday; the dead men were five powerful mages, a necromancer, a vampire, a polymorphic beastman, an illusionist, and a demon summoner, yet they were no match for White Demon, it was over in mere hours, and the dead men lived up to their name; now it looked as though White Demon may claim another set of victims, and if she remembered correctly, Team Jayne was where Atticus resided! "I have to go! I'm sorry!" Hestia declared to her hosts as she rushed out of their house and alighted from the ground, off to Crexos, knowing she'd find it; in her childhood, she'd been there back when it was a popular tourist site, before White Demon even existed.

"Who the hell do you work for?" Demanded a blonde haired, bearded man in his early forties, clad in a black robe, his eyes obscured by jeweled goggles with red lense, and five staves , four slung on his back, and one is his hands.

"W-white Demon..." A dark mage sobbed, inside of the stone walls the man had conjured with one of his staves. "They come from the island of Crexos, they've been doing work for the Temple of Larz, our guild was just told to collect souls with that magic.. Just kill me now, Master Octavius will do it anyway!" The dark mage cried.

"No, that will be all, thank you for your cooperation!" The man shouted, with a laugh as he called off the walls around the dark mage, who breathed a sigh of relief, as he reached the fifth stage of grief, and accepted the situation before him. "Now I'm off!" The man declared, taking a map to Crexos from the defeated mage, and running off from the scene.

* * *

><p>Hestia landed at the Crexos docks, once alive with tourists, now desolate save for one small ship with four straps, probably used to tie down a car of some sort, and a small fishing boat that a black-cloaked man disembarked from, and immediately flagged her down.<p>

"What brings you here? Fair lady?" Asked the man, with a big goofy grin, as he drew a staff, which was a long oak staff, with what appeared to be four faces along the hollow tip of said staff.

"My son might be dead, and I need to do whatever I can to keep him alive, or, kill the bastards who killed him!" Declared Hestia, iron resolve in her voice.

"Wow, heavy, I just heard about these guys, and I'm digging the idea of kicking their asses!" Daryl offered.

"But the Odin's Eye guild is already assigned to this job..." Muttered Hestia, confused over the man's obliviousness.

"I'm Odin's Eye's ace! I just got back from a nice little decade quest, and I thought I'd destroy a dark guild, you know, for fun, and I seemed to have stumbled upon something about this "Larz" guy, and White Demon came up!" Daryl Cheered.

"Um, you find this amusing?" Muttered Hestia, bewildered by Daryl's brash attitude toward these events.

"In-DEEDY! I love being a mage!"

"Uh-huh..." Muttered Hestia, still a bit confused by the strange, yet endearing man before her. "What is this business with Larz? I haven't heard anything about it..."

"No clue! I hear he's some kind of bad demon though, they had these freaky portals, it was craaaaaaaazzzzzy!" Laughed Daryl, before promptly waltzing into the building, still laughing.

* * *

><p>"Now I'm ready!" Declared Joshua, spreading his wings of fire, and flying over the island, and coming upon a woman with brown hair standing on the dock. "Fire Phoenix's Caw!" A fire-rimmed wave of sound descended upon Hestia, who immediately healed, charged off of the light around her, and ascended into the air, with wings of light.<p>

"Light Phoenix's Caw!" Hestia countered, sending Joshua flying through the air.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded Joshua, recovering from the blow, and coming flying back in for an attack.

"I am Hestia Sappho, former Ace of the Minotaur guild, and your worst nightmare!" Shouted Hestia, easily sidestepping the attempt at an attack."

"Well I, Joshua Fox, will spell your end!" Managed Joshua, as he prepared his attack. "Fire Phoenix's Burning Field!" Arrows of fire shot out of his wings, and converged on Hestia.

"Light Phoenix's Infinite Arrows!" Countered Hestia, which broke through the Burning Field easily, and hit Joshua hard, sending him spiraling down, but still not sending him to the ground.

"Let's see how you handle this! Phoenix Force!" Shouted Joshua, sprouting fire armor, and wings separate from his arms. "Fire Phoenix's Dive Bomb!" Joshua flew at Hestia, attempting to strafe her.

"Light Phoenix's Divine Wing!" Hestia returned readying a strafe of her own, but veered off at the last moment, with another attack. "Light Phoenix's Ethereal Laser!" A powerful beam of light erupted from Hestia's right wing, hitting Joshua hard again, but not stopping; he got right back to his assault within seconds. "Light Phoenix's Swallowtail!" Hestia stopped Joshua's strafe in midair with a well-timed, light-charged kick, sending Joshua to the ground, and activating his resurrection.

"Whoa! That. Was. Awesome!" Shouted Daryl, thoroughly mesmerized by the display before him.

"No more distractions, let's find Atticus!" Shouted Hestia, ignoring Daryl for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one OC still needed, and after that, I will show the bios of characters in these end notes; and I finally received some material for Q&amp;A! Here it is: Asherules7 asked: Will there be pairings? The answer: Yes, that's why the bio lists sexuality, so I know who I can pair with whom.<strong>

**Time for the report, which may be the last one:**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: complete**

**White Demon Arc: In Progress**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Full**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Another new arc! needs five villains. (1 spot open).**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and desert keeper is the only magic that is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearance

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	16. The Attack on White Demon, Part 3

**A/N: Well, this is funny, just as I receive the last OC I needed for the story as is, I get a past that'll start a new arc, the Revolution Arc! Looks like I need more OCs! (Which I regard as a good thing.)**

* * *

><p>"Well, I see I have some company, and female company at that, it's nice to see a girl besides Kipling; she's kind of a bitch..." Muttered Arashi, as Jayne made her way into his chamber.<p>

"Sexist bastard! Shut up and fight me!" Shouted Jayne, still sore over waiting so long for her battle.

"Hey, hey no need to get pissy, I want a fight as much as you do." Laughed Arashi, a magic circle appearing on his hand. "Aether Blade!" A sword made of pure red energy appeared in his hand, as he ran toward Jayne, his sword bared and ready for battle.

"White Fire Bullet!" Jayne shouted, sending her trademark fireball at her attacker, who promptly cut it with his sword, though that dissipated with the impact.

"Hm, not bad, let's see how you handle this..." Muttered Arashi, before slamming the ground with his fist. "Aether Quake!" A red fissure appeared on the ground, headed straight for Jayne.

"White Fire Torch!" Countered Jayne, rushing out of the way, as two flames appeared, connected to her hands, but not enveloping them, and dashing toward Arashi, just getting up from his attack, and promptly hit by blades of white fire, sending him flying back.

"Huh, you made it past level two... Time for a little more." Decided Arashi, as a red scythe formed in his hands. "Scythe of Wrath!" The scythe sprang into being, and he ran toward Jayne, dodging her bullets and snares.

"Shit, let's see if this works..." Thought Jayne. "White Fire Bullet Hell!" A whole field of White Fire Bullets emerged from the air, and swarmed Arashi, causing him to panic.

"Damn, she's good..." Gasped Arashi. "I guess it's time for my final test: Mist of Silence!" He declared, enveloping Jayne in opaque red smoke, as he fell back and prepared his final attack. "Aether's Judgment!" A magic circle appeared over the cloud, and charged aetheric energy.

"Fuck, I've only got one way out of this..." Muttered Jayne, nervously; She couldn't see any of the goings on, but she could hear well enough to know that she had seconds before this powerful technique was unleashed upon her. "Exploding Flame Blade!" Jayne launched her powerful finisher straight up, and met the descending pillar of aether energy head on, which cancelled both out, and dissipated the mist.

"Congratulations, you passed." Said Arashi, holding out his hand.

"What the hell do you mean 'you passed?'" Demanded Jayne, once again angered by her opponent's haughtiness.

"I'm not one of them; not really, I only joined to bring them down from the inside, see. I was looking for an ally to aid me in this quest, and you were the first applicant, I got lucky, I guess.."

"Applicant? You tried to kill me!" Shouted Jayne, Arashi's explanation not making her any less annoyed.

"No, I would've stopped before then, I can't well get rid of possible allies, hell, I don't even kill for White Demon if I can help it... I know what it's like to be on the wrong side of these guys."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Jayne, suddenly growing sympathetic to the unwilling dark mage.

"White Demon is responsible for the death of my family." Said Arashi, bluntly.

* * *

><p>Flashback: 17 years ago.<p>

"Arashi, get into that closet!" The boy's father instructed, as Arashi complied; "He's coming, there's no denying it." Thought the man; in a matter of seconds, Octavius would be upon them; he, his wife, and his daughter might stave him off for a short while, but they could not win, Octavius would surely kill them, and Arashi was all he could save. For eliminating one of White Demon's mages, they would surely die.

* * *

><p>Arashi looked on from the keyhole of the closet, to see a man in a suit enter the house, briefly converse with his family, and promptly impale them with spires of diamonds. Arashi could barely contain his horror, but held his tongue as the man left, apparently satisfied with the damage he'd done. After several minutes, Arashi emerged from the closet, and looked upon his dead family for a few seconds before promptly breaking down crying.<p>

* * *

><p>End Flashback!<p>

"After that, I found a mage to train me, and eventually traced their killer to the guild master of White Demon, and I joined in the interest of killing them from the inside, but I realized I wasn't as strong as I thought I was, I'd need help to take down Octavius. You are the first, I'll probably need more, I don't suppose you brought a team..."

"There are four others here, they'll get rid of the other members, and then we can fight Octavius as a team!" Agreed Jayne, now won over to Arashi's cause.

"Excellent, let's get to it!" Declared Arashi.

"By the way, what's your name?" Asked Jayne.

"Arashi Kage."

* * *

><p>Elsa emerged at the top of the tower, to be met by a tall man in a lab coat, holding a test tube, which he threw to the side after seeing her, which exploded on contact with the wall. "Oh, hello, I'm La Bete Noire, the man in charge of White Demon's research division, we were expecting a shipment of Hell-Guns from one of the Dark Guilds under our authority, I take it you people found it first..."<p>

"Sure as hell, now surrender and I'll see if I can strike a deal with the magic council to let you continue your work, I know you're a brilliant scientist, even if you did go mad; you created second generation God Slayers, after all, the council would allow your work to continue, I'm sure." Pleaded Elsa, recognizing him from her studies, and not confident in her ability to win a head-on confrontation.

"I really am sorry, but I see no reason to comply with your suggestion; the way I see it, I'd be better off fighting it out, I can continue my research unfettered if I win, and if I lose, I think I can still get off with my freedom to experiment..." Noted La Bete, seeing through Elsa's tactic immediately. "You seem like a nice girl, I'm sorry to have to kill you, ah well... Chemical Make Francium Bomb!" a metal sphere shot from his hands at Elsa, who quickly dodged it and readied a counter.

"Tech Make Plasma Shield!" Elsa generated a shield made from pure energy, which protected her from the explosion of the construct; it would seem that he had created a bomb using francium and water, with a thin soluble membrane to keep the two separate for a few seconds, otherwise, it would have exploded in his face...

"Chemical make magic is beyond your ability it seems, I'd recommend you simply give in now..." Noted La Bete, as Elsa reeled from the explosion. "Chemical Make Deadly Gas" He muttered as he unleashed vile gas from his hands, and said gas flooded the room.

"Tech Make Helmet!" Declared Elsa at the same moment, a metal helmet adorning her head, with an air supply that cut her off from the poisonous gas.

"Hm, you're clever, I'll give you that, but you can only keep this up for so long, I can tell." Muttered La Bete.

"Tech Make Plasma Pistol!" Elsa shouted, creating a futuristic-looking gun that fired a round of powerful energy at the blue-haired madman.

"Huh, I barely noticed that... Chemical Make Diamond Wall." La Bete yawned as he created a diamond shield that blocked the impact. "Don't you see, any attempt you make, I can match, if not surpass..." Sighed La Bete. "Well, I'd better end this." He said, as the poison gas was dissipating. "Chemical Make Acid." Acid shot from his hands, and melted off most of Elsa's helmet. "Now to renew the poison." He muttered, readying his final blow.

"Let's hope this works..." Thought Elsa, as she rigged the Hell-Gun she'd kept for study to work in reverse, and fired it. "Tech Make Reverse Hell-Gun!" She shouted, as a portal to hell opened, but rather than draw objects in, souls, as well as pure energy, no doubt the souls' former bodies in their most basic form, erupted out, interrupting La Bete's spell, and sending him crashing to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Grumbled La Bete, dazed from the impact.

"I opened a portal out of hell, Larz's power was reduced, and while the souls lack bodies, at least they can now go through a natural death process and enter the afterlife." Explained Elsa, as the portal closed, and the gun fell apart; evidently it wasn't meant to function in reverse.

"Fine, I surrender, please request that my research be continued..." Conceded La Bete.

"After you apologize for making me break a valuable object that I intended to study." Fumed Elsa, suddenly realizing what she had lost.

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like I fucked it up again..." Groaned Atticus, as he entered the final room of the tower he had chosen to investigate, to find a bald man in a blue suit, the guild master it seemed. "Wind God's Celestial Drill!" He shouted, firing his best effort at the man, who promptly sidestepped it with a laugh.<p>

"Huh, so you're the legal guild's best shot?" He laughed. "Let's see how long you can survive before I send you to hell; I'm betting about 30 seconds!"

"Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" Countered Atticus, springing forward, his fist primed for a strike.

"Pathetic, speed your ass up!" Groaned Octavius, as he brought up a wall of diamonds, which Atticus crashed into, and was sent back toward the entrance.

"You know, I get that a lot, and I've been thinking about how to fix that, so how about I grant your request?" Reasoned Atticus. "Wind God's Gale Sprint!" A strong tailwind appeared behind Atticus, increasing his speed immensely, as he ran in, another cyclone fist prepared.

"Still not enough..." Muttered Octavius, sweeping with his hand, and creating a wall of diamond that intercepted Atticus and once again sent him reeling.

"Wind God's Supercell!" Shouted Atticus, forming a barrier of wind around Octavius, only for Octavius to promptly disperse it with pillars of diamond.

"That's enough, time to send you to hell!" Laughed Octavius, as he hit Atticus hard with a pillar of diamond, before the God Slayer could react, and then bound a dazed Atticus under diamond shackles.

* * *

><p>"I call dibs on the big one!" Declared Daryl, running toward the ruin's tower, and running up the stairs eagerly.<p>

"Come back here! I need your help to find Atticus!" Demanded Hestia, following him to the top of the tower.

"I have come to end your guild evil master!" Shouted Daryl, running into the room, and observing Atticus fighting his hardest against the hell portal under him.

"Huh, another one? Damn! Today is just a fighting day, isn't it?" Laughed Octavius, as he sealed off the door with diamond, just as Hestia reached the top, preventing her from joining the fight.

"No worries Hestia, I'll have him cleared off in a few minutes!" Laughed Daryl, drawing a staff, this one tipped with what looked like a rose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, time to start with the bio feature! And also, behold the new Revolution Arc! Thanks to reven288's OC, I'll be sending yet another arc your guys' way! Time for the new and improved report!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: complete**

**White Demon Arc: In Progress**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Full**

**Revolution Arc: Need a few more OCs for the court of Pergrande, a far off kingdom whose youngest royal has been marked for assassination by his older brother, I need a high priest/priestess (either), a prince/princess(either), and a queen.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Another new arc! needs five villains. (1 spot open).**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and desert keeper is the only magic that is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearance

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):

**And now for something completely different: I've decided to feature character bios to give some background and all that, and I'm doing it by team, so first up is Team Jayne!**

Name: Atticus Sappho

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Magic: Wind God Slayer (note: techniques are omitted to save time and avoid spoilers.)

Power: A

Appearance

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown, Spiky

Height: 5'10"

Build: Slightly Atheltic

Guild Mark and Location: Odin's Eye, Black, Right shoulder

Standard Clothes: Zipped black jacket, jeans, black sneakers with white accents

Night: white t shirt with gray shorts

Swim: Black trunks with slashes of red

Formal: Black suit with red tie and black dress shoes.

Personality: Atticus is a bit of a cynic, lazy,laid back, and often bored. Still, he maintains something of a moral compass and is more than willing to help anyone who has helped him, and prefers things to be fair whenever possible.

Likes: Spicy food, reading, yuri, trivia, sleep

Dislikes: Death, losing, idiocy, being controlled

Past: Atticus grew up in a wealthy family, which owned a powerful company. His father was formerly a guild master, and his mother the strongest mage of that guild. However, Atticus' family had disavowed guilds years ago, and he was forbidden to join one. Not to be deterred, Atticus ran away, and roamed Fiore searching for a guild, and found Odin's Eye after a month or so, and has been a member ever since. When he was a child, he became a wind god slayer via paying a scientist for a surgery to give him a "God Lacrima."

Theme Song: Don't Drag Me Down, by Social Distortion.

* * *

><p>Name: Safaia Vyluma<p>

Nickname:Safi

Age:17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Magic: Poison/Venom Manipulation

Power: B level, until it's life or death than it's high A or low S (whether her or her friends)

Appearance

Eyes: Dark brown but turns dark purple when she's using high level spells/attacks

Hair: Long black hair with dark brown lights and side swept bangs

Height: 5' 7"

Build: Lean but has sufficient muscle tone. Skinny.

Standard Clothes: Jeans and graphic tee with combat boots and hair tie on her wrist with a bag over one shoulder with any and all essentials.

Night: pj bottoms and long sleeved shirt

Swim: Standard light blue bikini.

Formal: Long sparkly gray and black dress that hovers above the floor with beads randomly decorating the bodice, spegetti straps. Black boots with heels.

Personality: She is always expecting her friends to kick her out of the guild. Nice but quiet at times and is hard to get close too since she expects to booted out.

Likes: Reading. Music. Guild. Friends. Smoothies. Magic.

Dislikes: Parents. Bullies. Manipulative people.

Past: her parents only had her for show, to be able to rub in their "friends'" faces about their "perfect daughter". On the outside her parents were perfect if not over protective and too strict but behind doors, her parents were always arguing and forcing her to choose sides. They blamed her for every little problem because she was a mistake on a drunken night. She ran away when she was 14 when her parents didn't believe when she said some girl slapped her. Her parents calling her a liar and stupid for hours and how they never wanted her. She was on the street for 2 years before joining a guild when she used magic to stave off a man who cornered her in an alley. Never had friends growing up because her parents convinced her no one liked her.

Pet: a husky she met on the streets, huge now and is three years old. Playful but wary of strangers and protective of Safi. Name- Ten (guy)

Theme Song: Proved you wrong, by Cassadee Pope

* * *

><p>Name: Micah Bane<p>

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Magic: Requip: The Brawler

Power: B

Appearance

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Average length, wild, light purple hair.

Height: 6'4"

Guild mark and location: Odin's Eye symbol in black on his right pec.

Build: Athletically muscular.

Standard Clothes: A form fitting grey long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark red cargo pants and no shoes. He has bandages wrapped around his hands and feet.

Night: A simple pair of black pajama bottoms.

Swim: Purple trunks

Formal: A dark red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants and shoes.

Personality: He's very fight-happy for one. The young man loves to fight, and when he sees a fight, he'll jump in 99% of the time, even if it doesn't involve him. His drive to always fight makes him pretty reckless too. He tends to jump in to things without thinking, no strategy or not taking his opponent's magic or rank in to account.

Whenever he fights a strong opponent, he always wants to fight them one on one so that he can gauge his power against theirs. If someone were to intervene, even one of his own guild mates, he might turn on them. Maybe even physically hurt them in order to get them out of his fight.

Gory scenes and brutality against him and others doesn't faze him. He thinks that's normal. (That will be explained.)

Likes: Fighting, good food, good booze, cute girls and most of all, a good fight!

Dislikes: Being told that he can't fight (Join in one I mean, like for health reasons or he has other things he should be doing.) and People getting involved in his fights (ironic, ain't it?)

Past: He is originally from Colosseum Island, located in the southern waters a few miles away from Fiore. The seas are a bit rougher out there, and what few people actually live there willingly are pretty violent.

His homeland runs a kind of underground fighting ring. Normal humans, men and women, some teenagers even, are taken and imprisoned, but they don't really know that. They are exposed to violence daily, brutally fighting one another for the amusement of the wealthy and others who come to watch. They are desensitized to violence, blood and gore. It becomes normal to them.

He was one of the fighters, being brought in to it when he was a teenager, being taller and stronger than most his age. He would fight and fight, he would be pitted against multiple opponents at times and even Vulcan's, though there were times he'd have back-up.

During a particularly brutal fight against a Half-Giant man, which he was supposed to be lose, it was a rigged match, his magic saved him, and the match ended in a draw, albeit with Micah needing significant medical care.

Micah fooled the infirmary into thinking that his injuries required more healing than they did, and escaped through the lower security there, he made it to the mainland not long after his food supply ran out and he traveled for a while. It was all so new to him, and he was so used to violence that he sometimes went overboard when someone got in his face over nothing and he got in to trouble quite a bit. He wondered in to a Guild Hall while they were celebrating and decided to eat. Someone recognized that he wasn't a part of their guild, and when they went to throw him out, he threw them out instead.

Wulfric laughed and laughed, and just when a brawl was about to begin, he said to let Micah stay. By the end of the day, Micah had a wicked hangover and was an official member of Odin's Eye

* * *

><p>Theme Song: Live to Win, by Paul Stanley<p>

Name: Jayne Satsuki

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual, tends more toward men

Magic: White Fire magic: A non-Devil Slayer combination of light and fire magic.

Power: S

Appearance

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Jayne has vibrant white hair that slightly curls as it falls to her elbows. Nobody knows when her hair color exactly changed.

Guild mark and location: Her guild mark is reddish pink, and located on her left upper arm, near her elbow. It is opposite of where her Blue Pegasus mark was located.

Height: 4'11"

Build: Jayne is petite for her age and it's very easy for people to tower over her. She's not flat-chested, but has an average amount of curves. Her skin is on the pale side, which is strange since she uses light magic.

Standard Clothes: Typically she wears a dark-red, high waisted skirt over a pair of black leggings, a gray strapless top, and a black vest with round golden buttons. For her shoes, she wears a pair of light brown combat boots which she claims fit for any situation.

Night: An oversized sweater and her black leggings. She sleeps barefoot.

Swim: A midnight blue bikini with faded gray outlines. Paired with gladiator sandals and a wide brimmed sun-hat.

Formal: A yellow spaghetti strap dress with black lace covering the piece. It's cinched at the waist with a thin golden bow tied at the front. She tops it off with her favorite heeled combat boots.

Personality: Jayne's a proud and eccentric girl, always running around her guild with something to say or do. She's the type of girl who can either be loved or hated by a person or else, she'll grow unto you. Jayne has a light hearted and vivacious attitude towards everyone, always being the first to break the ice or start a conversation. It seems like her sole mission in life is to make everyone's life all sparkles and rainbows. She can brush off mild insults easily but when it gets intense, Jayne turns to the offender with a sickly sweet smile and a witty (slightly sadistic) disparage of her own.  
>Her latest hobby is playing a not-so-subtle matchmaker for her friends. Jayne seems like such an innocent little girl, but really, her attempts to make her "ships" "cannon" gets her far from it. From the old classics of locking the pair in a dark closet to writing smutty fanfiction, she will go to extreme (but hilarious) measures with bold stubbornness, seizing every chance she gets to turn it into a matchmaking session.<br>But since all it seems like Jayne ever does is cause mischief and fun everywhere she goes, it's easy to forget that she's a human being herself with problems of her own. Trouble is, she's hellbent on never burdening her friends with her issues.

Likes: Sweet stuff, human contact, hugs, witty banters, creativity, and true love.

Dislikes: Bullies, reading, and not being in general control of a situation (especially with her matchmaking and fire magic).

Past: Jayne was born from two loving and adventure-seeking parents. She had a pretty normal and happy childhood and her light magic was proving to be very promising at such an early age. That all changed the day her parents decided to take on a particular job of defeating and capturing a mage who was stealing some magical items all over Fiore. It was supposed to be an easy mission for a mage of her parent's skill and the reward wasn't even that much. But when they came face to face with the mage, it was to their shock that the job was actually the equivalent to an S-Class job. The dark mage was stealing those magical items to create a weapon that would make someone powerful to the extent of being lethal. Being the crazy villain that he was, the mage tested his weapon on himself. Jayne's parents were able to scatter parts of the weapon around the world and destroy the dark mage, but it cost them their lives. Emmalyn and Soren were considered heroes in the guild and many grieved for the loss. But the dark mage wasn't finished yet. Although he was weakened greatly, the mage had been able to escape the lethal blow and had been devising a new plan for revenge. Because Emmalyn and Soren made sure that the dark mage couldn't use the weapon on himself (his body was now immune to it) he would use it on their 8 year old daughter. Experimenting on her until the dark mage perfected another weapon that was strong enough to affect him. For three years Jayne was held prisoner to the dark mage. Of course, Blue Pegasus tried to look for her but illusions were the dark mage's specialty so the searches always lead to a dead end. If Jayne was especially obedient, the dark mage would reward her by concurring an illusion of Jayne's parents to talk and play with her for an hour.  
>All Jayne knew was that now whenever the dark mage told her to make light, he would always yell at her until it was strong enough. At first the exhaustion of over using her immature powers made her pass out but eventually her skill grew to surpass her age. One day when she was using her powers to the max, she felt lightheaded again but it was a different feeling than the one that made her faint. Suddenly her power stats enlarged rapidly until the beam of light she was making turned into a fire like substance that made her hair stand on it's end. Jayne couldn't control what was happening to her, only the urge to burnburnburnburn and destroydestroydestroydestroy. When the dark mage went to see what was going on, Jayne's eyes glowed white with anger and lost control completely. The white fire spread and engulfed the dark mage, disintegrating him and burning down the building in the process.<br>Without the dark mage's illusions, the guild master was able to locate Jayne quickly. It took days for Jayne to stop trembling and even then she refused to tell him why the storehouse building was in ruins when he found her. Piecing two and two of what happened, Bob took Jayne under his wing and taught her that whenever she feels anger, she must hold back from doing what she did in the storehouse.  
>As the years passed by, the mages from Blue Pegasus began to ask more and more frequent questions and failed to answer, grew suspicious of Jayne. During the time of Fairy Tail's absence, Jayne was the object of mistrust in Blue Pegasus and the guild master knew that she needed a fresh start. So with a heavy heart, Bob sent Jayne to Odin's Eye and hoped that she would meet the right kinds of people who would help Jayne control her unstable magic.<p>

Theme Song: Nightingale by Demi Lovato

* * *

><p>Name: Elsa Curie<p>

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Magic: Technology Make

Power: S

Appearance

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black, midback length, styled similar to Minerva's

Height: 5'9"

Build: Curvy

Standard Clothes: Black button down shirt with purple buttons, black dress pants, black shoes

Night: Purple pajama shorts, black tank top

Swim: Standard purple bikini

Formal: White button down shirt, sport coat, the rest is the same as standard

Personality: Elsa is highly intelligent

Likes: Knowledge, science, slayers, magic

Dislikes: Those who destroy knowledge, religion, ANYONE who kills a slayer, regardless of circumstance.

Past: Elsa was the daughter of two prominent scientists of the Fiore royal court, and took to her parents' profession like a duck to water. At the age of 16, she graduated from the royal academy of sciences, but this is where she diverts strongly from her parents. She wished to be a guild mage, and expand her studies via a guild, in particular she wished to understand the fundamental nature of Slayers. Hence, she joined Odin's Eye, in search of Slayers to study.

Theme Song: Nostradamus' First Prophecy, by Illusion Suite.

**Here are Team Jayne's bios; next time: White Demon's bios, tell me what you think of this feature, and I may take your suggestion into account.**


	17. The Death of White Demon

**A/N: Good progress on the Revolution Arc, just need one prince/princess, a high priest/priestess, and a queen. And PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE vote in the poll, only one arc till it closes! Anyway, here's chapter 17!**

* * *

><p>"Guys! It's time to take the fight to Octavius!" Shouted Jayne, Arashi accompanying her, and noticing all of her team, save Atticus, emerging from the buildings, and back into White Demon's commons.<p>

"Who is that?" Asked Elsa, taking note of the man standing beside Jayne.

"I'm called Arashi, I'm undercover in White Demon, in order to exact revenge on Octavius; he is responsible for the death of my parents and older sister, who were members of the Fairy Tail Guild, all of you may just be able to help me end the life of that bastard."

"Alright, but we will kill you at the first sign of dissent." Warned Elsa, eyeing Arashi with suspicion.

"Aw come on Elsa, be a little more trusting, he hasn't killed Jayne after all!" Argued Micah, interested to find out more about the newcomer.

"Where's Atticus?" Interrupted Safaia, and his absence suddenly becoming egregious.

"Probably confronting the Guild Master." Muttered Elsa. "One of us was bound to find him, and given that the rest of us are here, it seems to have been Atticus."

"If your friend is up against Octavius, I don't like his chances, we'd better get going." Noted Arashi, running towards the dominating tower, Team Jayne in tow.

* * *

><p>Team Jayne found the door blocked by a diamond wall, and Hestia standing outside of it.<p>

"YOU! What the hell are you doing here?" Demanded Jayne, flabbergasted by Hestia's presence; she was hoping to never see her again.

"Atticus was fighting the Guild Master, he was out cold last I saw, a man claiming to be from your guild, called Daryl, went ahead." Hestia explained, sorrow in her voice, with panic over Atticus' condition.

"No worries then, if Daryl's up against this Octavius guy, this shouldn't take long at all!" Jayne reassured Arashi, with a smile.

"For once, I agree with Jayne, Daryl's on the level of a Wizard Saint." Added Elsa, reassuring the light phoenix.

* * *

><p>"This bad mofo is called the Sanguine Rose! I had to go through the craziest drinking contest ever for it!" Laughed Daryl, showing off the staff in his hand.<p>

"Shut the hell up and die!" Groaned Octavius, dispelling the hell portal under Atticus to better fight the mage before him, and firing a fissure of diamonds at Daryl, who comically ran away from it before swinging his staff oddly and preparing a technique of his own.

"Musta Krakish!" Declared Daryl, as a black light emerged from the Sanguine Rose, and a humanoid demon wielding a two-handed sword, who sprang over the diamonds and leapt at Octavius, his blade leveled.

"You can do better than that!" Laughed Octavius, as he easily dispelled the demon with a spike of diamonds.

"Heh, looks like you're a stronger mage than I thought." Countered Daryl. "Still shouldn't be too much trouble..." Daryl drew another staff, this one tipped with what looked like a dragon. "You ever fought a magic zombie who worships dragons? I tell ya, that was a crrrrrraaaaaaazzzzzy afternoon!"

"Will. You. Shut. Up?" Demanded Octavius, launching another wall of diamond at Daryl.

"Triton's Fist!" Shouted Daryl, his four staves not in his hands levitating, and grouping together, and firing a high-pressure blast of water, which cut straight through the diamond, and hit Octavius hard in the stomach.

"Damn you! No one hurts me and lives!" Declared Octavius, his sanity slipping from his trauma. "Let's see you survive this!" Diamond spikes began to plague the field, the terrain where one could stand grew smaller with each passing Second, and Daryl stayed only barely ahead of things.

"Well, try this one on for size: THE WABBAJACK! You shoulda seen the demon I got this one off of, he was AWESOME!" Shouted Daryl, drawing the four-faced staff, and preparing yet another spell while running. "Brittle Bone Curse!" Three of the other staves surrounded Octavius, and suddenly, the Master of White Demon fell to the ground with a tortured scream.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Demanded Octavius, reeling in pain, and the diamond barriers, spikes, etc. beginning to fade.

"I made your bones weak! A good portion of them broke, you shoulda seen the last guy I tried it on." Explained Daryl, a bit unnerved by the memory, as he drew another staff, this one the skull staff owned by Brain, the legendary dark mage. "Thousand Cuts!" The other four staves formed a circle around Daryl, and a swarm of doves with red eyes emerged from the circle, and attacked Octavius, cutting him to pieces within seconds, and the diamonds faded completely.

"Atticus!" Shouted Hestia, as she dashed into the room, scared for her son's life.

"Mom?" Asked Atticus, still dazed from the recent events.

"Hey Atticus! You need to get stronger, Daryl can't always swing in and save your ass!" Quipped Safaia, a huge grin on her face; which Atticus found comforting.

"Alright, time to evaluate the damage done! Tech Make Medica." Elsa created a scanner with her abilities, and scanned Atticus for injuries. "Hm, looks fine, and the rune knights'll be here to search the place soon, let's get back to Vinland."

"Can't Argue with that." Laughed Atticus, though tepidly, as he was a bit sore from his bout with White Demon's now-deceased master.

* * *

><p>"Today was awesome!" Shouted Micah, returning to the guild hall with the rest of Team Jayne, along with Daryl and Arashi. The reward money in their hands; it was a hell of a reward; 2 million Jewels, split 6 ways of course, but not a bad sum for anyone.<p>

"Speak for yourself, I was nearly sucked into hell." Argued Atticus, punching Micah in the arm. "I really have to start fighting people closer to my own level..."

"Well, I hope La Bete Noire can continue his work, even if he is a destructive menace, his contributions are brilliant..." Muttered Elsa, wistfully.

"Excellent work Team Jayne, the Rune Knights have reportedly found the location of the Temple of Larz thanks to your work in securing the White Demon hideout! And who is the fellow accompanying you?" Said Wulfric, greeting them.

"I'm Arashi, I'd like to join up." responded Arashi, a sincere resolve in his voice.

"He was a huge help in bringing down White Demon, I can vouch for him." Announced Jayne, in support of the new recruit.

"Excellent, let's go to my office to get the paper work filled out!" Declared Wulfric, walking to the side room.

"A new member!" Declared Chayse, as Arashi left Wulfric's office.

"Wha-" Muttered Arashi, as team Chayse gathered around him.

"It looks as though Chayse recruited you, best not to fight it." Laughed Tyler.

"Welcome to the team, sir." Agreed Kaito.

"You're gonna love it in Odin's Eye!" Shouted Ava, with a smile. "Hey, weren't you-?"

"I WAS A DOUBLE AGENT!" Insisted Arashi.

"Okay, okay, just join our team already!" Insisted Chayse.

"Alright, alright." Agreed Arashi with a laugh. "I may as well try being on a team out..."

* * *

><p>"So what was it about Larz you wanted to tell us?" Asked Elsa, as Team Jayne had gathered in Atticus and Safaia's collective apartments, as theirs were the only two among the team that were adjoining.<p>

"Oh yeah, check this out." Atticus produced Lucy's diary from his jacket's inner pocket, as the team gathered around him, save for Micah, who was engaged in a tug-of-war with Ten for a particularly choice cut of steak, courtesy of Elsa. "Apparently the Fairy Tail Guild fought Larz about 150 years ago, and they gave a bit of info on it; it turns out Larz is a figure from the ancient lore of a religion called the Path of Conjuring, he was sealed away tens of thousands of years ago, and reforms over time, via human souls captured for him through hell portals. I did some more digging, and his soul is indestructible, but his body is still Chi... And also, Lucy started dating Erza right around then; it was adorable." Finished Atticus, in a bit of a daze from the last part.

"Stay on topic!" Demanded Jayne, flicking Atticus' arm.

"Sorry, but in any event, it seems that Larz's following is stronger than it was the first time he returned; it's taken a lot less time." Noted Atticus.

"Chi huh, Master Wulfric uses Chi Magic, maybe we can beat Larz with that..." Muttered Safaia.

"In any event, we'll be fighting Larz's priests soon enough, we need to find out whatever we can, and hope Larz himself doesn't make an appearance." Decided Elsa.

"But for now, let's sit back, and have a little fun!" Argued Safaia, as Ten gobbled the steak, narrowly avoiding Micah's hands.

"Damn it! I lost to a Goddamn dog!" Shouted Micah, as he sulked over to the counter for another steak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to make the Pergrande High Priest/Priestess (either works), note that Pergrande's national religion revolves around their first king, a barrier mage who brought stability to the kingdom through warring factions as well as dragons and other such threats; consider that when envisioning a High Priest(ess). Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnway, here's the report!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: Complete**

**White Demon Arc: Complete**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Full**

**Revolution Arc: Need a few more OCs for the court of Pergrande, a far off kingdom whose youngest royal has been marked for assassination by his older brother, I need a high priest/priestess (either), a prince/princess(either), and a queen.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Another new arc! needs five villains. (1 spot open).**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and desert keeper is the only magic that is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearance

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):

* * *

><p><strong>The bio feature is a bit time-consuming, so unless a great deal of enthusiasm for it suddenly emerges, I'll probably only do it every 5 chapters or so...<strong>


	18. The Temple of Larz

**A/N: Things are going well! I don't have much more to say though, so I'll just leave you with the chapter...**

* * *

><p>"Wake up Atticus! It's noon!" Shouted Safaia, who had entered Atticus' apartment through the key he'd given her.<p>

"Exactly, and today is my day off, I'm getting as much sleep as physically possible, thank you and goodbye." Groaned Atticus, awakened from a rather pleasent dream by it, and beginning to regret giving Safaia that key.

"Well, Jayne has some kind of crazy surprise for us, and I figure you wouldn't want to miss that..." Muttered Safaia, with a smirk.

"Fine, I'm getting up..." Agreed Atticus, as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom, to change out of his gray shorts and white t shirt into his standard attire; if there was one thing he hated more than losing sleep, it was being bored, after all, so Jayne's eccentricity was just what he needed.

* * *

><p>"Alright! I have the best plan ever! We are going to sneak out and destroy the Temple of Larz ourselves!" She shouted, with a good deal of resolve.<p>

"No, the council and the king are getting the rune knights ready, we can wait with the rest of the guilds to join the assault." Argued Safaia.

"What if Larz shows up? We can't well fight him alone!" Protested Elsa.

"That ain't a fight I wanna get into, odds are just a biiiiiiit too steep." Agreed Micah.

"I'm with the three of you, Larz isn't something we can beat on our own." Affirmed Atticus.

"But we could get rich-"

"Or die." Retorted Elsa, as she broke from the group. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow, I have business to attend to."

"Yeah, I'm going to get some more sleep..." Said Atticus, as he left for his apartment.

"Maybe there's a street gang I can beat up..." Decided Micah, walking out to Vinland's rougher areas.

"I'm thirsty, I think I'll get a smoothie." Sighed Safaia, leaving Jayne on her own.

"The rest of you will look like Idiots when I take down all of those priests and get all the money for myself!" Shouted Jayne, as she left for her own apartment.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, what are you working on?" Asked Ava, who had followed Elsa to the spot by the river they both frequented.<p>

Elsa played around with a bit of scrap pieces, and formed what looked like a gun... which immediately fell apart. "I'm looking to create a new tech make gun, this one will be a good deal more powerful than anything I have right now, but I still can't maintain it, I need more magic in reserve, I guess..."

"It looks really cool! Show it to me when you have it done!" Encouraged Ava.

"Thank you, I'll have to." Said Elsa with a smile; she could hardly stand how cute Ava was, she really hoped that Ava might return her feelings.

"I'm happy with Team Chayse; Chayse always has something for us all, and now we have five members!" Ava quickly changed the subject.

"That's great, how is the guild as a whole taking to you?" Asked Elsa.

"They seem to really like me; I haven't talked with them much, but things are going well." Laughed Ava. "Hey, I wonder which of us is more popular..."

"I'm not sure, and I have to wonder why someone would want to find out..." Muttered Elsa.

"I'm not sure either, just a weird thought I had..." Muttered Ava.

"Well, Either way, I'm glad to have you here in Odin's Eye." Complimented Elsa, which brought a shine to Ava's eyes.

"Does she... Like me?" Wondered Ava; Elsa was only a year older than her at most, and she'd heard that she and Jayne used to date, so maybe...

"Well, I'd better go make sure Jayne isn't planning to follow through with her idiotic plans, so I should be off." Said Elsa, before taking her leave to do just that.

* * *

><p>"And stay down!" Shouted Micah, to the leader of the small time gang whom he had thoroughly dominated.<p>

"What the fuck man? We ain't no goddamn sons of bitches!" Protested the leader, who wore an oddly shaped skull mask.

"So? You were misusin' your magic, and that gets me pissed!" Continued Micah, ready to continue pounding on the gang at any time, but was cut off by a hell magic portal opening under him, clearly created by said leader. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Demanded Micah, as he broke from the portal and readied his Demon Titan Gauntlets. "Why the hell are you workin' with the Temple of Larz? You ain't even in a guild. Larz'll kill you as target practice."

"Fuck you man, Larz takes care of us!"

Needless to say, this gang's already vaguely unpleasant day turned from bad to worse.

"I don't have time for you assholes any longer, I gotta find Jayne!" Micah decided, as he sprinted off toward Valhalla.

* * *

><p>"I'm a bit worried about Jayne, I get the feeling she wasn't joking..." Muttered Safaia, from Atticus' couch.<p>

"She'd never go in without backup, she may be rash, but not stupid; don't worry about it Safi." Reassured Atticus, as he got some food from his pantry for the two of them.

"Jayne's done stupider things in the past; like the time she thought punching a lightning devil slayer in the face while in he was in devil force was a good plan of attack..." Countered Safaia.

Atticus doubled over with laughter. "You're not serious! No way! That's awesome!" He managed through it.

"For real! She almost died! We really should check up on her." Argued Safaia, all the humor gone from her voice.

"Alright, let's go over there." Agreed Atticus, finally aware of the gravity of the situation.

* * *

><p>"Just as I feared..." Muttered Elsa, noting the absence of Jayne, as well as the absence of several essentials in Jayne's apartment.<p>

"Looks like she went through with it..." Gasped Micah.

"Well then, it looks like a rescue mission..." Noted Atticus.

"She probably hasn't gone very far, we can get her back without too much trouble I'll warrant." Said Safaia.

"In that case, we'd better get our things ready, the aim will be to intercept her before she makes it to the temple." Ruled Elsa, taking a map to the temple, which had been distributed to S-Class mages by the magic council for the upcoming battle, out of her pocket, and directing the remainder of her teammates.

* * *

><p>"Excellent, we have reached the final stage of Larz's resurrection, we need only one remaining soul, whom Larz will use as his corporeal host." Declared Larz's foremost priest, a tall, bald, man with red eyes and a forked tongue, snake tattoos, and clad in a black trench coat and pants.<p>

"Ha! Awesome! I can't wait to fuck shit up with the power Larz'll give me! Thanks Apophis!" Shouted a tall young man with spiky black hair and a brown cloak.

"Pathetic, Larz is worth worship on solely his own merits. You, Zevon are unworthy of his blessings." Said a slender blue-haired woman of average height with gray eyes, and wearing a white cloak and white sandals."

"Larz is different to all of us, why is your perception of him any better than Zevon's, Drola? Inquired a young boy, green eyed, with neat green hair and a gold cloak.

"Shut up, Oz, Larz does not take kindly to such decadence as you describe, I'm sure Lim will agree with me."

The silver haired man with a black cloak remained silent, and promptly flipped Drola off.

"In any event, we should-" Began Apophis.

"You won't go any further! Hey, aren't you with the magic council?" Shouted Jayne, distracted momentarily by the high priest.

"It matters little, you shall not survive to inform the other nine of my ambition, and they will not survive to apprehend me." Sighed Apophis.

"Like hell! I'm gonna kick all of your asses!" Declared Jayne, as she readied a White Fire Torch.

* * *

><p>"Well, that didn't take long..." Muttered Oz, noting Jayne bound and gagged in a bird cage-esque cell in the temple's lower level.<p>

"Remind me of why we can't just sacrifice her now?" Demanded Drola, impatient to summon Larz.

"The final sacrifice must be offered at Larz's hour of summoning, which is the moment of sunrise; there's a reason we built the temple on the easternmost point in Fiore, after all, and why the central room is designed to be illuminated at that moment, as the light acts as a source of power as well, we will sacrifice her at dawn, in accordance with Larz's rituals." Explained Apophis, to Drola for approximately the 18th time.

"Ya know, I would've figured someone so obsessed with Larz would know just a bit more about him." Laughed Zevon, a smug look on his face.

"Oh, like you would have known if Apophis hadn't just said that." Retorted Drola, trying to step on Zevon's foot, but too slow.

"Now, there's no need for that, we have to remain vigilant; sunrise is in only two hours, and the acolytes of Larz, the dark guilds who have submitted to our authority, shall arrive soon, the time has come for us to ready Larz's alter.

* * *

><p>"There we are, it's charged and primed." Promised Oz, as he finished pouring magic into the circle filled with elaborate symbols, most prominently a five pointed star facing upside-down, and surrounded by a stone circle that resembled thousands of snakes. "What's that thing?" Asked Oz, noting said circle.<p>

"That is an addition of my own, The Snake Ring, it will...enhance the summoning. How it goes about this will be clear once Larz comes through the gate." Explained Apophis, a sly smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, she was here, she said something about a temple near here she was going to." Said a bartender in the small town of Duskreach, the closest town to Larz's temple.<p>

"Shit, we're too late, time to stake out the temple." Ruled Elsa, motioning for the others to leave."

* * *

><p>The Temple of Larz was a fantastic sight, it was as big as a small town, a block of marble with five pillars, four at its corners, and one on its dome in the center, the latter had a porthole cut in it facing eastward. It was guarded by two golden doors with a red seal of a downward-facing five pointed star; Larz's insignia, which seemed to seal the building off from invaders. Needless to say, Elsa quickly got to work removing the seal. "At this point, The Temple should be empty except for a few priests, we shouldn't have too much trouble against them, just as long as we remember to stay away from the high priest; we aren't any match for him apart, and it may take all of us to beat him. Ideally, the Rune knights, guilds, and magic council should be here in an hour or so, and hopefully take care of the rest, before they bring back Larz. However, we can't wait that long, we still need to rescue Jayne, so let's get going on that." Exposited Elsa, as she used a Tech Make device to decript the temple's magic wards.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still not much to say, so just read the report, I guess...**

**A/N: If you want to make the Pergrande High Priest/Priestess (either works), note that Pergrande's national religion revolves around their first king, a barrier mage who brought stability to the kingdom through warring factions as well as dragons and other such threats; consider that when envisioning a High Priest(ess). Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnway, here's the report!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: Complete**

**White Demon Arc: Complete**

**Hell's Gate Arc: In progress**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Full**

**Revolution Arc: Need a few more OCs for the court of Pergrande, a far off kingdom whose youngest royal has been marked for assassination by his older brother, I need a prince/princess(either) (actually, I have one pending, so I'm not sure if I still need one or not.), and a queen.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Full**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and desert keeper is the only magic that is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearance

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	19. The Rise of Larz, part 1

**A/N: Don't mind me, just vote in the poll after you read this chapter...**

* * *

><p>"It is time, the Temple of Larz shall fall, the guilds of Fiore stand ready, we'll be there before dawn." Declared a short, middle aged woman with short blond hair and gray eyes, clad in a plaid shirt and black jeans.<p>

"Excellent, I do hope you have more of a plan than that though, Thundra." Noted a tall man about the same age with spiked black hair, dark goggles, black dress pants, and a brown trench coat with gold buttons.

"Don't question her, Friedrich! She's our fearless leader! I've half a mind to accuse you of treason!" Shouted an angry young woman of average height, with red hair, reaching her legs, and wearing a red tube top under a black leather trench coat with black shorts.

"Blin! We have a policy of open inquiry, Friedrich may question Thundra with such concerns, and you have been known to petition our leader yourself; how else has your fiance been saved from being charged with indecent exposure?" Reprimanded a tall woman of implacable age with long blonde hair in a messy pony tail, sad-looking yellow eyes, and clad in a dark red dress with black lines and a low cut.

"Shut up Erzsebet, my business is my business!" Shot Blin, rubbing the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Sorry, but I'm on Erzsebet's side, you are in no position to object to dissent." Agreed a tall young man with shoulder length gray hair and green eyes, and a blue trench coat over a tan shirt and green jeans.

"As am I." Said a man covered by black armor with a horned helmet, in a gruff tone.

"Certainly, there is no doubt..." Muttered an absent-minded looking man, diminutive in height, with long black hair, black pants, and a white shirt one size too large.

"Hm, it would appear that our motion is supported by fully half the council, what with me, Sorell, Samuel, and Joshua. And no doubt Friedrich and Thundra, and perhaps Winchester..." Erzsebet motioned to a man with red hair streaked with gray tied in a ponytail, dressed in full cowboy regalia, and who seemed to be habitually requipping a variety of different guns.

"Now is no time for such petty squabbles, we must prepare our attack on Larz, the council is the pillar of Fiorean magic, we need to take charge of the situation!" Argued an ancient man with a shaved head and a black Shaolin robe.

"Quite right, Flamel, we need to mobilize. Apophis, will you accompany us?" Thundra asked Apophis, who was present in projection form.

"I am not quite finished with my business, but I promise to be present for this glorious battle with Larz. Simply put, I will arrive at a time unexpected, but I certainly would not miss so important a point in Earthland's history..." Said Apophis, a wry smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"There, open." Declared Elsa as she finished her decryption of the temple's lock, and opened the doors with little effort. "Jayne may be dead, keep in mind, so we may need to recover her remains, if she was sacrificed, also a likely possibility, we'll simply fall back and await reinforcements. Whatever happens though, do not engage their leader, it'll take all of us for that." Elsa ordered, with her eyes squarely on Atticus for the last part as they walked into the main room of the temple, in its center.<p>

"Hey! That wasn't on purpose!" Protested Atticus, as the four advanced into the building.

"The time you went up against your father was." Retorted Elsa.

"That was to prove a point!"

"Guys, not a good time..." Interrupted Safaia, as four figures met them.

"Looks like I should wake High Priest Apophis..." Muttered Oz.

"And pass up on the opportunity for glory? Like hell!" Shouted Zevon.

"I actually agree, Larz shall be impressed by our slaughter of these legal inferiors..." Noted Drola.

Lim said nothing, but nodded in agreement.

"I outrank all of you, and I'm alerting Apophis, you hold these four off while I take care of matters." Decided Oz as he ran off, with Elsa pursuing with her tech make leg enchancements, too fast for Drola, Zevon, or Lim to respond.

"Everyone, pick a priest and stick with them, we'll meet back here." Ordered Safaia, as she readied her nails and lunged at Lim.

"Let's find out how a legal guild does business..." Laughed Zevon, as he ducked Atticus' fist and activated his magic. "Takeover: Beast Soul: Werewolf!" Zevon turned into a hybrid wolf/man, at least seven feet tall, with teeth the size of daggers, and glowing red eyes. "Can you keep up with this?" He laughed.

"S-shit..." Stuttered Atticus, shaking with fear, as he ran out of the room into an adjacent one, Zevon in tow.

"Fuck, I forgot Atticus was afraid of dogs..." Muttered Safaia, a bit preoccupied with Lim, though, who seemed able to block all of her attacks with his cloak.

"You can't last against my army, may as well give up now." Taunted Drola, as red cloaked figures appeared behind her, and converged upon Micah.

* * *

><p>"Come out of your hole you scared little bitch!" Laughed Zevon as Atticus ducked behind some bookshelves behind a bookshelf. "I have your scent, you can't hide for long!."<p>

Atticus cringed; he'd been afraid of dogs since he was seven, and the memory wasn't at all pleasant...

Flashback: 10 years ago.

"Breath of the Wind!" A 7-year-old Atticus shouted in desperation, but his attempt merely slowed the wolf down, as the beast zeroed in, ready to rip Atticus' throat from his body. The wolf sunk his left claw into Atticus' left shoulder, and then...

"Magma Dragon's Obsidian Fist!" Iov flew at the wolf, magma-charged fist outstretched, killing it. "Atticus, you need a doctor, come on!" Atticus complied and was picked up by Iov when he failed to get up himself.

End Flashback!

That was the moment Atticus had decided to become a god slayer, he felt powerless as a mere wind mage; so he resolved to do anything he could to become powerful. At that hospital, he'd met a scientist called La Bete Noire, who granted his request, turning him into a god slayer. Despite this, he'd never outgrown the fear of dogs. To this day, even a chihuahua would send him into a flash of horrible, horrible memories. This werewolf, was of course, a bit more intimidating than a chihuahua...

"Now I see ya! Prepare for your untimely death!"

"Wind God's Storm Shelter!" Atticus formed a shield to attempt a block of Zevon's claws, but Zevon broke through it without much trouble. His claw swipe only grazed Atticus, however, who was blown back by the wind, a clever mechanism integrated into the shield.

"What the hell was that for? You're only gonna live a few more seconds thanks to that!" Laughed Zevon, as he ran back at Atticus, his claws again raised.

Atticus had never been more terrified in his life; any second he would become dog food, but his subconscious mind had other plans... "God Force!" Atticus shouted, before he fully understood what it was he was doing. Zevon was silenced by a quick cyclone fist, but soon returned to his assault. "Huh, this calls for some improvisation..." Thought Atticus, readying a new attack. "Wind God's Vortex Missile!" A jet of black wind shot out of his hand, and hit Zevon directly in the chest, exploding into a reverse supercell, and sending the wolf-man into a wall. "Now, how can I finish this?" Wondered Atticus, answering his own question as he leveled both of his hands at Zevon, and readied two celestial drills, which converged into one. "Wind God's Divine Hand!" Zevon was pushed straight through the wall, and promptly reverted into his human form.

* * *

><p>"Acid Coat!" Declared Safaia, turning her swipes into punches, and continuing her assault on Lim, whose cloak was disintegrating at the points that the acid hit, and him taking damage. "Not so tough now?" Safaia said with a smirk, as she readied a jab aimed at his head, but stopped, as an unimaginable pain suddenly shot through her side.<p>

Lim held up a doll that bore a resemblance to the poison mage, and smiled, as he stuck two more pins into it along with the one stuck in preparation of its creation.

Safaia understood now; he was stalling, buying time as well as learning about Safaia's abilities, the two together was what allowed the doll to be created. Voodoo magic, it seemed... "AAAAAGGHHHHH!" Safaia was cut from her musings by the two other pins, one in her ribcage, the other her head. She couldn't last much longer, especially with Acid Coat. There was only one thing left to do; risk it. Atticus had encouraged her to devise techniques of her own via her present knowledge of her magic, and she'd done just that, but she'd never applied it, apart from a few practice dummies, who were made from weaker material, and couldn't move, but then again, what did she have to lose? "Acid River!" Safaia dispelled her armor and forced it into a stream of acid which bubbled around Lim's feet. Lim wore no shoes, and was burned by the acid, causing him to lose his balance, and fall into the pool. "Acid Drowning!" The stream conformed to Lim's body, and Safaia strengthened the acid with an extra boost of magic. In a matter of minutes, Lim was nothing more than a bleached skeleton.

Safaia sighed with relief. "I guess it works..."

* * *

><p>"The Ignition Knuckles should show your pathetic little army a thing or two!" Micah shouted as he requipped a set of gauntlets. red and black, with several holes in them, fire spewed out from the holes. Micah proceeded to punch the soldiers nearest to him, who burst into flames, which soon spread across the battalion, but failed to even slow them down. Micah ran from the conflagrating warriors, Drola not far behind. "Why the hell ain't they scared?" Demanded Micah, confused over the warriors' serenity.<p>

"They have no souls; I stole their souls, they follow only my commands you see, and soon, you will join them." Explained Drola, as she activated her soul-stealing magic, trying to peel Micah's soul from his body, Micah resisted, of course, and the combatants found themselves deadlocked. "You can't concentrate on this for long..." Noted Drola, as she motioned for her army to attack Micah, her army tried, but began to fall, burning, and immobile from the destruction of their muscles, causing Drola to lose concentration in her shock.

"Jeez, how dumb are you? I may not be the smartest bulb in the box, but even I know that if you catch fire, you won't live long..." Laughed Micah, requipping his Demon Titan Gauntlets, and punching Drola straight through the floor, directly into the room where Jayne was being held. Micah broke through the cage and freed Jayne of her binds.

"I'm an idiot, apparently..." Muttered Jayne.

"Sure as hell are!" Quipped Micah.

* * *

><p>"Tech Make Barrier Glove!" Shouted Elsa, blocking the door from Oz with an energy wall launched from a construct on her hand.<p>

"Well, it would seem our battle is necessary, perhaps Apophis will reward my initiative..." Sighed Oz, adopting a fighting stance, and opening a hell portal under Elsa.

"What the hell? How is this portal so strong?" Inquired Elsa, only narrowly escaping it.

"I am not from this world you see, I am called Ozymandias Zhang, and I hail from the world of Terrafirma, where humans naturally produce significantly more magic energy than Earthland humans. Our atmosphere can't facilitate caster magic however, so I lack a good deal of experience, but thanks to my high energy level, I can make powerful use of a relatively weak magic." Explained Oz, as he opened a wave of hell forward.

Elsa activated another barrier, which kept it contained for a second, but the hands simply climbed over the wall, and spread toward Elsa, who crushed it with another barrier still.

"Stubborn, I see; no matter, you won't escape this!" Oz declared, as he opened a portal that reached far beyond Elsa's ability to escape, and activating the portal.

"Power is nothing in the face of tactics!" Countered Elsa, as she formed a barrier encompassing the portal, blocking it for long enough for her to launch a barrier at Oz, sending him flying back to the wall.

"It'll take more than that..." Muttered Oz, tired, but still in the fight.

"Tech Make Plasma Assault Rifle!" Elsa formed the gun she was working on and fired a powerful stream of energy, which sent Oz back again, this time slumped over unconscious. "Like I said..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, now let's get out of here and join the council's attack." Ruled Elsa, as she met with the remainder of Team Jayne. As they made their way to the door, however, it was sealed shut.<p>

"No, I'd recommend you stay for the show!" Laughed Apophis, as a collective of snakes brought Drola and Zevon, still dazed from their losses to the stone circle. When they were in position, the outer edge of the circle, which resembled a mass of snakes, began to glow. Out of the center of the circle, glowing snakes emerged and bit both of them, turning them into snakes. Apophis walked over to the former Drola and Zevon, and swallowed them both whole. "Now, let us see how you fair against Larz's highest priest!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To the creators of Samuel and Joshua: I have not forgotten their purposes; serving on the council is a mere means to an end, but that's all I can say to avoid spoilers... Also, we have come to the end of the OC request phase, at least for now, I'll have to see about other arcs and all that, but for now, there are no more spots for OCs available, sorry... But here's a handy arc guide to keep you posted!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: Complete**

**White Demon Arc: Complete**

**Hell's Gate Arc: In progress**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Full**

**Revolution Arc: Full (One OC pending, though.)**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Full**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Full**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up.**


	20. The rise and fall of Larz

**A/N: Behold! The conclusion of the first saga! It's here, so, uh, do something, I guess... This note is a bit rambling...**

* * *

><p>"Now, I feel I should prepare you for future sacrifices." Laughed Apophis, his fist outstretched. "Snake Fist." His fist turned into a snake of about the same size, which extended at high velocity, and aimed at Jayne, who rushed out of the way.<p>

"White Fire Bullet!" Jayne wasted no time in her response, and sent her ball of fire at Apophis.

"Twin Snakes!" Two snakes shot out of Apophis' sleeves, one of which promptly ate Jayne's attack, and both slithered toward Team Jayne.

"Wind God's Vortex Missile!" Atticus formed the technique he'd dispatched Zevon with, and launched it... only for it to fizzle out after three feet...

"Tech Make Plasma Pistol!" Shouted Elsa, shooting the two snakes dead in seconds.

"Breath of 1000 Snakes!" Apophis spewed a swarm of snakes from his mouth, which soon gathered around Team Jayne.

"Tech Make Barrier Glove!" Elsa established a barrier around the snakes, and forced them back, and Team Jayne proceeded to pick the snakes off with their respective long range attacks.

"Snake God!" Shouted Apophis in indignation, as his shape began to change; in a matter of minutes, he stood as a giant snake with five heads, as big as the altar he was perched on. "My true power, the ultimate prize of Snake Magic, no one in the world can survive this!" All five of the heads declared at once. "Breath of 10,000 Snakes!" Ten times the snakes from his previous attack emerged from his five heads, and the swarming of Team Jayne resumed.

"The Barrier won't hold out against them; I'll send the barrier out, and when they recover, have your counter ready." Ordered Elsa, forcing the barrier out, and the snakes being pushed back.

"Acid Rain!" Shouted Safaia, destroying several snakes.

"Tech Make Plasma Shotgun!" Elsa's shotgun fired a spray of plasma bolts, which killed several snakes on contact.

"White Fire Bullet Hell!" Jayne's myriad of fireballs killed another section.

"Bass Breakers!" Micah's soundwaves crushed snakes under their pressure.

"Wind God's Divine Hand!" Declared Atticus, but nothing happened. "What the hell?!" Atticus panicked as he struggled to think of what to do, before once again involuntarily activating God Force. "Wind God's Divine Hand!" The remaining snakes were ripped apart by the power of the wind.

"Now, go straight to the source!" Ordered Elsa, as Team Jayne rushed onto the dais, their attacks prepared.

"Tech Make Plasma Assault Rifle!"

"Exploding Flame Blade!"

"Demon Titan Gauntlets!"

"Acid River!"

"Wind God's Divine Hand!"

All five attacks hit Apophis hard, and, were his magic less powerful, would have killed him. Instead, he shed his body, and emerged a python, who slithered over to where OZ lay unconscious, picked him up, and placed him on the center of the altar. "Now, you will see Larz rise!" Laughed Apophis, weakly, as he generated a body identical to his previous one, but his energy too drained to continue the fight, and it too close to dawn for him to delay setting up the ritual any longer.

Before anyone could react, the light of dawn spread to the altar, and a hell portal spanning it formed, swallowing Oz instantly.

"Now, in the space of a minute, Ozymandias' body shall be made into a vessel for Larz, and he shall rise, the true master of the world, Jehuvaeh be damned!" Laughed Apophis, as the portal receded to only over the inverted pentagram at the center of the altar.

"ELSA, DECODE THAT LOCK FUCKING NOW!" Shouted Jayne, as she started pounding on the temple's outer door.

"Already on it, should be done in 15 seconds." Answered Elsa, who had once again set her decoding device to work, and sprung the seal in record time.

"Run!" Shouted Micah, requipping his quicksilver gauntlets, and bursting out of the temple, the rest of Team Jayne in tow

* * *

><p>"It has been too long, last I was in the realm of mortals, the dragons were still in hiding!" Laughed Larz, observing his new body; he'd used his magic to assume his preferred form, that of an 8 foot tall red furred goat man, but he could feel much more magic radiating from this body than his previous two incarnations. "Hm, it seems this is not an Earthland human, though I was summoned into Earthland; a Terrafirma human seems more likely the form I have occupied..." He muttered, before noticing a bright green glow outside of the altar he was summoned onto. "What form of magic is this?"<p>

"The magic to spell your end." Muttered Apophis, from his throne near the altar, as glowing snakes emerged and bit Larz.

"Ah, a transformation magic, designed to turn your opponents into beings easier for your consumption." Noted Larz, as he strangled the snakes who came near him.

"Indeed, you will become the power of a much greater conqueror!" Laughed Apophis, before being abruptly cut off by a very angry Larz standing in front of him.

"Pathetic, you honestly believed that your mere transfiguring magic would be succumbed to by a demon billions of years in age?" Reprimanded Larz as he lifted Apophis up in the air, and extracted all of the magic from him, turning him into his snake form, without any magic left in Larz's high priest. "My hell would be too kind a fate for such a grievous traitor as yourself."

* * *

><p>"Charge!" Yelled Thundra, leading the legal guilds of Fiore against Larz's Acolytes. "Lightning Make Hydra!" Thundra's magic produced a swarm of electrical dragon heads which downed several of the dark mages.<p>

The battle was going well for the council, with each of the nine council members taking charge of nine guilds each, and each guild taking on a dark guild. The eight strongest; Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail were taking the dark mages by storm, and it was clear that the battle would be over in a matter of minutes; and then to deal with the priests...

* * *

><p>"The council's winning." Noted Atticus, as Team Jayne reached the crest of the hill the Temple of Larz and observed the battle raging on the other side.<p>

"But Larz himself is about to show up, we need to alert Thundra." Noted Elsa, as she ran down to the field.

* * *

><p>"So, the priests are dead, but Larz is coming?!" Shouted Thundra, shocked at the news of Larz's return.<p>

"It's worse than that, Councilman Apophis is Larz's highest priest, and he may well be alive." Continued Safaia.

"FUCK! WE NEED TO-" Thundra was cut off by dark hands ripping through the tent, and a red furred figure on the horizon.

"Now, my opposition seems to think they can stand against me, let us test that little theory..." Laughed Larz, as his portal swallowed a good deal of the legal mages, and some dark mages for good measure.

"Larz has betrayed us!" Shouted a dark mage, as several acolytes turned and tried to strike Larz, only to be swallowed by another portal.

"Daryl, you are now 4th master of Odin's Eye." Declared Wulfric, as the council's forces receded to avoid the portal."

"Wulfric, you don't mean?" Questioned Daryl, suddenly uncharacteristically serious.

"It is my life, or the life of every soul on Earthland; I see no difficulty in making this decision." Reassured Wulfric, as he advanced forward.

"Everyone, get back, Wulfric will keep Larz busy, so we can escape!" Declared Daryl, to the council's army. The guild collective complied and ran.

* * *

><p>"Taijitu Palm!" Wulfric launched a powerful blast of Chi from his hand, at Larz, who briefly staggered from its effects.<p>

"Pathetic, you send only one of your warriors to fight the highest of all demons?" Laughed Larz, opening another portal.

"Transmutation!" Wulfric turned the hands from the portal into Chi, and converged it upon Larz, who was slightly damaged, but still in the game.

"I still see no threat..." Muttered Larz, as he backhanded Wulfric, sending him to the side, but Wulfric immediately stood up, and faced Larz again.

"I shall allow the innocents here to live, no matter what it takes!" Shouted Wulfric, defiantly.

"And how do you propose to do that? You are my inferior in all ways, I will simply kill you, and kill the remaining mages at my leisure."

Wulfric smirked, as he knew that his allies would be out of range by now. "Aurora Consurgens!" He Declared; suddenly, everything within a three-mile radius exploded in a flash of blue, including Odin's Eye's master.

* * *

><p>Atticus covered his eyes, the brilliant flash of blue was too much to handle. Wulfric's magic was more powerful than anyone could have imagined.<p>

"The Aurora Consurgens technique; The most powerful known Chi spell, it kills everything within three miles by converting it to Chi, the user included, its power is legendary, bit so is its cost. As a result, there is hardly any known uses of this spell." Explained councilman Flamel, who was standing near Team Jayne, as the entire force stood on a hill a fair distance from the blast.

After a few minutes, the smoke cleared, and the landscape was altered. Gone were the hills and forest that had been the dominant climate of the area only seconds before. In its place was a massive plot of nothing but soil.

"Hey! Check out this cool snake I found!" Shouted Micah, holding the snake that Apophis became in his hands. "I'm gonna call him Lenny!" Apophis tried to strangle him for that. "Awwwwwwwwww! He likes me."

"Not now Micah!" Reprimanded Safaia. "We have to assess the damage!"

* * *

><p>"Larz is dead, it seems, and the temple is destroyed..." Noted Elsa, with a sigh of relief.<p>

"The Magic Council will take over from here, the remainder of this is official business, the guilds can return to ordinary jobs." Ordered Thundra, with the remaining council members rallying around her. "First, we should establish if Apophis is still alive, and then determine how to remedy the situation with Larz's remaining worshippers."

"Odin's Eye, retreat, we need to regroup." Agreed Daryl, his sudden seriousness a bit alarming.

* * *

><p>"AH!" Shouted Atticus, waking up in the middle of the night, with the memory of the Larz affair haunting his dreams. Atticus got up from his bed, and decided to get a snack.<p>

"Atticus? It's 3 in the morning..." Muttered Safaia, who was awakened by Atticus tripping on the way to the kitchen, and clad in a long-sleeved white shirt and pink sweatpants.

"Sorry Safi, the whole Zevon thing comes back to me every once in awhile, and I was hungry..."

"Sorry, I understand, maybe I'll eat something now that I'm up..." Apologized Safaia, feeling bad about her insensitivity.

"No, I tripped getting up, it's my fault." Said Atticus, searching his pantry for something to snack on, but finding nothing. "Shit, I need to get some food tomorrow..." Muttered Atticus.

"It's alright, I can get something, I usually mooch food off you anyway." Laughed Safaia, running into her apartment, and grabbing some microwave popcorn.

* * *

><p>"So, why are you so afraid of dogs anyway?" Asked Safaia, taking a handful of popcorn.<p>

"A wolf almost killed me when I was seven, and ever since then, any dog I meet I think will do the same..." Explained Atticus.

"That's terrible, now I'm really sorry about teasing you when you met Ten..." Muttered Safaia.

"It's okay, I understand on a rational level that there's no reason for me to panic so much." Reassured Atticus. "I still don't know why he thinks I'm a threat though..."

"You know, dogs can smell if you're attracted to another person..." Quipped Safaia, though she hoped that a bit of sincerity would reveal itself in her joke.

Atticus flinched; if that were the case, Ten was right, and that panicked him a bit, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Safaia...

"I guess Ten smelled it on you." Laughed Safaia, as she inched closer to Atticus, and before either of them knew quite what they were doing, pulled into a kiss.

"I feel... better I guess..." Muttered Atticus, but a much more amused, and even jubilant expression on his face.

"Atticus! You don't have to be casual about it, I'm as excited as you are!" Laughed Safaia, even harder. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"My ship is canon!" Declared Jayne, overjoyed at seeing Atticus and Safaia walk into Odin's Eye hand in hand.<p>

"Yeah, I guess it is..." Muttered Atticus, still a bit awkward about it, as he'd never been in a relationship before.

"Again Atticus, you don't have to be-" Safaia was cut off by Ava coming over to Team Jayne's section of the long table."

"Elsa, I think I want to stay with Team Chayse..." Said Ava. "I've had so much fun with them and really bonded, I think it's best if I stay with them..."

"It's fine, Ava, I feel the same way about Team Jayne." Answered Elsa.

"Great, see you round!" Shouted Ava, her sudden change in emotion a bit disconcerting.

"Shit! I lost a team member to Chayse!" Shouted Jayne.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Shot Elsa.

"That's it! I'm never losing to Chayse again!" Declared Jayne, her pointer finger outstretched in the air, in a gesture of resolve.

"Shit, this is gonna get old..." Muttered Atticus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so concludes the first Saga! I have plenty more planned of course, and I have an announcement to make: I'm also going to do a Pokemon OC story, called Pokemon Alabaster Version; the OC rules and application should be up by Friday at the latest, just check my stories for it if you're interested... Also, I may not update much for the next 2 weeks, as I'll be on vacation, and won't necessarily have the time, space, or energy to update, but rest assured, I will be back!**


	21. The Path of Conjuring

**A/N: Oh god, it's been way too long... Sorry about the month-long wait here; I feel horrible. And I'm going on hiatus in August too... (Sighs dramatically) Let's see if I can get this arc done before then!**

* * *

><p>"Clear the field out, if Apophis had an Olympus Artifact, it would have survived the blast." Ordered Sorell, with Erzsebet, Joshua, and Samuel in tow.<p>

"Sorell, I think it's clear..." Muttered Erzesbet, noting the strange, almost uncanny flatness of the formerly cragged grove where the demon Larz was killed.

"I will not tolerate sloppiness, this level of power is worth noting, and an Olympus Artifact is a likely culprit."

"But if it survived the Aurora Consurgens, it would stick out like a sore thumb..." Noted Joshua, also noting the flatness of the land.

"Not even Chi magic can destroy one of these artifacts, we will find it if one is here." Ordered Sorell, before resuming his search

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's resume business as usual. As fourth master, I've struck up an exclusive deal with the Sappho Corporation; currently, Odin's Eye has first access to all jobs on Sappho Corporation owned property. Iov Sappho was willing to sign the contract in apology for his previous tumultuous relationship with our guild. Second, we've noticed some odd mages in our town in the past few days, they aren't from any guild, and they seem a bit secretive. I say be alert!" Announced Daryl, the morning marking two weeks following the climactic battle with the cult of Larz. He still hadn't recovered from Wulfric's death, obviously, as his normal, jocular demeanor was gone, and stone-faced resolve was in its place.<p>

"What's on today's agenda?" Asked Atticus, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Simple job, we have a brief job helping the owner of a warehouse move some things around, and between you, Micah, and Elsa, we should have the boxes moved in no time, and unless you think you need more money, we'll be done afterwards." Answered Safaia. "And I hope we can finish early." She said, positioning herself around Atticus' arm.

"Sounds awesome! We can break stuff, right?" Asked Micah.

"God, what the hell is wrong with you?" Muttered Elsa, shocked by Micah's comment.

* * *

><p>"It is high time we took Fiore for ourselves. Larz was reborn. This many mages cannot live without the authority of The Choir." Noted a white-bearded old man wearing a white priest's robe and a pendant with a pentagram on it.<p>

"Those poor dears... We must help them after all, High Priest Innocent." Said a woman in her early 50s with black hair with a dusting of white tied in a braid and a tan curiass, with silver metal scales, and armored boots.

"There is no other option, we are bound to keep Larz at bay, and to advance the gods on high, The Choir, I stand with you and Fran, Innocent." Agreed a young man with neatly combed short brown hair wearing a roman-style toga and brown sandals.

"Matthew, I thought better of you, there is no reason to spread our authority to Fiore; Minstrel is a strong nation, and we can easily defeat Larz from here if need be. They will sink or swim on their own, as they have a Choir-given right to." Protested a short young red haired woman with a red tube top, black shorts, and six-inch heels.

"No, Nusku, The Choir may be able to, but we are nothing more than their representatives, and we need to make less work for them." Argued a Tall man with a shaved head with a trenchcoat over a black shirt and jeans.

"Right, Gil. The Choir punishes dissenters, as they did me..." Agreed a man in his early 20s, with blond hair swept to the left, blue eyes with a strange lightning bolt of yellow in each eye, and with a blue button down shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Reizazel, The Choir would not punish you for something so trivial, stop insisting on it." Ordered a scrawny middle aged man in a white button down shirt and black pants, with short white hair and gray eyes."

"You know, Riyn, I never knew you as a theologian, I suggest you read the lore a bit closer." Countered a short teenage boy with black hair that was combed in order to partially cover his eyes of the same color, and dressed in all black. Shirt, pants, shoes, and a choker as well.

"Stop fighting, and you are of no help, Elias. There is a motion at hand. I for one, support the invasion of Fiore by the Path of Conjuring, governing body of the nation of Minstrel. We have a purpose to spread The Choir's authority, and to invigorate the lives of the populace. Do not, brothers and sisters of the council, go down in history as those who diminished the glory of The Choir." Argued a young man of average height with Dark brown shagy hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore a blue sweater, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Quite right, Caine. All in favor of the Invasion of Fiore say 'Aye'" Declared Innocent, knowing that he had won.

"AYE!" Declared all save for Nusku.

"It is then settled. Man the lacrimas. Effective immediately, our agents go from evangelists to soldiers."

* * *

><p>"Justice Law!" Declared one of the guildless mages, as he burst into the Odin's Eye guild hall. An eerie white light enveloped the guild, and flashed before disappearing.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Muttered Atticus, only lightly damaged from the blast, as were most of his guildmates. Ava was not damaged at all, Arashi was damaged a bit more than average, but there was one individual, a rarely seen mage Atticus still didn't know the name of, with spiky black hair and a greenish shirt with a pentagram on it, who was damaged a good deal.

"Fucker! I'll have your goddamn corpse for that shit! Nobody fucks with Meglo Kunst and lives! Takeover: Beast Soul: Chimera!" Meglo transformed into a two headed beast with a snake tail and bat wings, though still on two legs. Meglo flew at the man, only to be hit once again.

"Justice Hand!" The man shouted, with his hand enveloped by the same light.

"Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" Atticus sideswiped the man while he was occupied with Meglo, and took him straight down. "Are all of the mages who rolled into town like him?" Atticus wondered, before being cut off by a booming voice outside of the guild hall.

"This is a message from High Priest Innocent, leader of the Path of Conjuring. We have come to Fiore to save humanity from Larz, and we will use force in support of our cause. Our soldiers are stationed in your town, and are already poised to harm those townsfolk who will not convert. You are on that list. You have half an hour to surrender, if you choose to fight, we will aim to kill. All guilds of Fiore, prepare for war!"

"What the hell kinda magic was that?" Wondered Micah, in reference to the defeated mage's bizarre light.

"Justice magic, it attacks the victim's soul, the more impure the soul, the more damage it does. It is said to have originated with a Celestial Spirit known as Judgment." Explained Elsa.

"More importantly, what's the damn deal with the Path of Conjuring?" Asked Jayne, starting to get a bit scared.

"The Path of Conjuring is an ancient religion that recently experienced revival in the nation of Minstrel, to the south of Fiore, and currently ruled by said religion. They worship 9 gods, Jehuvaeh, God of creation and destruction, as well as the 8 "elemental gods." Metatron, Lucifer, Saraqael, Remiel, Raphael, Micheal, Jerahmeel, and Uriel. They preside over Light, Darkness, Souls, Lightning, Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire, respectively. The path is also known for extreme social conservativeism, and advocates capital punishment for, among other things: homosexuality, being a non-mage; they believe that the gods expect humans to glorify them through magic, and crimes as mild as petty thievery. In summary, they are every bit as horrible as Larz, and there's nothing we can do but fight them. I have no patience for such fanatics. Today, we protect Fiore from their evil reach." Elsa first read off of a book on her person, that she'd acquired during the Larz affair, and commented the last two sentences.

"Couldn't agree more!" Shouted Daryl, a bit of enthusiasm returning to his voice. "Time to kick some Conjuring ass!"

* * *

><p>"Excellent, Crocus is ours, and Fiore will be within the day!" Laughed Innocent, throwing the lifeless body of King Charles Frande III from the highest tower of the palace."<p>

"This shall be remembered as the era where The Choir's domain was brought to all Earthland! The glory of our gods will be known to ALL!" Laughed Matthew in agreement.

"What's that thing?" Asked Nusku, a bit concerned over the 9 orbs approaching them, which promptly exploded with light, to reveal projections of the magic council, short one in light of Apophis' betrayal.

"Path of Conjuring, you shall not inhabit Fiore. Your rule is as bad as Larz', and our council will not stand for it. As Fiore's highest authority in magic, I, Thundra Musselona hereby order you to stand down! The council is in Crocus now, and much of your vanguard is already lost by our hands, surrender or face the consequences!" Declared the projection of Thundra.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I updated it, though it's a bit short... And yes, I'm taking a hiatus from July 14th-August 22nd, for personal reasons. I simply will most likely have no time to update between those dates. Very sorry, but I hope to finish this arc before then, and kick off the Civil war arc with my triumphant return. Until next update!**


	22. Council vs Path, Part 1

**A/N: Here's hoping I can get this arc done before my hiatus!**

* * *

><p>"Well then, it seems there is a small obstacle to our grand coup of the nation." Laughed Innocent. "We accept your challenge, and your own deaths are imminent. None can stand against the mighty Path of Conjuring!"<p>

"Very well, you shall be apprehended for your misdeeds. Fiore does not tolerate such insurgence." Responded Thundra, as the projections faded.

"We should go now!" Declared Nusku. "How do you know we can beat them?"

"No, we must honor The Choir, and they shall bless our holy war, there is no need for concern." Insisted Matthew. "We are the chosen, and dissent is nothing more than weak faith; a high priestess such as yourself should be of much stronger faith, are you of less faith than we are to believe?" Inquired Caine. "Honesty, am I the only of the youth of this council committed to the high minded ideals of the Nine Glorious Gods of the Choir?" He added, with a laugh.

"No, I'm with you, Nusku is wrong." Agreed Matthew.

"And I." Affirmed Elias.

Nusku scowled. "MAYBE THE CHOIR WANTS US TO MIND OUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS AND-"

"End there, or be executed for blasphemy." Ordered Innocent. "We have no patience with those who do not take their commitment to the righteous way of The Choir seriously."

"I-I repent!" Declared Nusku, scared for her life.

"In that case, the time has come for our final challenge. The so-called 'Magic Council' of Fiore will have us apprehended for performing our holy duty, we shall not stand for it, let them see the might of The Path of Conjuring!" Announced Fran, with 8 of her companions in full agreement.

"Now then, let us begin the glorious battle!" Said Innocent. "Takeover: Seraphim Soul: Jehuvaeh!" Innocent's cloak turned a brilliant shade of blue with a stripe of white vertically dividing it into two sections. On the stripe, a variety of gems, topaz, emerald, ruby, sapphire, diamond. dotted the garment, he also gained six wings, resembling those of a dove.

"Metatron!" Matthew gained pure white armor and six metallic wings.

"Lucifer!" Elias gained jet black armor and six bat like wings.

"Saraqael!" Gil gained dark violet armor and six skeletal wings.

"Remiel!" Reizazel gained bright yellow armor and six sharp, hawk like wings.

"Micheal!" Caine gained aqua blue armor and six wings resembling fish fins.

"Jerahmeel!" Riyn gained muted green armor and six wings made out of what appeared to be pure air.

"Raphael!" Fran gained light brown armor and six stone wings straight out of a statue.

"Uriel!" Nusku gained scarlet armor and six wings of pure fire.

* * *

><p>"It seems our friends from Minstrel are on the move..." Muttered Winchester. noting the nine figures taking flight from the castle tower.<p>

"Surrender seems unlikely at this stage, the time has come to take action." Agreed Thundra. "Engage any of them, and if you can still fight after, back me up, I need to give their leader a stern 'talk.'"

"Aye!" Agreed all of the fellow council members.

* * *

><p>"Well, let's see, not much to look at, are you?" Laughed Caine, at Samuel, though he was covered by armor as well.<p>

"You cannot see my face, why do you pass such judgment?" Demanded Samuel, growing tired of the boy's arrogance.

"I can assume such a thing about a man who refuses to remove his armor."

"Your plan to make me lower my guard is pathetic, face my Colossal Sword!" Shouted Samuel, as his sword grew in size, and he swung it in a wide arc, hitting Caine, but far from putting him out of comission.

"Not bad, but your armor is only so powerful..." Caine said calmly as he shot a high, pressure blast of water at Samuel; the armor blocked the bulk of the impact, but the water that came through retained its pressure, and Samuel took a solid hit.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" Demanded Samuel, reeling from the gashes inflicted.

"At this level of pressure, water is as dangerous as a high-power laser, your armor is of little consequence to me..." Sighed Caine, as he created a massive dragon-like construct, intending for it to swallow the black-armored mage.

"Colossal Armor!" Countered Samuel. He stood stagnant, with his armor made even stronger, and persevered through the water.

"How the hell?" Demanded Caine, flabbergasted at Samuel's sustaining the blast.

"I merely made my armor stronger." Explained Samuel. "Such is the nature of my magic. Colossal Charge!" Samuel deactivated his armor upgrade, and ran at Caine with incredible speed, and, with a few sword swipes, left him on the ground, mortally wounded.

"No! The Choir was supposed to help. The Path was my salvation. I had finally escaped who my father was!" Sobbed Caine. His whole life, he'd been in the shadow of his thief father; The Choir had changed all that, how was it that they would betray him now?

"I have no sympathy, you have attempted to subvert our purposes, you have no business living." Muttered Samuel, as he walked away from the scene, leaving Caine to die.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Muttered Blin, noting the young woman standing before her. Her armor obscured her face. she could see a bit of her face through the transparent panel on the helmet. The woman bore a bit of resemblance to Blin, with a similar face and hair, but was a few inches shorter.<p>

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but fuck, I have to keep alive." Decided Nusku, launching a ball of fire at Blin.

"Moron..." Laughed Blin, swallowing the fire with ease. "Anger Angel's Song!" Blin sang a single high note, and five feet around her, the flames damaged Nusku lightly, but her armor kept her mostly protected.

"Take this!" Shouted Nusku, her anger overwhelming her logic, and a torrent of fire erupting from her hands, which Nusku simply swallowed once again.

"Anger Angel's Wings." Nusku sprouted firey wings from her back, and lept into the air, Nusku in tow. "Anger Angel's Tribute!" A ball of red fire shot at Nusku, hitting her head on, and sending her to the ground, dazed but still in the fight. "Anger Angel's Reach!" Blin launched purple fire at Nusku, sticking her to the ground and doing damage all the while, until Nusku called off her armor, taking the fire with it.

"I surrender, please don't execute me!" Sobbed Nusku, as she stood at the councilwoman's feet.

"Hm, you seem not to be a threat, I'll pardon you if you agree to renounce The Path of Conjuring, aid us in the fight, and join a legal guild either here or in Minstrel, once The Path is overthrown." Decided Blin.

"Yes! Perfect! Something to keep me out of crime and the people are nicer?" Asked Nusku.

"Sure!" Agreed Blin, once again looking at the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>"Now then, are you prepared to face the judgment of The Choir?" Asked Reizazel, as he found Joshua, but still kept to the air.<p>

"No more than usual..." Muttered Joshua, indifferent.

"Stop your sinning, and stand down, or face the lightning!" Declared Reizazel, as he called down a bolt from the sky, which Joshua only narrowly avoided.

"*sigh* Well, looks like we're gonna do this the hard way..." Muttered Joshua, taking a flask from his pocket and drinking a substantial amount of the water therein. "Water God's Bellow!" Joshua launched a stream of water at Reizazel from his mouth. Reizazel surrounded himself with lightning in turn, and both were damaged, Joshua from the electricity being conducted, Reizazel from the water's impact.

"Water God's Blade!" Joshua launched A water projectile from his hand, and hit Reizazel head on.

"Pathetic!" Shouted Reizazel, as he launched a bolt of lightning at Joshua, hitting him for comparable damage.

"Water God's Deep Sea Tendrils!" Declared Joshua, as he launched several high-pressure streams of water at Reizazel, who countered with the strongest lightning he could muster. The two collided head on, and a massive cloud of dust was kicked up. As the smoke cleared, it became clear that neither would be able to continue fighting.

"*Pant* *Pant* Not bad..." Laughed Joshua.

"Shut up, you are in grave danger of death or some other form of punishment!" Shouted Reizazel, though struggling to do so.

"Lighten up, no reason to be so touchy..." Said Joshua, still a bit annoyed by the priest.

"My whole family died for my dishonoring of The Choir!" Continued Reizazel, I refused to go to the temple, and they died.

"Did The Choir come down personally and kill them?" Asked Joshua.

"No, there was a storm and-"

"Then don't claim shit like that." Joshua finished, before fainting, soon followed by Reizazel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is my beef with fundamentalist religion showing? Not important... Anyway, I hope this pace of updates continues, see you in a few days!**


	23. Council vs Path, Part 2

**A/N: Big news: After I return from my hiatus in August, I'm adding yet two more OC stories to my rotation: one for Percy Jackson, and one for Avatar: The Last Airbender, look for those in late August.**

* * *

><p>"Rods of the Gods!" Declared Daryl, as his staves surrounded him, before launching thousands of beams of light at the Path of Conjuring Soldiers; hundreds fell from the light, and Odin's Eye's forces pushed the opposition further back. The battle was, for the time being, going well. The Path may have had the advantage of numbers, but Odin's Eye's mages had more than enough advantage in power, and had succeeded in pushing them back towards the river, with 80% of Vinland currently under Odin's Eye's protection.<p>

"That should do it..." Muttered Tyler, slashing up a soldier who tried to attack him from the enemy encampment.

"What now?" Asked Atticus; he was divided; a part of him thought to aid other towns in the same fight, which they were all no doubt engaged in, but he worried that if the forces were spread too thin, The Path could take Vinland back.

"We'll need to keep them contained until all of them are dead or captured, they may be able to take the town without the pressure on them." Ordered Elsa, who had just constructed a set of barrier mechanisms, and had set up a decent wall over the enemy base. "Stand by, to test their ability to progress beyond the wall, and if it's a success-" Elsa was cut off by the barrier being destroyed in a flash of light, as more mages stood on the horizon.

"Shit..." Muttered Daryl, as the reinforcements poured into Vinland.

* * *

><p>"Well... I see a man with a cowboy hat, this should be fun, you hillbilly!" Laughed Riyn, as he descended to meet Winchester.<p>

"My choice of clothing has no bearing on my value as a person, and I happen to be one of the three strongest of Fiore's council, and former guild master of the Fairy Tail guild." Countered Winchester, calmly, as he requipped into space-age looking metal armor, with a visor in the helmet obscuring his face, and a strange looking gun in his hands. "This is the nature of my magic, I utilize requip magic; it's a family tradition, my version is called The Wanderer, and this is the T51 armor." He explained, calmly, before firing a blast of laser at the green-armored high priest.

Riyn dodged it flawlessly, and fired a wide blast of wind that Winchester could not escape, which sent him flying backwards. "Requipping is a pathetic method, all it does is inflate the user's ego, true prowess requires mastery of innate technique." He berated.

"You insult my ancestry, my mother, my grandmother, my great grandmother, my great great grandmother, and even my daughter, let alone me, I have nothing else to say." Said Winchester, any semblance of merriment gone from his voice, as he requipped again, this time into urban-looking leather armor, dotted with a few pendants hanging from bits of the armor here and there, and clutching a grenade. "Maybe a stronger blast can change the state of things, the Merc Veteran armor makes its appearance!" Winchester declared, as he threw a grenade at Riyn, who promptly surrounded it with a sphere of wind, and crushed it, absorbing the explosion in the process.

"You are truly pathetic, requipping is indeed useless." Continued Riyn, as he shot yet another blast of air.

"Speed! That's it!" Decided Winchester, as he requipped into a gladiator-esque armor with a sword at his side. "Let's see you keep up with the raider armor!" Winchester ran at Riyn, sword drawn, but was cut off by another blast of harsh wind, sending him to the wall for the third time.

"There is no counter, the air is the greatest of the elements!" Declared Riyn, laughing still.

"What if I can't be seen?" Thought Winchester, as he requipped into a black bodysuit with a visor over the face, and promptly disappeared.

"What the hell?" Muttered Riyn, noting the sudden absence of his opponent.

"Sniper armor; why didn't I think of this in the first place?" Wondered Winchester, as he lined up his sight with Riyn's head, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Riyn, but thanks to a sudden movement, hit his torso instead. "Well then, he returns, where? I don't know, but I will soon..." He taunted, as he surrounded himself with a fast-moving vortex, and flew upwards, in hopes of finding Winchester's perch.

"Well, only one thing left; I don't want to risk damage to civilians, but I get the feeling he'd do worse..." Thought Winchester, requipping once again into T51 armor, but this time, with a bazooka-looking device with a small nuclear bomb in the payload bay. "Over here!" Shouted Winchester, as he launched a mini-nuke straight at Riyn, which exploded on his shield, but the impact of which blew straight through it. When the dust cleared, there was nothing of Riyn left.

"I still have nothing to say." Concluded Winchester.

* * *

><p>"What's this, has Saraqael delivered a man to be collected to me?" Wondered Gil, noting Flamel standing before him.<p>

"My age betrays very much experience, and it also betrays impatience, I am far too old to exchange idiotic banter, the battle begins now." Ordered Flamel, as he took a massive breath of air, and unleashed his magic. "Chi God's Bellow!" A stream of Chi, enhanced with darkness, exploded outward, and hit Gil hard.

"Hm, not bad, but Chi is nothing against me." He boasted, as he summoned a deluge of shades to his position.

"Chi god's mass terraforming!" Shouted Flamel, as a black aura surrounded the area, and out of the blue, the shades became balls of darkness-infused chi, which converged upon Gil.

"You old bastard! Transmute this!" Gil shouted angrily as he summoned the head of a dragon shade, directly over Flamel, poised to devour him.

"well, because you asked..." Muttered Flamel, as he used mass terraforming once again, and was within seconds, in direct control of a massive ball of Chi.

"Since you're young, how about I impart some wisdom: BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!" Flamel laughed as he hit Gil hard with the ball of Chi.

* * *

><p>"Insolent councilman! Hell shall be your fate!" Shouted Matthew, as he observed Sorell on the ground, preparing to strike.<p>

"Hell is men like you, I am kept here by men like you, and while I have much grander plans, I feel like giving you a good beating will make this a bit more entertaining..." Muttered Sorell. "Sand Dragon's Desert Spade!" A horizontal vortex of sand launched from Sorell's hand.

"Really?" Laughed Matthew. "Sand? Not even earth? What's it gonna do, distract me with a sandca-" Matthew was cut off by a sudden sense of fatigue, like the water from his body had just been whisked away...

"My sand's power is to dehydrate you see, when my spells make contact, you take damage from that." Explained Sorell. "A subtle death is by far the most interesting."

"You still won't win!" Declared Matthew, as he fired a beam of concentrated light at Sorell, who could not move fast enough to avoid it, and was forced into the ground by the impact.

"Well, it seems that you aren't as pathetic as I thought..." Noted Sorell. "Sand Dragon's Famine!" Sand exploded outward in all directions, and covered the ground. Matthew was forced to land, as the sand had drained him too much to keep aloft.

"There's still a fight left in me!" Protested Matthew, as he shot Sorell with another beam of light. "I'll win the day for The Choir!" He resolved, with a burst of light arrows from his wings.

"Aren't You a stubborn one?" Sighed Sorell, damaged a bit from the light priest's attack.

"Sinners like you must be shown the way!" Matthew reiterated as he charged yet another powerful beam of light.

"Sand Dragon's Petalstorm!" Shouted Sorell, as he produced a more powerful variation of Desert Spade, using both his hands. The two attacks collided in midair, and the sand on the ground was kicked up, clouding the field, but as the sand cleared, a victor emerged.

"Hm, it seems the council underestimated The Path..." Noted Sorell, still functioning, but worse for wear; Matthew had fared worse, and he lay motionless on the ground, possibly dead. "I may as well report to Thundra..." He decided, running off.

Just after Sorell left, Matthew dropped the facade. "Waaaattttttttterrrr!" He coughed, as he inched toward a municipal spigot in close vicinity.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Innocent. I trust you are comfortable." Thundra muttered sarcastically at Innocent, seated on the imperial throne of Fiore.<p>

"Indeed, miss Musselona, I find your nation to be excellent, the populace is ripe for service to The Choir, and your resources are legendary, there is no downside to our glorious crusade. I simply find it a pity that you in Fiore are so resistant. There are no hard feelings, I presume..." 

"No hard feelings?! NO HARD FEELINGS!?" Shouted Thundra, the last of her patience expired. "YOU HAVE, IN THE HOURS SINCE YOUR INVASION, KILLED OUR KING, BEGUN WITH MASS EXECUTIONS, PRACTICALLY ENSLAVED THE POPULACE, AND POLLUTED THE STREETS WITH YOUR STUPID EVANGELISM TRACTS! I'VE HAD FAR MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT, AND I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN NOW!" She finished, while entering her fighting stance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, good news, I only need to update twice over the next 3 weeks to have this done in time for my hiatus, so I'm almost positive it'll be done by then! Anyway, I have nothing else to say so... Until next time.**


	24. Council vs Path, Part 3

**A/N: Well, I decided to just finish the arc in one chapter...**

* * *

><p>"SHIT! WE'RE GETTING BLOWN TO BITS!" Shouted a panicked Jayne, as the new path reinforcements burst into the city.<p>

"Relax! We can still manage this, we just have to be smart about it." Reprimanded Elsa, forming more barrier devices, and distributing them across the city. "There, that won't block them out, but it'll slow them down and make them easier to hurt."

"Nuclear Winter!" Shouted Daryl, from outside the wall, as his staves surrounded him and sprayed irradiated snow on the mages surrounding him, the radiation killing them.

"Hell yeah! Let's fuck shit up!" Laughed Micah, dashing out of the barriers, demon titan gauntlets drawn.

"It's working..." Noted Atticus, as he joined the fight by picking off the mages that came near Elsa's barrier.

"Choke points; excellent work..." Noted Arashi, as he did the same.

"Earth Dragon's Garden of Spires!" Declared Chayse, forming spires near a passageway, causing the soldiers to need to climb the spires in addition, and were easily picked off as a result.

"Now, push back further!" Shouted Daryl, his thousand cuts eliminating yet another faction of enemy mages.

* * *

><p>"HARLOT! THERE IS NO REASON A RESPECTABLE WOMAN SHOULD DRESS IN SUCH FASHION!" Shouted Fran, noting Erzsebet's low-cut dress.<p>

"Well then, I don't give a fuck about being respectable! Why the fuck should I go by some stupid old prude's view of what I should look like?" Demanded Erzsebet, angrily.

"You truly are a vile heretic, I find your manner of speaking to be disrespect of the lowest order." Muttered Fran, as she raised a large block of the earth between the two combatants and rapidly broke it into pieces, causing a rain of stone directed at Erzsebet.

"Uberwald!" Shouted Erzsebet. All of the sudden, the ground transformed into gray, ashen soil, dead trees sprung from the ground, a film of darkness surrounded the soil, and a haze came onto the area.

"Keeper magic?" Questioned Fran, confused at Erzsebet's construct.

"Yes and no, keeper magic implies that it was developed by elves, this is vampire magic, it is taught by the vampires, to all who wish to join them, in contrast to the elves, who only teach a select few humans, either those they deem worthy, or the young humans they occasionally take in." Explained Erzsebet, as bats began to emerge into the climate.

"Worse yet, The Choir teaches us that vampires are the agents of Larz!" Declared Fran, as she formed compact projectiles out of bits of the soil, and fired them at Erzsebet.

"Arbor's aid!" Countered Erzsebet, as she was shielded by dead roots that sprung from the ground. The roots cracked, of course, but the missiles were stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well, demon girl, there is little choice, your death shall be immediate." Declared Fran, as she lifted pillars from under the soil , and prepared to converge them on the vampire woman.

"Procellam Vespum!" Declared Erzsebet. On her command, all of the bats in the uberwald climate attacked Fran, rapidly and without warning. "Dark Presence!" The climate turned into a ghastly figure over 50 feet tall, which snatched Fran and put pressure on her in its hand. "Now, let me tell you something, and I'll only say it once. I have an identity, and your objection to it means shit to me; and that you think you can kill me for it is fucking disgusting, now, let me show you just what the hell it's like! Serorum Mors!" Dead branches with razor sharp points erupted from the beast's hand, and impaled Fran from several angles, ending her life immediately.

* * *

><p>"Huh, are you with the council?" Asked Elias, hesitant to enter battle. The man in the brown trench coat was a formidable opponent, he could tell, and he had no intention of being blown to bits, impaled by roots, sucked of all moisture, or any of the other fates he'd seen befall his fellow high priests.<p>

"Indeed I am. My name's Friedrich, but people like to call me Jack; not sure why... I guess it's easy to remember, maybe it comes from Jack O'laterns... I am a dark mage after all Anyway..."

"Can I, you know, just... leave? Forget the whole thing happened, to forgive is of The Choir and all that..." Elias laughed, trying hard to mask his fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, but there is no way I can allow that, as you are a wanted criminal, I am under a very pressing obligation to do all in my power to bring you to justice, and while I am allowed to pardon, I can tell this is not a serious plea and instead hypocritical crocodile tears in response to The Path of Conjuring's failure to stand against Fiore's council."

"Damn, he's on to me... Run away!" Thought Elias, as he rapidly turned around and darted back toward the countryside, Friedrich in tow.

"Darkball Barrage!" Declared Friedrich. A rain of dark energy spheres launched at Elias, which he avoided the majority of, but was nailed solidly in the right top wing by the last of them. "Now, face your fate! Evil Wind!" Friedrich breathed in a hearty breath of air, and unleashed a dark haze from his mouth using said air as a basis.

"What the hell?! I can't see!" Shouted Elias, lost in the haze.

"Inhaling Maw!" Shouted Friedrich, as he opened a portal of darkness in his hands, which began to absorb the traces of magic from the air.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Demanded Elias.

"Judgment Cannon!" Declared Friedrich, as he unleashed the energy absorbed from the magic straight forward in a powerful beam.

* * *

><p>"That was brilliant, turning my takeover off for a split second; and now I'm free..." Sighed Elias, as he flew across Fiore's rolling plains. "Now, to find shelter."<p>

* * *

><p>"Lightning make hydra!" Shouted Thundra, releasing a bevy of electric snakes at Innocent, who promptly released a solid ball of chi at Thundra, who was launched back as a result.<p>

"Chi is the primordial substance, utilized by Jehuvaeh to shape the universe." Said Innocent.

"I'M WELL AWARE OF CHI'S NATURE AND PROPERTIES, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, NOW AT THIS POINT I'M MORE INTERESTED IN HEARING WHAT BULLSHIT EXCUSE YOU HAVE FOR ATTACKING FIORE!" Demanded Thundra.

"Still a naive child... Perhaps The Choir will take mercy on you." Muttered Innocent, as he shot a beam of chi from his hand, and struck Thundra, sending her out of the throne room.

"Fuck you! Time for you to fucking die!" Ordered Blin, as she burst into the throne room along with Nusku, as well as Thundra, who had recovered.

"NUSKU!? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! YOUR HERESY SHALL NOT BE FORGIVEN!" Shouted Innocent, visibly enraged at the fire priestess' betrayal.

"You've been a horrible deceiver, The Choir doesn't mean anything anymore; and I can no longer be a member of The Path of Conjuring." Sobbed Nusku. "Blin helped me realize that; she helped me realize that I didn't need to run with a group of fanatics to stay out of crime, and that what you advocate is inexcusable!"

"The influence of Larz has invaded our own, there is no more to be said..." Muttered Innocent.

"Blin! Use some of my fire!" Shouted Nusku, throwing fire at the hot headed councilwoman.

"Anger Angel's Reach!" Shouted Blin, swallowing the fire and launching a brown fireball at Innocent.

*COUGH* *COUGH* "What the hell is this?" Sobbed Innocent, overpowered by the fire's smell.

"I combined yellow and violet fire, so that it will not only stick to you, but overpower you with a powerful stench." Explained Blin. "Now, you take care of the rest, Thundra.

"Lightning Make Hand!" Thundra created an electric arm that protruded from the ground under Innocent. The hand threw Innocent across the wall, and Nusku followed up with a hail of fire.

"It's over, for the third and final time, stand down!" Ordered Thundra.

"In the name of The Choir, you stand down!" Shouted Matthew, as he flew through the throne room's prominent stained glass window.

"Matthew! Don't be stupid!" Shouted Nusku, as she met him in the air, and engaged the light priest.

"Well, then, now that I'm back on guard, let's see who the winner is." Muttered Innocent, as he spread a circle of chi, knocking down Thundra and Blin.

"Lightning Make Serpent!" Countered Thundra. A snake emerged and ensnared Innocent, but he shrugged it off with a burst of chi.

"Anger Angel's-" Innocent transmuted Blin's attempt before it even left her hand.

"Matthew, you don't realize what's going on here! The Path does so many horrible things that I barely understood. If you steal an apple because you have no money and need to eat, they kill you. If you love someone of the same gender, they kill you. Now I knew on some level that this was true, but I couldn't accept it; they'd helped me, and I couldn't swallow such a thing. But now, thanks to Blin, I get it now. We don't need these people commanding us. We can carve out a path for ourselves, conjuring or otherwise." Pleaded Nusku, temporarily holding her fire, in hopes that Matthew would sympathize with her.

"But-but sin!" Matthew cried, confused over the discussion.

"We chose to ignore the terrors around us, I'm as guilty of that as you, but you don't have to continue on the path, I'm redeemed, and all you have to do is help us, and you will be too." Promised Nusku.

"I-I" Stammered Matthew before solidly making up his mind and launching a bolt of pure light at Innocent.

"Now, while he's distracted!" Declared Thundra "Lightning Make Deity!" A gigantic humanoid made of electric energy sprung from Thundra's magic circle, and began to stomp Innocent.

"Anger Angel's Tribute!" Blin launched a potent ball of fire at The Path's leader, and Innocent lay dead. As the smoke cleared from Blin's attack, the damage was revealed.

"Matthew died too..." Muttered Nusku.

"I guess Innocent must have zapped him at the last second." Ruled Thundra. "What he did was admirable, I'll tell the Rune Knights to grant him a hero's burial."

"I suppose now we should help Minstrel along without its government..." Muttered Winchester, who had come in with most of the remainder of the council.

"True enough, but first, we need to deal with the fallout here in Fiore." Ruled Thundra.

* * *

><p>"That takes care of them." Noted Jayne, as the last few Path of Conjuring troops deserted Vinland, as the news of their council's defeat reached them.<p>

"Well, we need to repair the city, and maybe improve the fortification while we're at it." Noted Tyler, as he walked over to the crumbling ruin that once was the city walls.

"Damn it! There was a rumble today! Fuck these Path bastards for ruining my fun." Groaned Micah.

"This really isn't the time you know." Reprimanded Elsa. "In any event, I'll draft up a plan for the walls and other damages, and with a little magic, we can have it done tomorrow."

"Great work! Now, we party!" Agreed Daryl.

"Do we still have a date, Safi?" Asked Atticus, with a tepid grin.

"Of course, no theocratic bastards are going to ruin tonight." Laughed Safaia, giving Atticus a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Friedrich, I do hope that your plans will secure Fiore, lord knows my brother is too absorbed in his books to ever make a decision." Said a girl in her mid teens with pink hair reaching her neck, and clad in a green dress with gold trim and a belt with a broadsword attached to it.<p>

"Of course, the nation needs a ruler of your strength, especially in light of your father's death. There is no other course, and your brother is the worst possible, Princess Reda." Reassured Friedrich, as he brought a map to the small card table in the bunker the two were meeting in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahead of schedule! Not sure how things are going to go from here to my hiatus, I may end up posting the starts to my two upcoming stories, or I may work more on Of Stars and of Swords, so... Until next time!**


	25. The War Begins

**A/N: Well, fortunately, despite my inability to post during my hiatus, at least I found time to write, so I should have several updates coming your way today and tomorrow! Enjoy! (Also, I hope this makes up for my absence…)**

* * *

><p>"Today seems like a nice day!" Laughed Atticus, as he, for once in his life, sprung out of bed, and prepared for his day at an alarming rate. "Let's see, with Vinland repaired after the whole Path of Conjuring thing, we should be able to-"<p>

"Hey Atticus!" Shouted a familiar and pleasant voice as Safaia walked into the room.

"What's up with you?" Asked Atticus, still in a very good mood.

"Nothing abnormal…" Muttered Safaia, as she leaned in to kiss Atticus' cheek. "What's got you in high spirits though?"

"Couldn't tell ya, maybe after facing down a demon and a bunch of fundie fanatics, I just sort of get into high spirits every time I get a day without anything; on the other hand, I kinda liked fighting them, so I figure it might just be a weird day like that…"

"Well in any event, we may as well go to the guild hall, we're finally calling a vote for replacing Jayne as team leader."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you know the rules, we each get one vote, and whoever gets the most is declared leader, and no voting for yourself; that simple." Explained Safaia. "Also, as sitting leader, Jayne is not given a vote, the people themselves must make the call."<p>

"Atticus, he's the one who takes all the initiative, and even though he may get his ass kicked around, he still manages to show us all up as far as charisma goes." Argued Safaia.

"The man's a badass!" Agreed Micah.

"I abstain." Muttered Elsa, disinterested in the vote.

"Elsa, she's the smartest of us all, a brain like that is a good thing for a leader to have." Argued Atticus.

"Well, that's zero for me, zero for Micah, one for Elsa, and two for Atticus. Ergo, we shall henceforth be no longer Team Jayne, from this day forward, we are Team Atticus!" Announced Safaia, with a sincere smile.

"Uh, my first motion as leader is to, erm… Move we take a job I guess..." Decided Atticus; without any idea what he was doing.

"You need to choose a job from the board." Reminded Jayne, a look of vague disgust on her face, and still thoroughly flabbergasted on how she was voted out.

"Right!" Remembered Atticus, the familiarity improving his confidence as he walked over to the request board.

* * *

><p>"Prince Blake, it would appear your sister is continuing on her path towards domination of Fiore, no doubt about it, she continues to recruit allies in the guilds, and has begun stationing those Rune Knights loyal to her on the outskirts of Crocus, the seat of Fiore, and no doubt the deciding factor in who shall be Fiore's next monarch." Noted Blin, showing some documents to the young prince.<p>

"Well then, there is no more waiting, call all allied guilds, and prepare our forces for an urban assault, the Battle of Crocus will soon begin. Reda cannot be allowed to take the kingdom, all she will do is hunt animals endlessly, no leadership at all." Sighed Blake, a fairly tall 16 year old with a blue vest and pants. As well as purple eyes, and short, spiky pink hair. "Nothing remains, Blin. Now is the time to act."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, we have a job now, the tourist board here in Vinland needs tour guides, and so, they figure well known mages as guides would be a great novelty; this is a recurring job with decent pay, 10,000 jewels per day of work, we can take it or leave it as our schedules permit, and only specific days have these tours." Explained Atticus.<p>

"Well, this is great, and no trying to attack dark guilds alone, I like Atticus as our leader already!" Laughed Elsa.

"Oh, so funny! Are you going to start bashing Meglo for running at that Path of Conjuring mage too?" Pouted Jayne.

"Maybe…" Countered Elsa, mischievously.

"Guys, Atticus has a good job for us, put your beef with each other aside for awhile!" Demanded Safaia, starting to get fed up with Elsa and Jayne's constant arguing.

"Long as I can keep fighting, I'm game!" Shouted Micah, resolving the conflict with a hearty slap on the back delivered to both Elsa and Jayne.

* * *

><p>"Reda, the fighting is imminent, your brother's troops are approaching Crocus now, immediate action must be taken." Advised Friedrich, showing the princess a lacrima projection of the city, with both forces convergent on it.<p>

"Well, it looks like my indecisive coward of a brother finally found a pair!" Laughed Reda. "Too bad it won't be nearly enough."

"It's not that easy." Corrected Friedrich. "Mages known to be members of Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Raven Tail, and Sabertooth have been spotted in the regiments of this army, it's a safe bet that they're allied with Prince Blake's cause; I firmly believe there is only one course of action apropos of the situation."

"I'm listening." Said Reda, her jocular attitude fading.

"We have allies of our own, you no doubt recall, the time has clearly come to conscript them."

* * *

><p>"Damn kids!" Fumed Safaia, as she trudged into the guild hall, the rest of Team Atticus in tow. "That is the last time I take people on tours!"<p>

"Sorry…" Muttered Atticus. "I figured it would be less… destructive." I can't exactly account for every detail, and I guess I was wrong."

"I move we restore me as leader." Muttered Jayne.

"That'll have to wait, Master Daryl has something huge." Interrupted Tyler.

"Princess Reda Frande has just contacted our guild, and it would seem we are obligated to help her win the fight against her brother, Prince Blake, as one of the eight strongest guilds, we need to show them what the shit it is we're made of!" Shouted Daryl, emerging from the master's office in typically hammy fashion. "Reda'll want us there tomorrow, so cancel the plans you had, and pack for Crocus!"

* * *

><p>"Now, Fairy Tail Guild, Reda's will is our will! Begin the fight!" Shouted Marcus Dreyar, the spiky blonde, blue sport coat clad guild master of Fairy Tail, and the youngest master in all Fiore at the age of 23.<p>

"Now, team Theodora, we are the primary combative force in our guild, the strongest team. As a result, we must use our clout well, we will lead the charge!" Declared a woman with straight orange hair, and dark pink armor.

"Right, Theodora, but do we really need to go on and on about this, I mean, no shit…" Muttered a muscular, black haired, blue eyed man with battered gray jeans, black pants and no shoes.

"Lance, we still need to talk, it's important to keep a personal relationship with your teammates!" Insisted a green eyed woman with short white hair, and a leather jacket, with white jeans and canvas shoes. She was twirling a key burning with magic energy on a string with her right hand.

"Edoka, let Lance think what he likes, we don't have to all agree." Muttered a short woman with red hair propped up with a bar of iron strung through it, a black tube top under a black jacket, and a short black skirt.

"Rina's right, let 'im think!" Laughed a short young woman with brown eyes and reddish pink hair, as curly as hair could conceivably be, and clad in navy blue shorts.

"Well, I'm with Rina and Wren!" Snarked Lance, with a smirk.

(Transition here).

"Now, Lamia Scale's strongest, how should we handle this?" Asked a tired looking woman with messy red hair, large glasses, and a green shirt and jeans.

"Well Arbora, we may as well simply fight at the front lines… Though with Ryuga's dissent, that will make things a bit harder…" Decided a somewhat tall, lean man with blue eyes and long white hair. He wore a white shirt and green vest, as well as khakis, but no shoes.

"Liam, I'm with ya either way!" Agreed a girl with straight pink hair going to the middle of her back, blue eyes, and wearing an elegant white dress.

"Roxy, do you suppose your sister is among any of the guilds in this war?" Asked an attractive woman with long white hair, and one blue eye, the other was covered by a white bandage tied across her head in a makeshift eyepatch. "After all, while romance may be the greatest of loves, the familial love between siblings is still a force to be reckoned with!"

"Ycis… Love is not the only factor to consider here…" Muttered Liam, with a sweatdrop.

Ycis said nothing, simply ignoring the young man.

* * *

><p>"Now then, let's get started!" Declared a tall woman with shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and wearing a red jacket, black and gray striped shirt, and jeans, with black shoes and a Katana tied to her belt.<p>

"Maybe a bit more years'll get knocked off, and you still owe me a trip to the afterlife, Kyouko…" Sighed a woman with long brown hair, and eyes of the same color, she wore a formfitting black shirt with a black corset over it, which was connected to her skirt by two white chains, with her skirt made out of similar chains.

"Cheer up, Delore! This is huge, and we can prove ourselves!" Laughed a young woman, shorter than any of them, and anyone in the guild for that matter, with grey eyes and blonde hair. She wore a gray shirt with the phrase "Games Galore!" printed on it in white, gray sweats, and gray sneakers.

"Sanya, I can't die by my own hand! I'll be punished, and yet what have I to live for?" Sobbed Delore. "Kyouko's spirit contact is my only solace!"

"Well, I take it this is the team we'll be working with?" Inquired Melinoe, as she walked up to the others, Nusku in tow.

* * *

><p>"Now, friends of Reda Frande, rightful regent of Fiore. We must band together, and take up arms for her majesty!" Declared Friedrich, addressing the recently arrived allied guilds, with particular attention to the four strongest: Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel.<p>

"Our opposition is strong, that is clear, but we have one benefit in that we know them, though they know us in much the same way. Here are the greatest threats, all from the four strongest guilds associated with Prince Blake. Friedrich activated a lacrima that displayed holograms of the mages in question. "The strongest of Sabertooth: Nia Eucliffe." A woman with black eyes, and short, spiky blonde hair showed up on screen, she wore a series of tightly wound bandages over her torso, and black leather pants, with white sneakers. "Law Cheney." A woman with long black hair and yellow eyes, clad in a black cloak with no hood flashed across the display. "Ozymandias Nanagear." A boy with long messy green hair with eyes the same color, wearing a button down shirt, khakis, and brown shoes appeared. "Claudius Lore." A masked man with short blonde hair, and a red poncho over jeans emerged onscreen. "Then, this figure, whom we can't say much about…" A suit of armor, with a sword slung over the back was shown. Now, for Blue Pegasus: Gochiya Vandelay. A white-suit clad, tall bishonen emerged, with long red hair and blue eyes. "Percival Tearm." Cue a brown haired bishonen with an impeccable black suit. Gawain Atkatsuki. A black haired bishonen in the same type of suit was revealed. Galahad Lates. A man with spiky blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a soul patch, his physique hidden under a long sackcloth cloak emerged. "Selene Eranus." A woman with long pink hair in a braid and black eyes, with a white dress showed up on the screen.

"Selene!" Shouted Roxy, shocked to see her sister fighting on the other side.

"Questions can be asked at the end of the presentation." Interrupted Friedrich, as he continued the slideshow. "Now, Quatro Cerberus: Gareth the Snow Elf." A man in his early 30s with blue hair and green eyes, clad in a double-breasted white button down shirt, and blue pants, with black buckled shoes appeared. "Miranda the Golem." A tall woman a few years younger than the man, with hair and eyes the same color, though her hair was long and untamed, emerged, she was clad in an orange vest over a white shirt, as well as jeans and sneakers. "Daryl Septim." A man bearing a striking resemblance to Odin's Eye's guild master, wearing a purple polo shirt, khakis, and dress shoes was displayed onscreen."Psyke Hollow." A woman in a cardigan and matching tank top, denim shorts, and brown boots, with short green hair tipped with a variety of colors came into the picture. "Sutekina Munsuton." A very pale girl with blonde hair pushed partially behind her ears, and curling as it cascaded to her legs, as well as yellow eyes was revealed. "Finally, Raven Tail: Ink." Chayse cringed at seeing Ink again. "Mis Flame." The lacrima showed a woman with pupil-less eyes, red hair nearly reaching the ground, and a black cloak, open, which exposed the red tank top and black skirt worn under it. "Kamuri Corona." A woman in a black trench coat with a large zipper, gray hair, and gray eyes, with a burning cigarette in her mouth emerged. "Elly Callista." A woman in a long black dress with a blue jacket, with blue hair in a ponytail, and black eyes was shown. "Valanthe Siannodel-Dreyar." Raven Tail's final of the top five was a silver-eyed woman with knee-length white hair, and clad in a black cloak, black tank top, and black skirt, though she was barefoot, her other notable trait was the presence of a large 2-handed sword in her right hand. "Remember, we are at a slight disadvantage, as Ryuga Haryua of Lamia Scale has refused to fight, thus we are down one man, but with a bit of luck, one extra of the weaker members of their elite may fall to one of the stronger members of ours." Asserted Friedrich. "Now, let us join the Rune Knights in the city! For Fiore!"


End file.
